The Night n Gale II
by LilacKamiya
Summary: Taichi and Crew face Catherine an evil sorceress of black magic and her father who look to destroy them. ...CHAPTER 18: Scratch's Prison....Seoras and Scratch face off who will win?
1. The Return of Seroas

The Night n Gale 2 

The Return of Seroas

The wind blew lightly from the north west, the Night n Gale swayed as the small waves hit her sides.  The moon was full and they had just set sail out of the way from skull mountain.  Where they witnessed Catherine's fall and the proof was with them in the galley. 

            "I don't remember what happened exactly but I was about seven years ago, and then I remembered being a bird.." he trailed off looking far off into space. 

            "Well there is no need to worry cause we got rid of Catherine who then was a young sorceresses that was ready to try out new black magic," Hikari told him smiling and patted his shoulders. 

            "You have a brother don't you?" Sora questioned seeing if this was  indeed Yamato's long lost brother. 

            "A brother…hmm I couldn't recall…no wait," his eyes clouded over for a moment as if he was remembering, "Yeah….blonde hair…he was trying to find me," he whispered looking at Sora. 

            Sora then looked over at Taichi with pleading eyes "If we find Yamato and tell him that we found Takeru he'll be so happy, would you do this for me?" she whispered to him. 

            Taichi tried to resist they had a busy schedule but he could do something else to try to reach Sora's friend, "Sora you know I can't just turn the ship around, we still have to reach the next Island so we can gather supplies. But it won't hurt if you send him a letter telling him to meet at us at our next docking," he said. 

            She nodded, "Koushiro you have any parchment handy?"

            Koushiro nodded handed it to her, "Oh and you can use my new invention!" he got up and ran into this room, "I actually had this already made but with the attack on the village and Catherine up to no good we didn't' have time to test it," he handed her the a feather that had a pointed end. 

            Sora looked at it as did Miyako who looked at Koushiro shocked. Sora was confused but she pressed the pointed end onto the parchment and it was writing, "Whoa. that's different" she said quietly. 

            "You like it? I call it the dispensable ink feather, But the down side is that you have keep refilling every once so often. Just the regular feathers." Koushiro said with a sigh. 

            As Sora wrote with the dispensable ink feather as Koushiro had called it  they had continued their conversation. 

            "It wasn't until I saw Hikari that I knew that she could help me," he closed his eyes for a moment, "I sensed her magical presence," he re opened his eyes again and looked at her, "And she did which I'm grateful for.. but there is some one that I haven't seen in a long time. My brother, I remember him now…but so long that I haven't spoken or seen him…" he trailed off for a moment. 

            Taichi frowned slightly he looked to Sora, "And on the matter of your brother, Sora thinks she knows him. She will be sending a letter to your brother letting him know, about you." 

            "Thank you, Captain." he expressed happily, "And thank you Hikari, for giving me this chance to meet, who could be my brother," he gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

            Hikari blushed lightly, "It was really no problem," she explained. 

            "AHH!" Sora cried out ink had squirted out of the feather that Koushiro had made and all over her hands, "Koushiro!" she shouted upset. 

            "Sora! Calm down, I thought of just the thing to get rid of ink spills too," he ran into his room, Sora was a bit calmer but she wasn't amused either, "Here just put some of this on the ink. And then wash it out. You should be alright," he grinned. 

            "It smells like orange's," she said sniffing the air as she rubbed her hands she left the room then returned moments after, "it did work how cool." 

            "I told you so, I also discovered that the acid in oranges cleans very excellent on reasons why it dose. I haven't further explored any further," he replied. 

            "That great Koushiro, awesome work by the way," Taichi said with a smile. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Within the rubble of the skull mountain a hand emerge, "I have life!" a voice growled evilly. Slowly from the rubble emerged a man his clothes tattered and dirty from the fallen rocks. Observing his hands he then looked over at his daughter, "Catherine!" he hurried to her unmoving form. 

            He went over to her body, "Catherine my beautiful daughter…" he trailed of held her close to him, hugging her body. 

            "Ha ,ha, ha!" a laughing voice came from the shadows, Seroas looked about and found nothing. 

            "I can help you, get your daughter back, after all they don't call me the King of souls for nothing," the creature commented and laughed once again. Then in front of him he appeared it wasn't anyone new in fact it was some one old.

            "How will you help my daughter? You didn't even help her get even with Taichi for manipulating her the way he did!" he growled angrily. 

Laughing gingerly Scratch smirked then pointed to Catherine, "I can bring her to life if you give me a chance, and this time you don't have to promise me Taichi and his crew. I could just go get them myself," he replied.

"Alright it's a deal, now bring my daughter back to me," he said quickly. 

"Ah, ah , ah . Not so fast, you see, it's not as simple as that. I can't just snap my fingers and wha la your daughter will come back from the dead," he scratched his head for a moment, "Yes, I am the evil lord of hell. But I'm going to need some souls in return," he rubbed his chin looking at Seroas. 

"I'll get you Taichi's soul for my daughter, he killed her. If she weren't so smitten by him in the first place then maybe none of this stuff would have happened," he looked out the hole a top of skull, "YOUR SOUL SHALL BE MINE!!" from his hand boomed a blot of electricity, it sparked then caused a loud thundering with in the clouds.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The crew sudden felt a chill, then heard a loud thundering up in the sky. Hikari jumped up she looked around the galley, then ran up deck. 

The rest followed her, "Hikari what's wrong?" Taichi questioned her concerned for his little sister.

"Something's not right…something is defiantly not right…" she trailed off, she looked into the starry night sky but saw no clouds the moon was only half yet it limunated the ship. 

"What do you mean?" Sora questioned her sorceresses friend. 

"You all felt that, chill…it was evil…the evil didn't stop...when Catherine died" she cried, "And this time, it's stronger, much stronger then Catherine," she whispered with worry. 

"Stronger evil? It couldn't be.." Jyou said remembering something suddenly.

"And I don't know if I will be of any effect on his magic," Takeru came up to her putting a hand on her shoulder. 

Hikari looked at Takeru with confusion in her eyes, "You can feel it too?" she replied shocked. 

"Feel it yes, I've been with a lot of sorcerer's and sorceresses. Over the seven years that I was a hawk, I was able to feel magic." 

"Seroas," Koushiro spoke, Taichi looked at him and shook his head.

"No, my father killed him he can't be alive. Not after we got that stone the one the destroys all evil," Taichi explained, "I mean how is that possible?"

Suddenly everyone felt a violent rock, the ship felt like it was cannon vaulted on it's starboard side. The crew was knocked down, and they gather themselves and got up on there feet again. 

            Taichi looked at Hikari, "I don't know, I can't feel anything….whoaa!" Hikari was thrown back as were the others.

            "This has to stop…" Sora cried getting up on her two feet again. 

            "I doubt that will happen unless you pray for it to happen," Jyou said as he himself got up from the ground. 

            "Well something has to happen, And I intend to find out. Sora and everyone stay below deck, I'm going up," Taichi replied he made his way toward the stairs. 

            "Are you mad! I'm coming with you," Sora cried. 

            "NO!" he yelled at her. Another jolt rocked the ship sending Taichi into Sora and they both fell on the ground. 

            The crew got back up again, "I'm going out there," Hikari said. 

            "Okay that's enough of this, we are supposed to a team! Are we not?" Miyako cried. 

            Taichi frowned he looked to Sora then Hikari and unfortunately Miyako was right, he just didn't want Sora or Hikari hurt, "Okay, well let me look. Then I'll come back down and report," he replied. 

            The crew gave an alright, nodding there heads in agreement. Slowly Taichi turned and made way toward the door leading to the deck. He reached for the handle and slowly opened it and exited out onto the deck. 

            Taichi saw nothing until a big wave of water  hit the starboard side. Taichi fell on his hand and feet he looked up and under the moon light sky he saw a massive creature. 

            "Who is thee who passes by my toll with out paying an award!" the dragon like creature hissed. he stood fifteen feet high just from half of his body that was showing, around his head was like a main of a lion and his red fan like ears tucked neatly behind his head and a long red dorsal fin ran the parameter of his body that stuck out from with in the depths of the ocean. 

            "Passes, I wasn't aware there was a toll, by a creature such as yourself," Taichi said standing soaked to the bone by the wave that had hit him.

            Sora and the others soon came up on deck, they stop turning to what Taichi was looking at and shocked.

            "We have no treasures to give you," Taichi said standing tall to the dragon like creature, "We are nothing more but simple merchants we wouldn't have nothing for you to take as treasure nor do we have a single schilling."

            "Simple merchants you say, you don't seem like it. I say you were pirates," the creature grumbled at them.

            "Don't assume            ! we are going to ports and shipping supplies back and forth it's simple as that," Sora cried Taichi put his hand over her mouth quickly. And gave her a stern look. 

            "She didn't mean that, but why do you think that?" he questioned looking up at the sea drake who snorted at him. 

            "Because I'm interested in your money! I'm more interested in your souls!" he roared.

"NOO!!" Hikari cried she jumped in front of Taichi then, thrust her arm outward and a beam of lighting flew from her finger tips, "GO AWAY!" she shouted angrily.

"ARRRGHHH!!" he roared mightily then thrashed backward falling into the ocean.

"HIKARI!, what are you doing! he just wanted money. Remember father told us about creatures like that, they only want us to pay a toll," Taichi cried, he spun her around to face him. 

"Brother, that was a sea drake alright, but it was under evil influences. One namely who would be known as Seroas," she whispered to him. 

"How can you be so certain?" he replied heatedly. 

"I know cause evil suddenly flows within him," she declared she closed her eyes then saw visions, visions of destruction. the Night n Gale was broken in two crew mate and friends struggling to swim to shore. 

The ocean bubbled, Sora who was over looking the stern of the ship spotted it bubbling, "It looks like he's gone, but it may also be him come back to the surface. Taichi I suggest we get out of here, I agree with Hikari," she said with quaintness. 

"We can't just speed of, that creature must  way faster then our ship, the dolphins are even faster then our ship," Taichi declared. he paced with worry. but soon that worry turned to fear as the ship was rocked violently but what arose this time wasn't the Sea Drake. 

A sea serpent rose from the ocean, it hissed sticking out his long forked tongue.

"Whoa… too many monsters!" Miyako cried, she quickly hid behind Koushiro who tried his best to safe guard her. 

"GRAB ON TO SOMETHING!" Taichi shouted aloud over the splashing waves that hit the deck. The ship rocked back and forth. 

Everyone managed to grab onto a firm planted object, as the ship swayed back and froth. 

"TAICHI I WILL HANDLE THIS!" Hikari shouted out to her brother. she let go of the ropes that she was holding on to then concentrated. In her hand grew a fire ball, she ran her other hand on top. She then launched it at the sea creature  hitting it straight in the head it fell over creating a huge wave of water to hit the ship, Sora grabbed Hikari before she could be swept over board by the current of the wave. 

Soon forth the water calmed. 

But in the sky formed a face, and it spoke, "Taichi and Crew…you certain most probably don't know me but I know your father very well," his demonic voice replied coyly. 

"You! you're the one that father has told us about," Hikari stated looking up at in the dark night sky, sunrise was slowly ascending, and it cast a orange hue across the clouds. 

"The one and only and you'll all pay for my suffering, You took away my daughter and I intend to make you pay!" he growled with vengeance. 

Sora frowned she felt a chill suddenly, as did Hikari, a cold wind came over them. the crewmates look two and forth. The winds picked up and the sail began to fill rapidly. Waves began to form, first small three foot waves, then eventually they grew bigger to about ten feet in height and five feet wide hitting the Night n Gale hard. 

"Take cover!" Taichi shouted over the howling and rough ocean. 

The crew did there best to take cover from the over powering gail like winds and fifteen foot waves that pounded the ship. the Night n Gale then capsized then bobbed back to the top the anchor was the only thing that was keeping it from the ship from sailing and further out to sea.

The boards creaked and cracked, the water pressure began to get at the ship. 

"TAICHI! THE ANCHOR! IT WON'T HOLD ANY LONGER! IF THIS KEEPS UP IT WILL TEAR OFF," warned Raul who desperately tried to see his Captain but with out a due.

"RAUL CUT IT OFF, IT'S EITHER LOSE THE SHIP OR  RUN A GROUND! DO IT!" Taichi cried, he had no other choice. 

The Night n Gale was in peril, Raul cut the anchor away. The ship was thrown around the ocean like a toy, the crew barely able to maintain there footing on board. 

Meanwhile, Seroas observed from a pool of water that was in front of him, he had fixed his cave up now, back to it's original state. Red velvet curtain's, table cloths, and many candles to light the cave. 

He grinned as he watched Taichi and crew barely hold on for dear lives as there ship began to fall apart, "ha ha ha!!" he laughed manically, "The sooner you lose your lives the quicker I have my daughter back!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

****

iH


	2. Cyclops Island

Night n Gale II

Chapter 2

Cyclops Island 

The mid morning sun beat down on the white sandy beach. The tide raced up on shore then slowly rolled back into the ocean, gulls high about in the air circled the sky scouring the beach for washed up creatures.

in the cove not too far from shore was a ship it's haul badly damaged, debris was scattered in variously. Floating on top of the water and washed ashore by the incoming tide.

Sora was on the beach lying there, unmoving, as was, Taichi who was a couple feet from her. Jyou just began to come too, Koushiro was lying on his back near Taichi but he too was still unconscious.

Jyou sat up he held his head for a moment until he looked up around him, "Where is this place…" he wondered.

From the forest Takeru and Hikari emerged with herbs, "Jyou!" she hollered and ran over to him, "We woke up first but I hate to be the one to bring you bad news, but Miyako is missing, I couldn't find her any where," she replied with worry.

"No, I fear a greater evil is at hand here," Takeru said coming up to them.

Hikari looked at him with doubt, "Evil, how can that be he wanted us killed not alive…" she trailed off.

"SORA!" The three turned to see Taichi on his hands and knees right beside Sora.

"Brother! Wait let her rest she's fine!" Hikari ran over toward them, Jyou and Takeru both followed. Sora was starting to come out of her unconscious state, she was laying on her side then rolled over on to her back.

Jyou kneeled down beside her, "Sora how are you doing?" he questioned.

She moaned, "I feel like I was ran over by a horse," she grumbled she opened one eye the pulled herself up.

"It's good that you're all right," Taichi told her.

Jyou observed their captain, "You need to be looked after, you got a pretty bad cut on you shoulder," he walked over to him and checked the wound, "Come we got to get that cleaned up."

"I'm fine," he pulled his arm from reach of Jyou getting up he turned around and stared at his father's ship which was now his and gasped, "Oh my god, she's broken," he whispered.

"After a storm like that of course she is going to be wrecked, and from the sites the ship is stranded on a sandbar, that's what kept her from not sinking to the depths," Takeru explained to Taichi who nodded.

"My Inventions!" Koushiro shouted he jumped up from his seat and stood staring in horror at the ship which was in shambles, "The ship…Taichi this will cost us like half the amount it dose when we deliverer cargo to a port."

"I know, but who said we had to pay to find supplies to repair it?" he questioned.

"Are you suggesting we steal supplies?" Sora asked plainly.

Taichi frowned then turned to her, "No, Sora not steal, I mean there has got to be some one on this island who needs help, like physical help we could braider that."

"Don't count on it Taichi, there isn't much here, it's deserted so far as the eye can tell," Takeru replied.

"It's true, we went earlier into the forest looking for herbs," Hikari then looked into the forest suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Taichi asked.

"Nothing, I don't think," she then turned and smiled at her brother, "It was nothing."

"Alright if your sure," he then looked at the ship, "Well if we are going to get of this island we better start to gather wood to repair her."

"Wait! Miyako where is she?" Koushiro cried he looked about but he couldn't see any sign of his friend anywhere.

"it's like she disappeared," Sora whispered she pulled herself up off the beach, took a wobbly step forward then stopped, "What if is was pulled out to sea.. I mean we all fell off the ship at one point during that awful storm last night."

"No that can't be, how did we all manage to stay together on this island and only she was swept out to sea?" Koushiro questioned her.

"The current must have changed rapidly, who knows but where would we find her? I mean we have no ship to sail, we got to fix her first then we can go to find Miyako," Taichi said, he walked forward.

"I think she is being held prisoner," Hikari replied, the crew turned to her.

"How do you know?" Koushiro questioned.

"I could feel the evil presence during the duration of that storm. And that storm wasn't no natural storm it was the conjuring of evil," she explained briefly.

"We know that, Serous is furious with me, it's obvious he wants us dead cause it's our fault. Or maybe it's more of my fault that Catherine is dead," Taichi paced, "But what dose this have to do with Miyako?"

"That is what quite puzzling," she replied.

They heard someone running through the bush and next thing they knew Miyako came flying into Koushiro and they both toppled over onto the ground. Miyako franticly scrambled to her feet, "QUICK WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" she cried.

"Miyako wait! What's wrong where were you?" Koushiro had tons of questions wondering through his mind but at the moment she took off passed him.

"NO TIME WE GOT TO LEAVE!" she cried.

The sound of tremendous footsteps vibrated the ground, which the stood, then they all bolted out of the forest as fast as they could.

Once they broke through the to the beach they ran to the shore and turned all out of breath.

"is this the evil you were talking about!?" Sora cried. She looked to ward the forest in the distance.

The Crew could see a giant man like creature walking toward them, his face was wrinkled and look scared and he had one large eye centered on it's face, it's nose was flat only feature that distinguished it was two holes.

"Yes, that could be it," Hikari replied she looked to Takeru for and explanation but he just shrugged.

The creature stood still then and sniffed they air, and let out a roar. He then turned back and went back the way it had come.

The crew sighed in relief and they sat down on the beach. Miyako went into the tale that she had wakened before the rest and went to look for help. There was a village just beyond the forest, she visited and she was about to ask for directions when that large creature appeared from nowhere and began to terrorize the small village.

"The villagers called it The Cyclops of Ragudin," she replied frowning remembering the screaming villagers running away frightened.

"Maybe there is an underlying evil related to that Cyclops," Taichi looked toward his sister.

"I don't know maybe it was it that we sensed but it's hard to tell. We should go find out at the village about it," Hikari told him.

"Good Idea, if we get some answers from where it originates then we can find out who or what is behind that beast," Sora said.

The crew nodded, Taichi lead the way toward the forest once again. This time they were going to go to that village and get answers. They had momentarily forgot about the Night n Gale who lay just off shore.

A crackling howling laughter erupted from nowhere. It echoed with in the cave and Seoras was furious enough with out having to hear that nonsense.

Scratch appeared just a few feet from him still laughing and clutching is hairy body. "Shut up!" he cried.

"Oh I will indeed you have once and for all killed them didn't you?" he broke into laughter again but this time Seoras shot a bolt of lighting at him which Scratch easily avoided.

"Now that is no way to treat a friend, huh good buddy? Surely you have a little rust in the department of killing but don't take it out on me," she said as sincerely as he could.

"They find ways to survive but they won't for long. I will be bring back my daughter with your help!" he replied giving a glare at the half man half goat figure that float just off the floor.

"Yes, my help," He laughed again, "Your daughter is just evil all around isn't she that's why she fell for the captain Taichi. He is quite a handsome fellow I would say," he rubbed his breaded chin.

"BRING HER BACK NOW! The more help the better and stronger we will be!" Seoras shouted at the goat.

"Are you sure you want to I mean, Taichi still alive she will fall for him all over again. I say you should wait," he replied.

"WAIT FOR WHAT? OUR DOWNFALL!" he shouted.

"Now, now. I want my payment of a soul that you have apparently promised me. Only then will she come back from the dead. An eye for an eye as the saying goes," he smirked at Seoras who looked around the cave his eyes fell onto the bowl of water.

"How about a common person? Anyone? Doesn't it matter whom?" he questioned staring into the bowl.

"That should be suitable, since I believe we are up against a fair amount of magical power," scratch stroked his goatee and looking thoughtful, "Yes, I would say that they have two magical people aboard their ship."

Seoras looked at him though he was mad "There is only one! That is her," he pointed down at the bowl a picture of Hikari showed.

Scratch howled with laughter then snickering he pointed his finger down into the bowl then another image showed, "He is one too. You can not tell only cause he hasn't preformed any kind of magic at all."

"No way, he was a hawk how could have learned magic? It's impossible."

"There are more thing that you do not know about this boy, he is strong. As being handled with for the last seven years with who know what kind of magical doers. He could have picked up stuff. Now that's not saying he knows that he has any or how to use it. It would only take Hikari long for her to realize that he can actually perform magic, just watch."

Seoras eyed him not looking very amused at this news, "if that is the case I should turn him back to the hawk he was."

"I don't like this. I don't want to see it again," Miyako cried, she clutched onto Koushiro's arm as the journeyed further into the forest.

"We should watch out there are bogs around this area," Taichi called from the front of the group.

They quietly progressed through the forest, the path they followed was clear and seem to be used as a roadway for villagers to head toward the shore and to get back to their own villages.

"Sora!" a voice shouted from the treetops.

Sora looked up she didn't see anything, "Taichi stop!" she said to him.

"It's me Yamato! Help me!" he shouted from a tiny cage that was pined up high in the tall evergreens.

"How did you get there!?" she said shocked.

"No time to explain help me please before that monster comes back," Yamato said he looked nervously toward the narrow path through the forest.

Hikari thought for a moment, "I could possibly cut that rope, with my magic but that could cause the cage to fall all that height and crash to the ground along with Yamato."

"Koushiro you have any suggestions?" Sora asked.

He furrowed his brow, "We could do what Hikari suggested, say we put some leaves together and soften the ground a bit--".

"We could just tie a rock to the end of the rope I have here," Takeru said holding a coil of rope, "And toss it up to him. It should work."

"Good Idea," Taichi replied, "We got a plan Yamato, we are going to tie a rock to the end of this rope and when we throw it up you catch it and tie it on to the cage and just climb down."

Jyou tossed the rope to Yamato who missed. Then again Jyou tossed it but this time it was successful. Yamato tied the rope to the cage, then swung the door open and climbed down the rope he reached about midway when gigantic footsteps approached.

"Quickly! Yamato!" Sora shouted to him.

As fast as he could Yamato climbed down as he touched the ground the Cyclops appeared, he looked to the cage, which now was empty. It walked closely to the cage examined the rope that hung off it then looked to where the rope led. He saw nothing he let out a mighty roar and pounded his fists against his chest.

The eight held there breathes as the hid behind a bush not too far away from the monster. They watched as it took a few looks around then turned and walked back from where he had came from.

Taichi was first to get out into the open, "Okay that was close."

"Your telling me," Yamato said huffing and puffing still trying to catch his breath, "But now we have to go find Mimi she in a village not to far away from here. And if I'm right that Monster is heading toward there as well."

"Right then, let's go," Taichi, said he took lead and they followed the beast.

The Cyclops was ransacking the village when they arrived. People ran around screaming and finding places to hide. Taichi feeling the need to do something ran out behind him screamed and threw a rock "HEY ONE EYED FREAK!" the Cyclops turned around and began after him.

"Taichi! That's a stupid, stupid idea!" Sora yelled angrily.

As he was running away from the village trying to get the monster to back off, "You stay there and take after the villagers, if I remember correctly there is supposed to be bogs on this island somewhere." He called back to them.

Taichi ran back into the forest the Cyclops chased after him, he headed to his right off the path and threw the brush, every one and awhile getting scratched and snagged on branches. He broke through into a clearing and beyond he could see a bogs, numerous about of them.

He stopped looked back the Cyclops was gaining, he concentrated to the bogs, the high spots he had to get too. He hopped on one then to the next high spot until he was further away from safe ground and enough quick sand in front of him that he thought it would be safe from the Cyclops grasps.

The Cyclops stopped and stared at Taichi, who was waving his hands, "Come and get me!" he shouted. He roared then started to walk into some of the quick sand the sand swallowed it up to his neck. Taichi watched as slowly the sand consumed the Cyclops.

Hikari watched at Yamato and Mimi hugged, she then turned to Takeru who too was looking at Yamato, "What wrong Takeru?"

"He reminds me of someone I knew so long ago," he said. Then he remembered about what Sora had said. He turned to her, "Sora is this Yamato the one you think that could be my brother?" he asked.

"Yes, it is. I can call him over if you like." Sora said. Takeru nodded, "Yamato, I have someone I should introduce you too."

Yamato and Mimi both came over to where Sora was standing with her friends, "What is it?" Yamato asked.

"Yamato this is Takeru-." She was interrupted by him.

"Takeru, my little brother?" he questioned in shock. He looked at Takeru the resemblance was remarkable to him.

"I remember you from long ago," Takeru began, "And when I saw you today from a distance I though in my memory the best I could…I haven't saw you since the day I was turned into hawk."

Taichi came back to the group, "Taichi, are you okay?" Sora questioned.

He nodded, "The Cyclops is no more." He said. Then he saw Takeru and Yamato who were staring at each other with shocked expressions. "So they are brothers."

The two long lost brothers hugged, Mimi dabbed her eyes with a tissue she had pulled out of her pocket.

"I thought you were dead," Yamato cried, his tears of joy to see his brother here alive overwhelmed him and he hugged him again. "You have to come with me home, Mom I have to show her and dad that you're alive."

"Mom, Dad?" Takeru questioned sort of mystified. "I will." Takeru then turned to Sora, Taichi, Jyou, Koushiro, Miyako and last of all Hikari, "Thanks very much for helping me, Hikari I want to thank you for feeling that I have some potential," he walked up to her, "Thank you." He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome, Takeru," Hikari said. She smiled and light traced the area of her cheek he had kissed her.

"Takeru maybe one day when you get well acquainted with your brother and mom and dad then perhaps you can rejoin us," Taichi said with a warm smile.

"Thank for the offer Taichi but I think I've been away from home long enough," Takeru replied as he stood next to his brother and his wife.

**_To Be Continued..._**

****

iH


	3. A New Chapter Begins

**The Night n Gale II Chapter 3**

_A New Chapter Begins_

* * *

After the brief stay in town with Yamato and the others they had set sail late afternoon expected to reach the city of Amyala the following day to deliver cargo. 

Taichi was at the steering and looked head into the setting sky; he got another man to take over from him then walked over to her sister who still was a little distant. "Hikari, what are you thinking about?" he asked sitting next to her on a wooden create.

She smiled halfheartedly then looked at him, "I miss Takeru."

"I see, there will be other times where you will be able to see him again. I'm sure of it." Taichi said draping his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"But it's just not that, he knows magic like me. After being held captive in a parrot body for so long." She said looking out into the ocean.

There was a bell ringing, "Looks like dinner is ready come on." Taichi replied getting up off the cerate he was sitting on.

Hikari got up as well and the two head down to the gully.

"This ladies and gentleman is a specialty that my mom thought up," Sora replied placing the tin pot on the table.

"What's so special?" Koushiro asked confused as she poured a scoop of what ever was in the pot into his bowl.

Sora eyed him, "It's called, for your information, vegetable soup." She replied then began giving everyone else a scoop of vegetable soup.

Everyone took a bite of the soup Sora waited for the compliments for them telling her how good her cooking was. But the faces of everyone else told a different story.

"Well?" she inquired staring directly at Taichi.

He started to sweat a bit, and then managed to swallow. "It's very good…"

She looked at Taichi then to Koushiro who did clearly not like the soup she had made but before he could see she was looking at him. Sora had already dropped the scoop into the soup pot and went above deck in a hurry.

Taichi frowned so did Hikari, "You guys are not very nice." She said getting up from her plate and followed Sora up to the deck.

Taichi let out a sigh then looked over at Koushiro, "You do realize you are going to have to apologize to her."

Koushiro sighed as well, "It's not like I wanted her to get upset."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hikari found Sora sitting at the front of the ship looking down in the water. She approached her slowly then spoke up, "Sora, it was really good effort." She said patting her on the shoulder.

"Nothing but effort…" she said gingerly still not looking directly at Hikari.

"I know how it feels; it took a long time till I got the hang of magic. It wasn't till last year that I could throw fireballs large enough to knock out an entire fleet of harpies." She said trying to sympathize with her.

"Thanks for the effort in comforting me, Hikari."

Hikari smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Now shall we go back down to the gully?" she questioned.

"Yeah might as well." Sora said agreeing with her then they both headed down where the other three were.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Taichi and the others cleaned their plates before heading up on deck. Taichi took the tiller and was stirring the ship once again. "We should be arriving to port of Ismala in a bit," Taichi said looking straight ahead.

"Actually, Taichi I would say it is a least another half and hour," Koushiro said eyeing the island from his telescope.

"Sorry, another half and hour," Taichi said rather sarcastically.

"Facts that's all Taichi," Koushiro said then laughed and headed back down in the galley to finish up an invention he was working on.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"MAHHA, HA, HAHAHA!" there was a loud pop out of no where Seroas looked at him with rage, "You bafone!" he shouted angrily.

Scratch simply laughed again, "What's the matter Seroas? You can't capture's Taichi's soul for me?" he asked.

"I am working on it," he said simply.

"Well try harder. You are trying to win back your daughters life aren't you not?" he said happily as he twiddled his fingers together in anticipation.

"Well how about you give her life back that way you will half more souls to collect," Seroas said.

Scratch shook his head, "I'm afraid it does not work like that," he said quickly.

"You come here and hackle me constantly, leave so I can think of an demise for the crew of the Night n Gale in PEACE," Seroas growled at him.

"Fine, remember what I want," Scratch said and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Damn goat," he muttered under his breath.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Night n Gale was docked in Ismala as expected. They were unloading some cargo while Taichi and the others were walking in the city looking for supplies and food. "Why do I get the feeling people are staring at us?" Hikari questioned her brother.

"Staring like how?" he asked, "We are just new comers of course they are going to curious and look."

Jyou walked up to a vender looking at the merchandise displayed on his table. The objects all resembled a rams head with a black jewel embedded in it, "This looks familiar for some reason," he said out loud.

Koushiro stood by him too, "How we have never run into that kind of stuff before," he said reasoning.

"What are you guys looking at?" Sora asked as they all looked down at the various trinkets on the table. Taichi and Hikari hadn't noticed the three of them stopped at the vendor and continued to walk together and turned the corner.

"They are trinkets I picked up from the Skull Mountain. After it's demise mind you," said the vendor who was smiling at them hoping for them to buy one or may two of them.

"Skull Mountain…You are kidding right?" Sora questioned her one eyebrow raised at the man.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" he asked.

"Well…for one thing Skull Mountain is destroyed," Koushiro jumped in, "And as a matter of fact why would these trinkets be there?"

The vender kept his smile, "Because I happen to know these trinkets bring great treasure and fortune like you wouldn't believe."

"If they all came from Skull Mountain, its evil," Jyou said eyeing the gentleman carefully.

"Why are you so suspicious of these trinkets, they are merely something that will bring great fortune to you," the vender said again.

"Black magic is everywhere and by the looks of those 'trinkets' as you call them. It looks like bad luck," Sora said as she picked one up for a closer inspection.

"Wait a minute," Taichi said he stopped and looked behind him and the three of them were gone, "Where did they go?" Taichi asked confused.

"I don't know, lets trace back our steps," Hikari suggested.

Hikari and Taichi turned around and started back the way they had come then they two collided with the other three. The trinket Sora had bought to show Taichi and Hikari fell from her hands and on to the ground in front of Hikari.

Hikari bent down to pick it up, "Where did you get this?" she questioned.

"I saw a stand back there with strange vendor and he had these trinkets of a sheep's head with a black jewel in the middle of its forehead. So Sora bought one to show you two," Jyou said.

"You shouldn't have," Hikari replied as she took the trinket from her, "This is the devil from the west. He rules the underworld and lives to feed of souls," she said.

"Definitely not good," Jyou said, "Let me go back to the stand," he turned around and the other followed. But when they got to the place where the stand was it was gone.

"It was there," Koushiro said pointing to the barren area where the man had all those trinkets.

Hikari closed her eyes and held her hand out in front of the area where Koushiro was pointing to and moved her hand side to side then up and down. She shook her head in a disapproving gesture, "Definitely the black magic," she said quietly as she turned to her brother.

"So it appears that we are being targeted," Taichi said, "But for what reason? We never had a run in with a devil."

"Maybe something happened on Skull Mountain that we aren't aware of," Koushiro said.

"But how do we find out?" Sora questioned she was now concerned.

"Remember we felt that surge of evil after Skull Mountain exploded?" Hikari asked them.

"ARREST THEM!" a large male voice shouted out.

The five soon found themselves surrounded by guards who had long swords pointed out at them.

"I'm sorry but what did we do wrong?" Taichi asked confused.

None of the guards answer him but shortly a man came through the circle of guards, "You are the crew of that ship," he said pointing southward toward the docks.

"There are many ships there mister, you have to be more specific on that," Taichi said sounding a little smart the head guard didn't seem amused at his answer.

"The biggest ship in the port at the moment," guard said a little angry.

"Yes it is," Taichi replied.

"Well I'm afraid your wanted in the city of Ismala, you all have to come with me," he said strongly.

"That is crazy; we are only merchant sailors how did we get wanted in the first place?" Jyou questioned.

"Unknown for you the king requests all vessels to write before they are to deliver anything to the port of Ismala. You have broken that rule and as a result you are going to jail," he said.

"Sir I have arrested them as you've wanted," the guard who had capture the crew said as he walked up to the thrown to a man seated in a large thrown with a crown of small size on his head.

"Good," the man replied he tapped his fingers on arm rest. "Make sure also that you search the ship and cargo for anything that looks like it can contain the obelisk."

"Yes Sir," the guard said quickly then marched out of the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Down in the dungeon's the crew sat in the sell trying to think of the reason why they were arrested. "Amazingly odd," Koushiro commented as he looked out the small window of the jail cell.

"Nothing is amazingly odd," Jyou said annoyed as he was staring just outside of the cell watching the guard, "Why are you holding us?" he asked again for what seemed to be the millionth time.

There wasn't a response from the guard but Jyou sat there patiently staring at him. Hikari sighed, "It's not use," she said.

"Well there has to be a liable reason," Sora said with confidence. "Maybe they are searching for treasure or something."

"What treasure do we have on our ship?" Taichi asked with a frown as he paced back and forth in the cell.

The guard suddenly moved and left them, "Hey!! Where are you going!" Jyou exclaimed he then pounded bars making a rattling noise.

"Jyou come on, we have to think of another way other then shouting and yelling," Taichi said still pacing anxiously.

"I know why you are here," a female voice said.

"You do?" Jyou said shocked, "Wait…who are you and how do you know?" he asked.

"My name is Izumi," the girl replied.

"What have you done to be put in jail?" Hikari questioned.

"I don't know really, only that when I awoke I was in here and no one would answer me as to why I was here," she said.

"Don't worry once we free ourselves we will help you," Taichi said.

Sora was looking at Hikari who had her eyes closed, "Hikari?" she opened her eyes then looked at Sora, "I sense a magical presence from the moment I stepped into the dungeon area" she whispered to her.

"But from whom?" Sora questioned.

"Izumi," she replied.

Taichi turned around to the girls, "what did you say?" he whispered back to them.

"Taichi she has magical powers of some sort," she said.

"Maybe it is a trap," Jyou said coming into the conversation.

Koushiro shook his head, "Why would it be a trap we are already in one anyways," he said.

Taichi turned around again facing the wall where they heard the girl's voice from, "Izumi, do you know magic?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't remember…." She said trailing off. "I only know my name and that is all," she finished and was quite.

In the thrown room the guards came back, "Sir there was nothing on the ship, no obelisk, but we know there is a sorceress aboard because we found numerous magical books," he explained.

"I see, bring the sorceress here I want to talk to her," he said.

"Yes sir," the guard said then left with out hesitating.

The guard had come down the stairs and everyone quickly quieted, he then stopped in front of the Crew looking at the two women, "Which one of you is the sorceress?" he asked.

"I am," Hikari said stepping forward, "Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"Come up with me now," he said he began to open the gate.

Hikari went with the guard the he shut the door locking it; he directed her up the stairs soon they were gone.

Koushiro grinned, "This is just the moment to show you my latest invention," he said digging in his pockets.

"is it going to get us out of a predicament?" Jyou asked.

"Yes it is," Koushiro said reassuringly still rummaging through his pocket until he felt what he was looking for and pulled it out a small oval shaped object everyone stared at it for a moment.

"What is it?" Taichi asked.

"A pocket knife," he exclaimed happily.

"There is a knife in that little small thing?' Sora questioned.

"Yes, and it also has a lock pick on it too. I thought if you need help and ur lock up u can just use the pick to get out." He said thoughtfully then walked to the lock and started to try to unlatch the locking mechanism that was in the lock on the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What is you're name?" the king asked Hikari as she was standing before him now.

"Hikari," she said calmly.

"Nice to meet you Hikari, I sense you possess a strong magic about you," he said.

"I guess you can say that," she replied.

The king made a nodding motion with his head to say that he understood she didn't want to talk that much, "I shall get down to want I really want to say," he began, "I 'm looking for obelisk of Basra and someone on your ship has it in their possession."

"Obelisk of Basra…That is crazy we don't have anything like that aboard the ship," she said.

"Why do you lie! You must have it on the ship somewhere, we already searched it top from bottom!" he said insisting to her that she tell him now.

"I'm telling the truth! Why would you think we have the Obelisk with us?" she questioned angrily now.

"I sensed its magic near by! It has to be from your ship because that is where it's energy remains the strongest!" he declared.

Hikari shook her head, "The Obelisk has not touched the ship, we have docked in Basra maybe that explains why you think it is on the ship."

The King glowed red with fury, "You insult my intelligents!" he growled he shot his hand toward her and before she could do anything she felt herself go flying backwards and onto the ground.

The king approached her and drew his sword, "And for that you shall pay for your life," he raised his sword up above him but then flames leaped from no where and divied on to him setting his clothing a flame.

Taichi, Koushiro, Sora and Jyou entered with Izumi behind them she was short girl with blond had she had a brown dress on with a beaded necklace hanging around her neck.

"You will pay for this!" the king shouted at them.

Hikari reached both hands out in front of her then sent lighting blots in the kings direction, "That's what happened when you mess with White Magic," she said smartly.

The King fell onto the ground with the guards attending to him and trying to put out the flames on his robes at the same time.

"Pay back it not really in our schedule at the moment," Taichi said, "Guys let's go," he replied.

The crew took off out of the door and headed for the exits but they were blocked with guards.

"Great and just when I thought things were easy," Jyou said annoyed.

"Let's show them a thing or two guys," Taichi said as he with drew his sword, the others followed suit.  
Sora and Hikari protected Izumi; both Hikari and Sora were fighting two different guards Hikari kicked hers in the stomach then another came to attack they clashed swords, "You know you shouldn't have blocked our way out," she said. The guard didn't answer and attacked her again she blocked the sword.

Sora had two guards that were attacking her, she slashed one then clashed swords with the other and kicked him back which sent him flying.

Taichi was bouncing from guard to guard; they were significantly out numbered.

Koushiro slashed one guard and kicked him out of they way, "Taichi here comes more," he said.

"I don't know how much longer we are going to be able to last," Taichi said as he dealt a blow to the next guard with his sword.

"I agree any plans guys?" Jyou said as he two was fighting with two guards. Blocking shots and trying to get shots at them himself. Then he kicked on and slashed the other.

Izumi watched the fighting she was anxious she didn't like fighting herself and watching the other fight while she stood to do nothing. She looked two and forth she just wished all the soldiers would stop so they could have a chance to escape.

But then the King showed up, "You are outnumbered give it up!" he declared.

"Not a chance," Taichi replied as he kicked another guard away from him.

"No, leave us alone!" Izumi shouted.

"You, who let you out!" he cried he went towards her. By then Sora and Hikari weren't close enough to her so they could protect her.

"Izumi!" Hikari cried she drop kicked a guard and started to her but before she could make it a strong gust of wind evolved the entire room knocking the guards of their feet and the king fell down as well.

Hikari watched wide eyed, "Whoa…" she exclaimed, "elemental magic."

Taichi and the others took the opportunity to escape the castle.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile Seoras was watching from the tube of water he had in front of him he remained quite as he watched.

Scratch appeared then in a puff of smoke, "Seoras have you thought of a plan to get my souls?" he said with a muffled laugh.

"No, forget about your souls," he said quickly.

"What happened? You have a change of heart or something?" he asked bitterly.

"None of you business goat, I have some place to go," Seoras vanished leaving Scratch with Catherine's body.

"You can't just leave me here!" Scratch shouted angrily into the air.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Night n Gale had set sail yet again, this time with a new crew member Izumi Orimoto who herself had a mysterious past as it seemed.

"That is some strong magic you possess Izumi," Hikari said.

Izumi simply shook her head, "I don't know how it happens, just that when I'm nervous, scared or anxious, it just happens," she explained.

Sora looked on her left hand and saw a rainbow bracelet, "How did u get that?" she asked.

Izumi shrugged, "I had it when I woke up. I don't know how it got there though," she said.

"Then we will help you regain your memory," Taichi said with a promise.

"Thank you Taichi," she smiled at him then the others, "Thank you all of you for rescuing me from the dungeon."

"No problem, we will do all it takes, right Taichi," Jyou said looking it Taichi direction.

"That's right," he agreed.

"And maybe one of my inventions will help out as well," Koushiro said smiling. They all laughed with him.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	4. The Crystal of Lore Part I

**Night n Gale II Chapter 4**

_The Crystal of Lore Part I  
_

* * *

Izumi sat at the bow of the ship looking at the ocean as the waves slammed into the ship's hull. She sighed heavily, "How did I get here?" she questioned to herself. 

Hikari came up from behind her, "Its okay if you can't remember," she said softly putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I owe you all so much for the past couple of days, if I could only remember what happened to me and why I can't remember anything," she said to her with concern.

"Is it something that is bad?" Hikari questioned.

"I don't know," she replied shaking her head, "I don't even know who my family is."

"That's okay you've got us," Hikari said smiling at her.

"Thanks, Hikari," she smiled back.

Below the deck Sora and Jyou were waiting by Koushiro's cabin door, "You know Koushiro we are going to leave if you don't let us in and show us what ever it is you have to show us," Jyou replied tapping his fingers against the door's frame.

"One second," Koushiro hollered through his cabin door, "Okay come in," he said finally.

Jyou opened the door to find a whole bunch of papers, drawings and scrap pieces of wood lying on the ground and on top of the table.

"What exactly were you going to show us?" Sora asked looking around in the mess for some kind of gadget he'd been working on.

"I only have the prototype but here it is," Koushiro said pulling out a small model it had a set of wings perched on top of a saddle like holding mechanism.

"How exactly does it work?" Jyou asked curious.

"Well, there will be a person strapped to these wings," he picks up the wings to show them, "Then they will sit on this saddle, the saddle will be pulled back all the way down like so," and demonstrates it on the small prototype then there was a click.

"After the clicking sound is made that means that the saddle is in a locked position. With a hit of a hammer or what ever; it should release the locking mechanism and send the person into the air," He said excitedly then he demonstrated it the wings after it went sailing off the saddle plummeted to the ground.

"Well that didn't work," Jyou stated wearily.

"Jyou there is supposed to be a person on there, so once he is in the air he would release the wings with these strings," he quickly demonstrated how the wings would open up. "Like that," Koushiro said.

"Oh, so when are we going to be using this invention?" Sora questioned curious to see the full size version.

Koushiro paused for a moment to think, "Well when ever I build it and when there is a fit opportunity to use it," he said.

"IZUMI!" they heard Hikari shout out in panic. The three ran up out onto the deck toward where Hikari was holding Izumi.

"What happened?" Taichi asked nervously as he saw her lying in Hikari's arms unconscious.

"I'm not sure," Hikari said fanning Izumi's face. Hikari tensed up feeling a magical presence.

"Hikari what's wrong?" Sora asked noticing that she had tensed up.

"There is a magical presence," she said, "Strong magical presence."

Izumi's body began to glow then suddenly she sat up right, "King Ismal and Queen Vasha of the kingdom of Vibrant requests your presents to their kingdom," she said though a different voice other then her own.

"Why?" Taichi asked.

"We wish to ask a favor of your services, don't worry no harm will come to your friend," she said then as quickly as it came it left and Izumi awoke.

"Vibrant is far away from here, maybe four weeks I believe," Jyou said quickly.

"This is crazy," Taichi said a little irritated.

Izumi got up, "What happened?" she questioned.

"Someone took over your body briefly to give a message to us," Hikari said.

Taichi and Jyou walked to toward the tiller, "Koushiro map a course for Vibrant," Taichi said sounding a little angry.

"Aye, Taichi," Koushiro went down into his quarters to refer to the maps.

"For someone to go all that trouble to contact us it must be something important," Jyou said frowning his brow and thinking that there may be another motive for it.

"That or they are planning to send us on a treasure hunt," Taichi replied.

"I was a messenger," Izumi said she shook her head, "I felt nothing that it was coming and you say that I know elemental magic," she said to Hikari sounding a little frustrated.

Hikari sighed, "For someone who doesn't realize that you have the ability it won't come suddenly it will take some time until you regain your abilities to reconzie how to sense magical auras."

Izumi remained quite, Sora watched her then looked at Hikari, "Cheer up it looks like we have some kind of adventure coming up," Sora said smiling.

"Where?" Izumi questioned.

"A land called Vibrant, just a couple of weeks away," Sora replied she looked over where Taichi and Jyou were and they seemed to be discussing something.

"Vibrant," Izumi repeated, "Sounds familiar a bit," she said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Okay, Taichi," Koushiro said as he climbed up the stairs from the galley and approached Taichi and Jyou, "Here is the course, going to be oh about a good two weeks," he said.

Taichi took the plans from him and looked at them, "Okay, good job," he then gave them back to Koushiro.

The girls walked up to where Taichi and Jyou were, "Do we have a direction?" Sora questioned.

"Yes, two weeks away," he said.

Izumi fainted again, then as before her body glowed she rose in the air then opening her eyes which were glowing green same as her body, "Taichi, as a quicker passage I will transport your ship right to our port that way you have less distance to travel and we can hold a meeting shortly after. I advise that you hold on tight so none of your crew members gets thrown overboard. Any who do get thrown overboard will be lost in time," she said then as the last time the entity that taking over her body had left.

Hikari grabbed her and then grabbed onto a crate that was next to her, Sora and the others did the same each grabbing onto a stationary item. Soon the winds came, the night n gale was rocked violently all the while they felt the ship moving very quickly through the water. After only fifteen minutes everything had quieted and they notice they were no longer in the middle of the ocean but they were docked at a port.

"Talk about witch craft," Jyou said standing up looking around the port a little shocked.

"Nothing but the best," Hikari said quietly with worry.

Izumi had awoken in the midst of the travel and was very confused, "This must be strong magic," she said.

Sora had nothing to say because she was shocked as was Koushiro seeing he couldn't explain this with any of his own scientific theories but he tried, "Well you know about how…" Koushiro was cut off before even finishing.

"Koushiro!" they cried.

"Okay sorry," he said quickly.

Soon the ship was surrounded by guards dressed in gold colored fabric. Then they were shortly followed a man and women who were also dressed in gold she wore a long dress with red sequence of flower patterns and he wore a gold shirt with the pants being red and a sequence in form of a flame. In his hand he held a long saber in his left hand, on the very top of the saber was a red jewel surrounded by small and medium sized spikes. The Queen wore a red jewel that matched the saber on her index finger.

"Welcome to Vibrant," the king replied holding both arms out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, let me get this straight," Taichi began as he took a bite of bread, he took time to chew it first before speaking again, "You want us to go to the Isles of Lore to retrieve what is called the Crystal of Lore?" he questioned.

"The Crystal can be located on all four islands. It has been said that guardians of the Isles got angry for all the greedy humans that came to them only to attempt to seize it. They decided to break it into four pieces. A different piece on each island with a different guardian for each of them. Wind, Water, Earth and Fire," The King said smiling as he watched the crew.

"And I supposed that to get each of the pieces there has to be a riddle or some kind of magical interference," Hikari said eyeing the king wearily.

The queen smiled at her, "Yes, there are numerous traps set so in order to get close to it you must pass them," she said.

"And if we don't succeed?" Sora questioned.

"You die," the king and queen said both at the same time.

Taichi and his crew looked a round at one another, "That's great," Jyou said.

"Well if it makes you feel better we picked your crew because we heard greatest praises from you all over the world," the queen said trying to pick up their hopes.

"With out do respect your majesty, I don't want to put me or my crew at risk," Taichi explained.

"We thought you might say that. And in the occasion you were to say that, I offer you a hefty prize enough to give you all enough money to retire," the king replied with a satisfied smile.

Taichi stood up, "Can I have a moment to speak with me crew alone?" he asked.

"Of course," The king and the queen got up along with their guards and they walked out of the small room closing the door behind them.

"Taichi this is suicide," Jyou said immediately speaking up on his concerns.

"They money is tempting," Taichi said.

Sora frowned, "Taichi do you really want to stop sailing?" she asked.

He smiled, "Never," he then looked at his sister.

"We have magic on our side," she said looking over to Izumi with a smile.

Koushiro frowned, "Even with that we still risk some chance that something will happen."

"I say we do it," Taichi replied.

"Your crazy, did you ever stop to think that we might actually die on this adventure?" Jyou asked incredulously.

"Yeah, but since when did that stop us from going?" Taichi asked.

They all remained silent and slowly they agreed, "I'm up to it if you're up to it," Sora said standing. Hikari and Izumi followed by Koushiro and then Jyou was the last to stand up.

"Then it's settled lets go get that crystal," Taichi said with a smile.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	5. The Crystal of Lore Part II

**The Night n Gale**** II**** Chapter 5**

_The Crystal of Lore Part II_

They were shortly arriving to the Isle of Lore the crew of the Night n Gale encounter strange visions just off the cost of the first island. The visions consisted of the illusion of flames gliding on water seeming as though the water its self was on fire. Hikari watched these visions carefully and all were illusions of magic. They were all attempts to ward off people who were after the crystal.

Izumi stood next to her watching how Hikari sensed the magical aura. She was saddened though how ever hard she tried she couldn't do it. The Vibrant Kingdom had sounded familiar but perhaps it was only her wishing it was familiar. Then at least she would be familiar with something and not just nothing.

_**CXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXC**_

Sora found Taichi sitting below at the table looking at the map, "Taichi you know this scares me a little bit," she confessed.

Taichi looked up at her, "I will have to admit that I am scared too. We don't know what we are getting into but I promise to keep you safe," he said.

Sora smiled, "I know you will, but even you can stop everything from happening."

Taichi stood up now, "Sora, Izumi and Hikari both know magic," he explained.

"But Izumi has amnesia, she doesn't remember how to use it," she cried.

"You're worrying for nothing, Sora," Taichi replied.

The ship jolted and sent Taichi forward into Sora then sending them onto the floor, him on top of her. They remained like that for a few moments then slowly inching forward to kiss her until they were startled by Jyou, "Taichi! Come quick we have a problem!" he cried.

Taichi and Sora quickly got up and ran to the top of the deck, "Jyou what's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"The ship has run a ground," he explained perplexed.

"How? we are out in the middle of no where," he said he walked to the star board side of the ship and peered down but saw nothing.

Koushiro came up on deck shortly, "Taichi what was that?" he asked he was almost asleep when he was woken.

Hikari and Izumi both came up to Taichi, "We should do a sound test," Taichi said.

Jyou picked up a rock and threw it overboard it was deep water still, "This is very wrong," he replied nervously.

Shortly after having done that the water started to bubble, "EVERYONE OTHER SIDE!" Taichi shouted as he retreated to the other side of the ship.

Out of the water emerged a sea serpent, "You got to be kidding me," Jyou cried annoyed slightly.

"Hikari! Do something," Taichi called to his sister.

Hikari frowned she couldn't taking something that big down with her magic alone. She looked at Izumi who was terrified at the creature that had just appeared, "Izumi grab my hand maybe we can help you expose your magic," Hikari said to her.

Izumi watched her carefully, "Okay," she said grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Now, we are in trouble so think hard Izumi, think like you we are going to die," she said pleading with her.

She closed her eyes quickly then thought hard as she could to bring the powers out, she couldn't feel anything. Hikari closed her eyes too she was chanting a spell she rose her free hand up in the direction of the monster and zapped it caused the monster to flinch. It growled and roared in agony but it did not go anywhere. It just got angrier.

The giant serpent thrashed its tail in the water then quickly went in and took a bite of one of the crew members and swallowing him as he screamed.

"Back away!" Taichi shouted at his crew members who were too close to the serpent.

Izumi watched horrified then closed here eyes again this time she was determined to help somehow. If she didn't the monster would have the upper hand and would take the ship down then they would never find out where she had come from. She closed her eyes, "I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!!" she shouted out loud then opening her eyes they glowed blue then the monster began to struggle and thrashing about as it was descending back into the water.

As soon as it appeared it was now back in the water Taichi carefully approached the side with the rest of crew behind him and looked over board. There was a vortex that swirling still and bubbles rising up from the middle of the vortex.

Hikari let go of Izumi's hand and looked at her astonished, "she did it on her own."

After a while the bubbles stopped reappearing and the vortex died away, "it drowned," Koushiro said watching as the remaining of the vortex disappeared.

Izumi eyes returned to normal then she collapsed Hikari catching her, "Izumi! Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah….I'm just a little weak," she whispered.

"How did you do that?" Taichi asked he was perplexed yet amazed.

She shook her head the truth was that she herself didn't know.

"Taichi, she has elemental magic she can control, earth, wind, fire and water," Hikari explained to him.

Sora walked over to them, "How are you feeling Izumi?" she asked worried about her.

"Just a little weak," she sat up now, "Thank you, Sora."

Sora smiled back at her.

_**CXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXC**_

Jyou and Taichi were at the tiller near the back Jyou was stirring the ship toward is course, "What happened?" he asked out of the blue.

Taichi looked confused at him, "What happened about what?" he asked.

Jyou looked over where Sora was standing with Hikari and Izumi the girls were laughing at something then Taichi looked over then turned to look at Jyou.

"It was nothing, when the ship jolted we fell…awkwardly like that," he said being truthful but yet blushing at the same time.

"So you don't just stay there for a long period of time," Jyou said.

"Well…" Taichi was lost on want to say because he himself didn't know what he was doing or how it looked like anyways.

"It's okay the secret is save with me," he replied.

"Yeah but there is nothing going on," Taichi said firmly this time.

"Koushiro!" Jyou called the scientist over.

Taichi sighed, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to ask Koushiro a question lets see what he says," Jyouthen saw him coming, "Between us three don't you remember the time when we went to the place were we all disappeared. Then when we came back Taichi and Sora kissed would you say that there something going on?"

Koushiro thought for a moment, "Yeah I do remember that, Taichi it was obvious by the way. Everyone knows about that."

Taichi sighed, "We are friends that is all."

Koushiro and Jyou began to laugh then Taichi having enough of the criticism walked away from them to the other side of the ship. He didn't have to listen to them make up stuff.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Taichi walked over to pile of ashes and kicked it. He quickly turnedaround and saw that everyone was back. They were all back._

_Sora ran up to Taichi she hugged him then she pulled away slightly and planted a kiss on his lips, the two had their arms wrapped around each other and were kissing quite passionately._

_Hikari smiled watching then held her hand out. "Okay Koushiro pay up." she said. Koushiro sighed. He didn't think they would be kissing like that this soon. He reached into his pocket. "Although it's best that Taichi moves on."Jyou said _

_"Very true," Hikari replied. "This only makes me have less fortune," Koushiro replied._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

He shook his head, "Okay that was then this is now," he said then walked up to the girls.

"Hey, Taichi," Izumi said as he approached Sora and Hikari both turned to face him.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Better, thanks. I am wondering if it is worth us going the isle to find the Crystal of Lore," she said her take was that these people from the Kingdom of Vibrant were seeking something more devious from the Crystal other then a simple three wishes to which they can better their kingdom.

"Well it's kind of too late to back out," Taichi said.

"Yeah…I'm sorry, I just worry," she then looked behind him at the isles just off in the distance.

_**CXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXC**_

The ship was in rowing distance of the first island the crew put the anchor down and then waiting for a moment to prepare for a dangerous journey.

Taichi, Jyou, Koushiro, Sora, Hikari and Izumi boarded the row boat then it was lowered into the water by the crew remaining on the ship.Slowly rowing the small boat toward the shore Hikari looked on wearily feeling strong magical power continue to build as they approached.

Once they reached the shore everyone disembarked they stood there looking around and observing the island.

"Hikari what do you think?" Taichi asked as he was still looking about.

Hikari walked toward the forest line and stopped just before reaching it, "There is no doubt that there is a strong magical presence. Taichi if we are going to go we are going to stick together."

_**CXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXC**_

After what seemed like hours the crew was about halfway through the forest. It was eerily quite, nothing except the song birds with their chirping and the cicada with their loud shrill sound that could be heard through out the entire trip.

Hikari felt like the magical aura that had evolved the island was fading rapidly. She stopped causing everyone else to do so, "I don't know about everyone but something big has happened."

"What do you mean?" Taichi asked.

"I think we've been beat to the Crystal," she replied.

"But that's impossible…the queen said we were the only help she thought was able to get it in the first place?" Jyou said quickly he looked at Hikari with worry.

"When you talk about a Crystal being as powerful as the Crystal of Lore there is ought to be a person that will seek its power," Koushiro said.

Sora frowned, "Then who is it that has it now?" she wondered aloud.

"That is my thought exactly," Taichi answered.

Soon after finishing the crew was greeted by sword point and surround by seven individuals, "Well that would be me," said a similar voice that Taichi recognized instantly.

"What are you doing here?" Jyou demanded angrily before Taichi could even say anything.

"Jyou, Taichi, Koushiro…long time no see," a guy came out into view making them now eight people.

"Someone I would gladly not want to see again," Koushiro said looking at him angrily.

"The harsh reaction when greeting and old friend," the man said again.

"Friend isn't something I would call you," Taichi replied coldly toward the man; the girls were a little confused about who this person was but chose not to say any thing.

"You have some good looking women right here," he said.

"What do you want Tsukasa, and stop dancing around," Taichi demanded angrily.

"Nothing," he went into the bag he was carrying with him and pulled out a large crystal, "But I'm assuming your looking for this."

"If you assume correctly for once," Taichi then looked at his men, "Call them off of us."

"Oh I don't know, I'm not sure I trust you," Tsukasa replied.

"Okay look we won't do anything, you guys out number us," Koushiro said quickly.

"Driving a hard bargain I see," he thought for a moment, "I guess your right about that as well."

"We won't do anything," Taichi said.

"Okay, men and ladies put your weapons down. We are going to have a nice chat with Taichi and his crew."

_**CXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXC**_

"So you two have been recruited by the King of Queen of Vibrant," Tsukasa repeated he was really fascinated that they just happened to meet on the same island at the same time for the same object.

"It doesn't make sense, why did she call us when she already assigned you to her case on getting the Crystal," Taichi said he scratched his head.

"Never the less, why don't we go our separate ways? Who really cares about the reason as to why?"

"There is always a reason why things are done."

"Taichi, with all do respect, maybe they were counting on one of us failing and hired the other in assurance that they do get their treasure," Jyou said.

"Good assumption Jyou, well I'm pretty sure you were second request of help," Tsukasa said he looked over to his crew who were sitting quietly talking to one another.

Taichi narrowed his eyes at him, "Look, Tsukasa this doesn't mean we are friends again. We have bigger fish to fry lets go back to the kingdom of Vibrant and ask them for ourselves instead of waiting here."

"Okay so be it," Tsukasa got up from the stone he was sitting on and walked to his crew when they talked for a minute.

Taichi turned to his own crew, "Let's go back and find out what is going on," he said.

_**CXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXC**_

Back on board the Night n Gale…

"Taichi who was that?" Hikari questioned.

"Someone from the past, which I prefer not to talk about at the moment," he said going over to Jyou who was sailing the ship.

"That is not fair, if you can't tell us then may be Jyou will tell," Hikari looked at the blue haired man for a moment and he sighed.

"I will tell you," he said.

"Finally someone that will tell us who he is," Hikari said that as she looked at her brother before turning away and following Jyou. They headed into the galley where Sora, Koushiro and Izumi were waiting.

"Tsukasa is…" Sora said trailing off as she looked at Koushiro who obviously not saying anything much about him.

"He was at one time apart of our crew," Jyou said this startled Koushiro he looked at Jyou as he came in and sat at the end of the table.

"This goes back to when Taichi's father was still the captain. Tsukasa gained everyone trust on the ship where then he tried to run a mutiny against Taichi's father," he looked at Koushiro who simply shook his head.

"No wonder you were so hostile about him," Izumi said.

"Yeah but that is not all, he also tried to kill Taichi once," Koushiro explained.

Sora and Hikari looked at each other, "Why?" they asked carefully.

"Lila," Jyou and Koushiro said simultaneously.

_**CXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXC**_

With in a matter of minutes the ships both returned to The Vibrant docks. The King and Queen had given each of the ships a special medallion that helped them move ten times the normal speed of the ship. Once arriving there and the same as the last time guards had greeted them then escorted them to the castle but this time to the thrown room where the King and Queen awaited with their presences.

"Welcome back Taichi, Tsukasa," the king and queen said.

"We know that you are a little perplexed at the situation that had arisen we decided that if two crews go the chances that we would get our crystal would increase instead of just sending one after it," the King replied he looked at his Queen.

"Never the less you both get the reward because you both did accept the quest in the first place," she said.

"So I guess we will be leaving," Taichi said.

"Yes thank you for help. With out this crystal we will be able to give our people an extraordinary way of living," the King told them.

"So you intend to use it for good?" Koushiro asked.

"Yes to help our growth and to help near by villages strive to live excellently," the queen said with a smile.

"We are glad to have helped somewhat," Taichi said.

"Yes so am I," Tsukasa replied looking at his former crewmate, "Until we met again, Taichi," he said then waved his crew and they all left.

"Not likely," Taichi muttered under his breath.

CXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXC

_**A board the Night n Gale…**_

There as promised the delivery of a king ransom was on the deck the crew was hurrying to put it into the cargo hold. Once they had finished putting away the trunks and all they lifted the anchor and set sail once again.

Sora had seen Taichi take the tiller he was alone and took the chance to go and talk to him, "Hey," she said smiling softly at him but he looked a little distant.

Taichi shook his head then looked at her returning her smile.

"Taichi, I didn't know about him," she said quietly.

Taichi only looked at her, "Don't worry, I am okay."

"If you say so…if you ever want to talk about it I am here to listen. Remember," she replied putting her hand on his then gently taking her hand off she turned around and walked back to the galley were everyone else was.

Taichi just watched her as she descended into the galley and then smiled.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. The Goat, Sorceress and the Angry Sorcer

**The Night n Gale II Chapter 6**

_The Goat, Sorceress and the Angry Sorcerer_

* * *

Scratch paced the cave in front of Catherine's body tentatively. Seroas hadn't returned in what seemed like weeks it was like he just got up and left his daughter with him. If this were to continue on like this then for sure he wouldn't get his souls he had asked for. He had to do something and quickly.

He looked at the sorceress on the platform when he was in thought he didn't hear Seroas had reappeared, "How is my daughter?" he asked.

Scratch came out of his demeanor then looked at the sorcerer with narrowed eyes he pointed his finger at him, "Where have you been?" he drawled annoyed.

"I had business to take care off. I just came by to tell you that I don't need Catherine I've found someone else just as strong that will help me. My second daughter…the one I thought Catherine had destroyed but she is alive."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Scratch shouted he snapped his finger and disappeared only to reappear on the stone ledge high above him.

"I can and I will," Seroas replied with that he disappeared in a whirl of smoke.

Scratch hit his hand on the stone ledge then reappeared down below to where Catherine was. "Well dreary…looks like I have to improvise," he said then he pointed his finger to her then she was zapped with a red light.

Upon hitting her Catherine's eyes fluttered open, "Where am I?"

Scratch laughed mechanically, "You don't' remember me?" he asked.

She sat upright then looked at him and memories came flooding back, "Now I do, what do you want?"

"I have a preposition little witch, for bring you back from the dead, I get your services else you can go back to where you came from," he snarled then began to laugh uncontrollably.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxD**_

Night n Gale was docked at port the crew was loading up supplies after the amount of money they received for attempting to get the crystal from the Island. Although meeting with Taichi's rival went rather well to sorts they hadn't discussed of it further.

Hikari and Izumi were strolling through the town with out the others they looked around at all the stands with curiosity at many of the various different items there were. They walked by a fruit stand seeing the large display of figs. Izumi paused there looking at them.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Mom, mom…" a little girl cried she raced ahead of her mother toward a stand that had tons of fig fruits, "Can I have some?"_

_"Sure, here take this basket and fill up," her mother said smiling at her as she handed her daughter a small basket. _

_"Maybe we can even save some for daddy," she says smiling. _

_"Perhaps if he comes home tonight, we shall see."_

_"Izumi, Sienna…." A male voice called Izumi turned to see who it was but the face was fuzzy._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Izumi," Hikari looked at her a little confused, "Are you okay?" she questioned.

Izumi shook her head snapping out of her trance, "Yeah, I had a memory," she whispered then looked away from the fruit stand to look at Hikari. "I was at the market with my mother and we were going to buy figs, then I said that we could even save some for my father."

"See the pieces will fall into place eventually," Hikari smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a friendly squeeze.

Izumi smiled back, "I'm great full thanks. But there was another person there as well a man. I didn't see who it was but I remember the voice clearly. Perhaps it was my father."

"Hey, Hikari, Izumi," Koushiro called to them.

Both looked up at them, "Your back that was fast," Hikari said.

"Yeah didn't take as long as we thought," Koushiro said pointing to the bags that Jyou and Taichi were carrying.

"Rations," Taichi said putting the bag down on the ground, "it's a little heavy."

Jyou followed suit, "Why didn't we get a horse drawn cart again?"

"Because it would cost too much," Koushiro added.

"Let's go back to the ship I think we got enough supplies for a while," Taichi said picking up the bag again and began to haul it back to the ship. Jyou picked up his bag and followed Taichi back to the ship as well as the others.

Once arriving the ship was already prepared for the voyage they finished hauling the rations on board and then all boarded the ship. Taichi prepared to set sail and then within in the hour they were out in the open waters once again.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxD**_

Catherine glared at the ships reflection in the water and turned her glare toward Scratch, "You want souls I'll give you souls," she said bitterly.

Scratch laughed with delight at the small witch's attitude after being brought back from the dead, "Certainly I can count on you little Miss."

"You still haven't told me where my father is?" she asked suddenly.

"Your father had other important things to handle."

"What things?"

"Like he would confide that kind of information to me," scratch then laughed and put his fingers together. "Never mind of him get me my souls...you have strong magical powers I sense."

Catherine watched him carefully, "Fine." She turned her attention to the bowl of water that was still shining the image of the Night n Gale. Taichi the one she really cared for betrayed her. Taichi liked someone else, a particular auburn haired girl which was a part of his crew. That for sure wasn't mistaken in her vision prior to her disposal. She certainly knew who was behind it all and it was the crew of the Night n Gale and that stupid hawk. She hit the basin angrily with her hand, "No one humiliates me! NO ONE!"

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxD**_

The clouds began to turn gray and dark as the sailed though the ocean toward their next destination which was Basra port. Hikari looked up at the sky as the light began to diminish and shivered then turned her attention to Taichi, "Something is up," she warned.

Izumi looked up at the sky as well she tore her eyes away to look at Hikari, whom also had a worried look in her eyes.

"What do you think it is?" Taichi questioned her.

"Taichi! The water is rising!" Sora exclaimed watching from the boat as waves be began to grow and the water was actually rising. Koushiro and Jyou watched nervously from behind Sora as Taichi came to her side as did Izumi and Hikari.

"COME EVERYONE TO THE SAILS!" he shouted, "A WHIRLPOOL IS STARTING!" he was the first to run to the tiller followed by Jyou who was untying the sails.

Sora hurried to the starboard side and watched in horror as the whirlpool grew larger and larger and soon everyone could feel the ship being pulled into the center.

Taichi was trying in vain to steer the ship toward the outside but it didn't have any affecter of which ever way he moved the tiller.

Izumi could see the spiraling whirlpool she looked on wearily. If she could do think to help the ship move away from it. She looked up at the sails there wasn't much wind to help it pulling away went to the back to where Taichi was standing next to him.

"Izumi, grab on to something!" Taichi cried looking at her she had her eye closed but didn't answer him, "HIKIARI!" he shouted hoping his sister would answer him.

Shortly after ward she appeared from below, "Taichi what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Take her and go get somewhere safe," he yelled over the noise of the roaring water.

Hikari looked at Izumi, "come on Izumi," she went over to her noting she had her eyes closed she seemed to be trying to do magic and watched for moment.

Jyou, Koushiro and Sora returned to the stern hoping that with now full sails drawn that ship will be able to get out of the pull of the. Unfortunately for them they ship was being sucked toward the gaping hole in the center as it began to spiral downward into the hole.

"This isn't good!" Sora exclaimed worried.

The tiller had snapped due to the pressure of the water pushing while Taichi tried to maintain it in the opposite direction. Taichi fell on to the deck and got up, "the tiller broke," he said.

"We are doomed," Jyou said.

"Doomed would be the right word," said a familiar female voice she started to laugh at their predicament.

"CATHERINE!" Hikari shouted bitterly.

"Have you missed me?" she questioned this time her laughing subsided and now she sounded angry.

"Not the word I would have chosen," Koushiro said bitterly.

Izumi still with her eyes closed tried to find her inner ability to summon her magic but she couldn't. She tried reciting lines to make wind come forth but that hadn't worked. She had failed her friends if she could make the wind come and blow the sails full so they can escape. She opened her eyes seeing Hikari and the others looking up ward into the sky for some reason she couldn't see.

"You may have succeeded in killing me the first time but this time it is I that will be killing all of you. That way Scratch with have his souls and he will leave me in peace to live my life!" she growled at them as her voice echoed.

"Hold on let us think for a second!" Taichi cried out quickly.

"You don't have a second," she smirked then began to laugh.

"She's gone crazy," Jyou exclaimed.

"Like we didn't know that already!" Sora threw in.

"STOP IT AT ONCE CATHERINE!" a similar voice boomed loudly across the sky shortly after wards the whirlpool that was forming vanished and the ship was once again steady.

"FATHER! What are you doing I was ready to finish them off for good!" she cried.

Seroas appeared aboard the night n Gale and approached Izumi who watched carefully as did Taichi who immediately intervened, "What do you want with her?" he asked sword held out in front of him.

"I want her to join me," he said as he watched her still.

"I...I..." Izumi began but she looked away.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Daddy, here," said little Izumi she handed him a basket of figs. _

_"Thank you my darling," Seroas was looking back at her then took the basket from her. _

_"I love you daddy ..." _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Dad," she whispered.

Taichi put his sword down turning around to look at Izumi, "Dad..." he whispered then looking back at Seroas.

A Whirl of smoke appeared behind Seroas and Catherine stood there looking at Izumi with narrowed eyes she breathing heavily.

"Catherine!" Hikari cried

"Shut up!" she snarled at her then looked at Izumi, "How did you survive?" she asked bitterly.

"That's enough!" Seroas demanded he looked at Catherine, "You have done enough damage and you will not hurt your sister any more!"

Catherine looked at her bitterly still with her eyes narrowed and shot a glare at her father, "It wouldn't have been so bad if you let me destroy all of them!"

"NO!" he shouted angrily at his daughter.

Catherine shrank back then crossing her arms across her chest she vanished in a puff of smoke just as quickly as she had arrived.

"Come and join me and we shall be an invincible team," Seroas declared.

"You can't when Izumi herself doesn't remember her magical powers," Hikari said.

"I know so much that you are my father...but these people are my only friend they rescued me from a dungeon. I can't just leave them," Izumi told him looking back at Hikari, Sora, Taichi, Koushiro and Jyou.

Izumi looked at Seoras finally then a flash of memories hit her.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_There was a flames shooting up from houses everywhere; Izumi who was only ten looked around for her mother who was severely injured. Seoras was looking for them but then there was a huge tremor and the earth shook. Izumi fell on to the ground not being able to stand up against such forces. _

_"Izumi!" Seoras cry was heard from a distance. _

_Izumi then looked up to where her mother was but she wasn't there anymore instead there was a huge crevasse in her place. _

_"MOMMY! NO!!"her cries echoed in the village un heard as nearly everyone had be killed or injured to much as to do anything. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"My mom died…" Izumi said still staring at Seroas.

"I know my darling please come with me and I will teach you how to use your magic. We can then join forces and combine our powers together," Seroas said again begging her.

"I'm sorry I can't," Izumi said strongly.

Seroas grew silent, "If you can not join me then you are dead to me don't call me father."

Izumi looked at him shocked, "They helped me father…"

Seroas then looked at her regretfully and with a wave of his hand he disappeared in a puff of smoke as Catherine had.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	7. Catherine's Trap

Guy's check out my forum i created i think last week if you have questions I can answer them for you there. I have some polls too so go and vote

thanks Lilac Kamiya...back to the story...

x

xxxx

xxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

xxxx

x

**The Night n Gale II Chapter 7**

_Catherine's Trap  
_

* * *

Izumi sat quietly on her bed she sighed remembering the events that happen two months ago. Her father being Seroas and her step sister Catherine the one that tried to kill all her new friends. She was as ends at what to do; her father had asked her to join him and in a way she wanted to because he was her father how ever by the things that Taichi and the others told her about him she wasn't sure that she wanted to go with him and therefore declined his offer. Ultimately her father's decision to disown her was his and his alone. She didn't believe his words for some reason that shouldn't explain.

The ship came to a halt and Izumi looked out the window, they had reached the dock port of Sora's home town, Hikari was sent a message through by Takeru and they were summoned immediately because of monsters that had begun to appear from no where.

Izumi exited the cabin and headed up on deck where the others were. "Izumi!" said Koushiro as he waved her over to where they all were.

"Hi," she said giving them a small wave.

"Come on, we are going to see Takeru again, Sora lead the way," Taichi replied motioning with his hand for sora to lead.

"I had Hikari send them a message just before we came so they should be-" she was interrupted by a high pitch voice shouting her name.

"SORA!" Mimi cried she was on the dock followed by Yamato and Takeru.

"Mimi!" Sora called and quickly ran off board the ship gave her friend a hug as well as Yamato and Takeru, "Takeru you look much better from the last time we saw you," she commented.

"Being human again helped greatly in that department," Takeru answered her.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"So this all started about one month ago?" Taichi questioned.

Yamato, Mimi and Takeru nodded in agreement, "They have been relentless," Mimi said with a sigh.

"Is it only around the town?" Koushiro asked.

"Yes, we have asked other villages near them but for what ever reason the monsters are only around our village," Yamato said looking out the window that was facing the field.

Sora was standing at the window as well looking out on the field she didn't see anything at the moment but she turned around to everyone, "Is it only when someone tries to leave?" she questioned.

"Yes," Mimi answered she stood up and walked over to her.

"Two month's ago was when Catherine was resurrected from the dead," Taichi said.

Mimi, Yamato and Takeru gasped. "Are you sure?" Takeru asked.

"Yes, and as it turns out Izumi is her half sister whom she tried to kill previously," Taichi motioned over to her.

Izumi was sadden with the mention of what had happened. She only remembered

bits and pieces but slowly for the past months her memory began returning. The more she remembered the more upsetting she got. Frowning she got up and left the house.

Sora, Hikari and Mimi watched the door she had departed through, "I'll go see if she is okay," Hikari said standing and left the house.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Hikari concerned looked around she couldn't find Izumi any where. She closed her eyes and tired to sense her magical powers but she couldn't. "Izumi, where did you go?" she said out loud as she searched the streets.

While Hikari searched for her, Izumi was running away from the village heading to the outskirts of the town and continued to the forest. She stopped once she reached the forest and looked back toward the town with a sigh.

"You might have survived my attack on your village long ago. But this time you don't have your friends to save you," said Catherine's voice as it echoed.

Izumi looked back and forth and didn't see anyone around her, "I don't need them I remember my magic," she said quickly.

Catherine laughed viscously, "Lair!" she shouted then with a flash of light she appeared in-front of her. Her eye narrowed at Izumi, "You and your mother ruined my father and now that your back he is returning to how he was before."

"It would be good for him to do so!" she cried out.

"SHUT UP!" Catherine screamed at her.

Izumi took a step toward her, "No, I won't. Evil will never win over good you have to face that fact."

"Evil will win and I intend to start with getting rid of you," she said pointing at her.

Back in the village Hikari ran back to Mimi and Yamato's house, "We have to go find her, if she gets out of the village she can be attacked!" she told them.

Soon everyone started a search for Izumi all the around the village. The village was small yet they didn't find any sign that she was around about ten minutes later they rejoined back at the house.

"The only thing I can think of where she would have gone is outside the village," Yamato said to them.

"There are no other places for her to hide, that I can think of myself," Mimi said she looked toward the forest.

"Let's go then," Taichi said making the first movements toward the outskirts of town.

"Be careful," Mimi called staying behind with Yamato.

With Taichi leading the way, Koushiro, Jyou, Hikari, Takeru and Sora headed out once they crossed the house line there was a wind then the next thing that came where skeleton warriors that suddenly risen out of the ground and encircled them like predator on prey.

"This never gets easy does it?"Jyou asked as he drew his sword.

"Life would be great if it was easy," Takeru answered him as he too withdrew his sword.

Catherine looked away from Izumi briefly to look behind her and see that her skeleton warriors had stopped Taichi and his crew from advancing and toward where they were.

"You may not believe me, but I do know how to use my powers...I have recently regained my memories of all the classes that I had went through...even the higher level spells," Izumi said.

Catherine frowned, "Prove it!"

"My sensei's name was Dilano. He showed me how to focus and how to release the magic that I wish to cast. Before when we met I could only create energy that didn't require words to release the magic. But now I can do either or," Izumi paused to watch her sister's reaction how ever she was cold to showing any kind of emotion.

"How come they aren't doing anything?" Koushiro asked looking at the skeleton warriors that hadn't moved.

"They are waiting for a signal from their creator...and I can only guess who it is," Hikari replied with a frown.

"Catherine," Sora said.

"Exactly."

Catherine angered with Izumi then shouted, "Attack!"

The Skeleton warriors moved in on six, "You shouldn't have said anything Hikari!" Jyou said then he cut one in half.

Taichi swung his sword into one then a second skeleton warrior that was beside it, "Hikari magic!"

The number of skeleton warrior was about one hundred to the six of them, Takeru covered Hikari as she began to light a fire ball then launched it into the skeleton warriors that where infront of her causing a huge explosion which knocked everyone off their feet.

They all got up quickly getting by a the gaping whole and the stunned skeleton warriors only to be stopped in their tracks by a large reptile that stuck it's tongue out at them.

"Catherine is making sure we have alot of trouble isn't she?" Takeru said a little bitterly.

Sora turned around and found the skeleton warriors starting to approach them, "Guys we have a problem," she said tugging on Taichi's sleeve.

Taichi turned around, "Great, can you take out the skeleton army?" he asked

"I can," Takeru said quickly.

Hikari and the others shot a quick glance his way before keeping there eyes on the enemies that approached them.

"I learned magic from my time as a hawk...while I was here I learned to use it from a sorcerer. He showed me how to use white magic. So let me try," Takeru replied.

"Please, by all means help us out," Koushiro added.

"Call them off!" Izumi turned around and saw the reptile she knew her friends where trying to reach her. "Now! before I make you," she said turning to face her once more.

Catherine laughed, "Your lying to me or else you would have used your magic right now against me."

Izumi clenched her fists, "Fine," she answered she closed here eyes, "Trees of the forest lend me your power." As she said this her hair began to fly about she opened her eyes and they were glowing green she made a motion with her hands like she was going to grab something in the air.

Within seconds vines came from the forest at lighting speed and took hold of Catherine. Whom look of fear spread across her face as Izumi's eyes turned to normal and looked at her step sister now at eye level, "You think I'm bluffing now?" she questioned.

"Let go of me!" Catherine demanded.

"Call them off!" Izumi said pointing at the reptile.

Catherine pressed her lips together tightly not wanting to do what she wanted how ever Izumi had the upper hand and she had to get out of this predicament, "STOP!" she said aloud.

Takeru released a ball of energy and sent it flying into the skeleton warriors sending them flying into pieces everywhere.

"Good work Takeru!" Sora said smiling and gave him a high five.

"That's not all," Koushiro said looking at the reptile that now stood frozen.

"How did that happen?" Taichi questioned in awe.

"Izumi," Hikari said quickly she waved into the distance they all looked and saw her she was signaling them all to go over to where she was.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Izumi glared at the witch that she had in her grasp.

"This is not going to be over," Catherine said angry then she disappeared into a puff of smoke.

The veins unraveled and returned to their rightful owners, the trees. Izumi still stared at the area where Catherine had been just seconds, "Izumi!" Hikari reached her first panting.

"I'm okay," she said as Sora, Takeru, Taichi, Koushiro and Jyou came up to her putting away their weapons.

"Izumi, you shouldn't run off like that," Taichi said still catching his breath.

"I'm sorry, I should have known better," Izumi started she looked at all of them. "I owe you all and explanation."

"Let's go back to the village and we can discuss," Koushiro said the others nodded in agreement.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Izumi explained what she had remembered to everyone. About her abilities to use her elemental magic and bits and pieces of her life in the village where her family and friends once where.

"I realized that I made a slight mistake when I ran out all the way there," she pointed to the east.

"It's okay...we were worried because of the monsters and the fact that you couldn't defend yourself. But now that you can, it would be a good practice not to run off like that anymore," Jyou said.

She nodded, "Catherine was behind the monsters," she said.

"We suspected that she was," Taichi replied.

"She did it on purpose to lure you back to Sora's home town. In order to get her revenge on me. Little did she know that I can now use my powers to the fullest. Just before you guys arrived I had her trapped and I scared her...she won't be making the same mistake again."

"She is supposed to be your step sister why is she like that toward you?" Yamato questioned her with frown.

"I don't know why she is like that, I don't remember everything yet," Izumi said looking down at her hands then back to the rest of them.

"Don't worry so much about it. We know one thing and that is that Catherine is out to get you," Jyou said.

Izumi nodded, "And I'm prepared."

"Taichi, if it is alright with you I feel that I'm ready to get my revenge on her. I want to come with you," Takeru said to him.

Taichi looked at Yamato and Mimi who seemed like they knew he was going to ask that question then nodded, "Sure, if you are ready."

"It won't hurt to have too many magic users onboard right, brother?" Hikari added.

"Right."

"Might I add," Koushiro began, "That; how ever way we find to rid the world of Catherine that there is danger in it as well."

"Koushiro's right, we have to remember that Seoras is still very much a large and there is no telling what he might do," Jyou agreed.

Everyone nodded in agreement, "That is why having three magic users is a good idea," Taichi said.

"How are we going to ever beat her though?" Sora questioned.

"There is someone my teacher told me about. He lives in the southern ocean on an island said to be inhabited by creatures unseen by men before. He considers himself the highest level white magic magicians and over the years he has destroyed some of the most famous black magic magicians. His name is Mavolo," Hikari said.

"How come you never mentioned it before?" Taichi asked.

"Well for one you never asked and two we were never out to kill her she was out to first make her your husband then she was angry you rejected her and then she wanted to kill us after she came back to life."

"That was not my fault, she was not my type is all," Taichi replied. He soon found that everyone but Sora smiling at him with amusement. "Okay honestly..." Taichi said turning away from them.

"It didn't mean anything," Sora added blushing faintly.

Hikari, Jyou and Koushiro laughed with the other four looked at each other confused, "Why what happened?" Mimi questioned.

"Nothing!" Sora said quickly, "Nothing really."

"Nothing it has to be something if you are both blushing," Yamato noted eyeing both Sora and Taichi.

"Yeah, you don't just kiss someone for nothing," Jyou said with an amused smile.

Yamato, Mimi and Takeru nodded in understanding all the sudden.

"Okay Takeru ready? We are heading out," Taichi announced standing up

"Not yet, I have to gather some things," Takeru headed out of room and into his bedroom. He came shortly later with a couple of books in hand and a pack with some personal effects.

"Ready, lets go find Mavolo," Takeru said.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**NEXT:**

On the next chapter of _Night n Gale II Chapter 8: Remembering the Past_; On the way to their goal...to find Mavolo; the crew stops at a an island in need of supplies. They come to realize that something is a skew. When a tyrant leader tries to invoke a war between the tribes. The crew is forced to be the peacemaker; and later learn the people involved in the war was Taichi's old crew-mate, Tsukasa is behind it all.


	8. Remembering the Past

The Night n Gale II Chapter 8

Remembering the Past

* * *

_People where screaming and running in every direction while spires of earth rose in the distances chasing off the skeleton warriors that had advanced upon the small village. Harpies flew high and low and in every direction screeching and diving down toward the villagers. There were bursts of fire that erupted in the air catching the harpies that dove down. They Screeched with bitterness and fell to their deaths. _

_Izumi looked around frantic for some kind of lull in the attack when she felt herself be pulled back, "Izumi go with Takuya and hide," her mother's face came into view_

_There was a boy her age there looking equally confused as she was, "Where?" she asked. _

"_Far away from here so your sister can't harm you. Takuya go now!" her mother said aloud and pushed the two children back away from the battle. _

_Takuya grabbed Izumi's hand and they fled deeper into the village and away from hordes of harpies and skeleton warriors. Izumi looked back and saw her mother watching her she then turned and began to emit spells to help the village against the attack. _

"_Izumi come on!" Takuya cried as he felt she wasn't running very fast. _

_She brought her attention back to him tears streaming down her cheeks, "We can't just run we have to help!" she cried. _

"_Help?' another voice interrupted them they both stopped and looking around. The back exit from the village was only meters away. _

"_Who are you?" Takuya said quickly as he kept looking for the source of the voice. _

_Catherine appeared before them her arms crossed in front of her, "You thought that you can escape from me?" she began. _

"_WHO ARE YOU!" Takuya shouted. _

"_That's my sister," Izumi said quickly. _

_Takuya looked between the both of them not sure of what to do then said in a whisper to Izumi, "We have to get away...she is the one that is attacking the village and she is the one that is looking to destroy you." _

"_I know she is. Lets use our magic; with both of our strengths combined we can make a spell that will stun her." _

"_Fire and wind," he said. _

_Izumi nodded then the two stood facing her once more, "You think you can defeat me?" she snarled at them. _

"_No but we can stop you temporally," Izumi said._

"_Think again!" she said then she began to mutter something in a different language. The two however didn't waste time. _

"_Fire," Izumi said. _

"_Wind" Takuya said. _

"_Come to my aid," They both said at the same time. _

_The wind swirled and combined with Izumi's fire then leaped forward and engulfed Catherine and she screamed. _

_Takuya and Izumi quickly made there way toward the back exit how ever a red flash of light surrounded them suddenly then everything went black. _

Izumi awoke with start she looked around the cabin everyone was still sleeping. "Takuya..." she said the name of the boy from her dream. Then more memories came flooding back of her elemental magic classes with her instructor and Takuya who was also a student.

"But what happened?" she wondered aloud.

There was a knock at the door, "Girls wake up," Jyou's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Okay," Izumi called. She got out of bed and woke up Sora and Hikari.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Skull Mountain**_

Catherine was sitting at the basin, around her the rumble was removed and it was clean of the previous remains of the old skull mountain. It was a disaster when Kuro the hawk now known as Takeru dropped the stone that was intended to destroy anything that was evil. She continued to look down into the basin with an empty stare.

Shortly after wards she heard the maniacal laughter in the air and in a whirl of smoke Scratch appeared, "Ah dearly are you glad I brought you back from the dead so you can once again do my bidding."

"I would have liked to stay where I was," she answered bitterly.

"Oh no you wouldn't. I can't riley on your father anymore he seems to have gone a bit soft."

"We have more important matters to think about."

"Like what? There is nothing more important then getting my souls!" he shouted and hit is fits against the wall quite angrily.

"That has to wait!" she shouted at him.

"NO!"

"YES! Do you know who I ran into while I was trying to get your souls?"

"No but let me guess it had to do with your father right?"

"Don't tell me to collect souls when the soul I thought I had taken way was really alive and well? My sister. A sister in which I don't want to be associated with she has the power of good radiating around her."

"Then you know what you must do, kill her and give me her soul!" he exclaimed and started laugh.

"She has strong magic," she said then tapped on the basin, "show me my sister."

Scratch moved from the sill he was sitting only to reappear next to Catherine and he peered into the basin. "ah..." he whispered.

"My father had an affair with a women from the Village of Rhoeo. Rhoeo village was one of magic and most knew how to use elemental magic the women my father fell in love with was one of such people. I despised this new change the way he had become was sickening. It wasn't till I was about seventeen years old did I realize that I had a step sister, Izumi. Those powers along with that boy prevented me from killing her she escaped with him after I got out of their spell they had disappeared. From there I summoned more recruitment's until the last of the villagers were slain."

"See, that is why I like you. You will give me the souls that I want," he said then laughed insanely.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

The Night n Gale was docked at port of the Farque. Taichi was talking with the dock mate as the crew unloaded some cargo. Koushiro and Jyou were watching the operation while Takeru was aboard directing the crew from the ship's deck. The girls were walking through the streets of Farque.

"A war?" Taichi questioned with a frown.

"That's right. There is a village behind those mountains," he said pointing to the mountains in the north. "it was said a sailor invoked them to start the war with our village."

"On what basis?" Taichi inquired.

"Because we have the coast and they don't. They want to take over this village." the man explained.

"That's ridiculous," Koushiro jumped into the conversation.

"Believe me I know."

Shortly after wards Jyou and Takeru joined them, "What's this I'm hearing there is a war going to start on this Country?" Jyou questioned coming to stand next to Koushiro. Takeru stood next to Taichi as they watched the dock-mate explain the story again for the two.

"You said a sailor. Do you know who?" Taichi questioned.

The dock-mate shook his head, "I'm afraid not sir."

Taichi frowned as did Koushiro, Jyou and Takeru. Then Taichi did a double take then look over on his ship, "Um where did the girls go?" he questioned.

"For a walk," Takeru said pointing in toward the city.

"Oh okay well lets go find them. We seem to have come across a war that is about to start lets stop it before it even reaches to that point." he suggested.

"Okay lets get going then," Koushiro said and they headed in town.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

The three girls walked through the town Izumi had told them about remembering more of her past and that Catherine truly does hate her for being her sister. "The thing that really bugs me is what happened to Takuya."

Sora smiled and patted the younger girl on the shoulder, "We will find out. But for sure he must be okay. Hikari can you focus in on him?" she questioned.

"No I can't but maybe Takeru can," she suggested hopefully.

Izumi smiled, "That's right he is good with those kind of things is he?" she said.

Hikari nodded, "Yeah he is."

"Is he?" Sora added with smirk.

Hikari turned red then glared at Sora, "Oh and what is going on with you and my brother?" she shot back.

Sora smirk disappeared with one of a frown, "Nothing."

Izumi laughed quietly to herself.

"Sora!" Taichi called over to them. The three turned around and waiting for the guys to catch up.

"We are staying for a the mean time," he said trying to catch his breath.

"Apparently, some sailor has been trying to caused a riot in the town to the North. They want to come and take over the city of Farque because of the port being the only port on the land and that is where the money is," Jyou explained to them.

"Silly really," Takeru added.

"I agree," Sora said.

"What are we going to do about it though?" Hikari questioned.

"You, Izumi and Takeru can use magic so in a way we have the upper hand," Koushiro answered.

Taichi smiled, "Of course. Let's go find a horse, cart and directions," Taichi said leading the way.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

They got two horses and a wagon Taichi and Koushiro sat in the front and made sure the horses stayed on the trail. Takeru, Hikari, Izumi, Jyou and Sora sat in the wagon as they watched the village slowly disappearing in the distance.

Sora peered ahead and saw they were heading into the woods, "Is this where we are supposed to keep our eyes open for possible ambush attack?" she said.

"Yeah, the old man at the horse stables said that there had been ambushes of cargo going into this forest to the village of Kiraca," Taichi said from the front.

"The magician's will sense trouble coming right?" Jyou questioned as he looked between Hikari, Takeru and Izumi.

"Right," said Hikari with thumbs up.

As they entered the woods the sun was shut out practically making it feel like it was very early morning. Izumi watched the trees go by, "It feels like I've been here before."

"Maybe this is country is where you have came from?" Hikari suggested as she watched Izumi who was staring out into the bush.

"Maybe..." she trailed off.

_Two young children about the age of six were playing in the small box of sand next to small house. The entrance to the forest was in the back ground as the two children played. _

"_Takuya, Takuya!" Izumi called over to him. He turned around he wore a beige color tunic with dark brown pants. He had the same beaded necklace as Izumi had. _

_Izumi peered into the dark forest, "Do you know what is in there?" she asked. _

"_My mom said that there were monsters in there, the invisible ones and that I should not go there because they pray on small boys and girls." He said shivering slightly just of the thought what could be in there. _

"_Really..." she wondered. _

"_Izumi, Takuya, time to come inside it is getting late," Izumi's mother called to them. With that the two children entered the house._

"Izumi!" Hikari called out to her shaking her a bit to snap her out of her trance.

"Yeah?" she questioned shaking her head to ward away her memory from her mind momentarily.

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked her with worry.

"I think I have been here, my home village is in this country," she explained, "I remembered something from my childhood. Me and Takuya were playing outside my house and...there was the forest in the background it looked like this forest from the outside."

"Takuya?" Jyou questioned.

"He was with me...I didn't get a chance to tell you guys but he was with me when I lost consciousness. The last thing that I remember was casting a spell against Catherine with his help. We ran toward the forest however before reaching it a flash of red light surrounded us then everything went black."

"Do you think it was Catherine that did it to you?" Sora questioned.

Izumi shook her head, "I don't know...i can't remember." She turned to Takeru, "Takeru...can you see if you can sense if Takuya is alive somewhere?" she asked of him.

"I could try."

"Please it will mean so much to me to know I have someone else out there that was from my village before Catherine destroyed it," she said.

"I will try for you," he answered. He closed his eyes and held out his right hand to her, "Take my hand." Izumi nodded and took his hand, "And close your eyes."

Sora, Jyou and Hikari watched as they stayed like that for about ten minutes. Then finally Takeru opened his eyes and release Izumi's hand she opened her eyes and looked at him hoping he could give her some sort of news about Takuya.

"I felt that there was a life source that was faint, either he is injured or it's possible he is in a far away land," Takeru said.

"But it means that he is still alive then right?" she questioned.

"It does."

"If that is true maybe Catherine is trying to find him as well," Taichi said.

"But why would she care? when she was originally trying to kill only her sister?" Jyou questioned him.

"No. I think she only wanted to hurt me and my mother. She wouldn't want to kill him she doesn't have a reason," Izumi said.

"This is Catherine she doesn't have a reason for doing what she does," Sora said to them.

"Sora is right, she had nothing better to do then turn me into a hawk," Takeru said.

"That's because its Catherine," Taichi replied.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Kiraca...**_

In the village circle, the people of the village and surrounding villages had surrounded a speaker and were listening to his comments.

"So what is to say that you are the losers of the country?" said a familiar voice.

The crowd talked among each other with whispering going here and there.

"The only way to fight against their rise is to stop them! We must prepare for war!"

"Who is to say that we are to agree with you Tsukasa?" said one person form the crowd.

"You should believe me, those guys in Farque are plotting against you! You must leave the city at once and fight them!" he shouted.

The crowd began to disperse leaving Tsukasa standing on a box next to the fountain with his crew mates.

"This plan is not going to work," said the long dark haired girl. She wore a black tube top and tight black pants her sword attached to her right. She was tapping one foot on the ground with her hands on her hips.

"We just have to convince them another way," he answered.

"Ivy is right we could just steal it like we normally do," suggested the man that was standing next to the Ivy.

"Your kidding me right?" he said to them. "Hiroshi, you can't agree with them as well do you?" Tsukasa asked looking behind them at the smaller guy he wore a white shirt with green vest and brown pants, his hair was red and was spiked.

He shook his head, "Well Tsukasa I just don't see how these people are going to be persuaded to go to war of something a stupid as what your suggesting them to do."

Tsukasa jumped off the box then stocked back to the rooms they got to board in, his crew following him. Hiroshi was right behind him, "Listen, they just wont go," he said to him.

"You don't have faith in me as a captain then what is the point to even suggest what strategies we should take anymore?" Tsukasa said to him as they entered there rooms.

"Tsukasa we are sorry," Ivy said.

"Yeah we didn't mean to be so negative really. We are just stating the truth," said the taller boy.

"Is there truth to that Takashi?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well, a sort of," said Takashi. He had black hair and it was short and spiky.

"Never the less, let us rest for the evening and tomorrow we will figure out what to do about the crown," Tsukasa said.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**The Next day...**_

Taichi's group was only about six hours away from the village. They had stopped for the night and were just regrouping to depart again for Kiraca.

They continued on the path toward Kiraca as usual. This time Jyou and Takeru were stirring the horses up front.

"Who it there right minds would want to cause a war?" Hikari said with a worry.

Sora had her head turned and was looking out into the forest as was Izumi Taichi watched both with concern, "I don't know," he answered his sister's question.

"Maybe its for some other reason that we have not yet to know off," Koushiro said.

"Wars have been started over stupid things before," Taichi pointed out.

Jyou nodded, "And I think this is one of those times," He added.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Tsukasa, Ivy, Hiroshi, Takashi and Akira walked toward the crowd that was gathered around the fountain once again in the middle was the town elder, Ciro. He had his hands up in the air, "Do we know for certain that Tsukasa and his crew mates will lead us to the right path?" he asked.

Many of the town's people shook their heads and they protested their dis-like of the whole idea. Tsukasa and his crew watched the proceedings not liking that their whole idea was just wash away by the elder so quickly.

"What's the matter Tsukasa you weren't convinced enough?" Taichi's voice came clear from behind. With surprise he turned to find Taichi's crew with their swords drawn and pointed straight at them.

"Taichi what a surprise of all places we end up together on this country," he said with his hand left hand on the hilt of his own sword.

"Should have known when they said a sailor was trying to invoke a war upon Farque that it was you behind it all. Wait let me rephrase that, a pirate," Taichi said coldly.

"Pirate, Taichi those insults won't take away what happened," Tsukasa answered him.

"That doesn't matter," Jyou interrupted.

"I think it does. Seeming as all three of you don't like me," he replied pointing at Taichi, Jyou and Koushiro.

"We have good reason," Koushiro said.

"See your minds are made up but the other three don't seem care."

"We care, but if you know what is good for you I suggest you leave the village," Hikari answered she was glaring at Tsukasa.

"Hikari, honestly why would we leave? My business here isn't done," Tsukasa said he looked to his crew mates, "When our business is done we will leave."

"What business is that?" Taichi demanded.

"None of your business that is for sure," Tsukasa answered him with a glare. "Get out of the way Taichi."

By this time the villagers watched the exchange of words between the two crews. Ciro in the back was watching in anticipation. Hoping that Taichi's crew would drive away the Tsukasa.

"No."

"Then that leave's us with no choice then does it?" Tsukasa said as him and his crew members drew their swords and held them pointed out at Taichi's crew.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Catherine watched amused from the basin as Taichi and Tsukasa's battle was about to begin, "Maybe Tsukasa will give you your souls?" she said.

Scratch who was elated about that news, "Perhaps it is another possible inquisition I could do...they don't like each other. For sure he is surely to succeed."

Catherine focused on Sora then Taichi, "Maybe perhaps we are going about this all wrong?" she said in deep thought.

"What do you mean missy?"

"I'm saying we get something that he treasure's...or should I say someone." she continued to glaze in the basin at Sora's reflection.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Taichi and Tsukasa were locked in a one on one combat while. The sound of metal clashing rung through out the air. Taichi blocked a blow from Tsukasa, "Taichi give it up! Lila never cared for you," he exclaimed. Taichi then attacked him and Tsukasa blocked his sword again.

Sora ran at Ivy sword out and swung at her. Ivy blocked her attempted and threw her back the girls turned to face each other circling each other, "What's the matter? Can't fight?" Ivy said teasing her.

Hiroshi attacked Koushiro but he was blocked. He then returned the blow but that was blocked by Hiroshi, "Give it up," Koushiro said gritting his teeth as he blocked another blow from Hiroshi.

"Not a chance," Hiroshi said. Then quickly went to attack him but Koushiro blocked.

Jyou dueled with Akira. Both going back and forth between each hit exchanging blow after blow. They tired briefly then looked at each other, "Give up Jyou."

"Not if my life depended on it," he exclaimed then charged at him and Akira blocked his attack.

Hikari sword was engulfed in flames, she had enchanted it so whenever battle began it would set on fire. Her opponent was trying to avoid the sword. Takashi then swung at her hitting her sword and it went fling and impaled the ground just a bout a foot away from her. "Now I got you," Takashi said as he advanced.

"No, I think I got you," she said then holding her right hand out with palm facing up. She put her left hand palm down over her right hand. Then a fire began to grow quickly she threw the fire ball at Takashi and he barely got out of the way before it hit the ground at the spot he was standing on.

He turned to her, "Damn witch!" he shouted.

"No actually I'd like to call myself a sorceress," Hikari corrected him then pulled her sword out of the ground then held it out, "Now come on and lets play." Takashi growled then charged at her and she blocked his attack.

Tsukasa kicked Taichi back then, "Fine we will leave," he said a loud everyone stopped fighting and looked toward him. "Come on, crew," he said then the five disappeared quickly heading toward the north of the village.

Taichi put his sword back into it's sheath as did the others. "I think we scared him off," Hikari said.

Taichi shook his head with a sigh, "I don't know Hikari."

Takeru and Izumi joined them again. Then Ciro came towards the group, "Taichi Yagami, I've heard great things about you."

Taichi and his crew turned their attention to Ciro, "Thanks." Taichi said.

"No problem, I thank you that you got rid of that awful man. He was trying to fill the villagers full of nonsense. I knew that he wasn't thinking for the best of the village. He was looking to steal the crown."

"See that guy has nothing but alternative motives!" Koushiro exclaimed.

"This is why we can't trust a word he says," Jyou said shaking his head.

"Guys come on, we adverted what ever they had in store," Sora said.

"Sora is right," Takeru replied.

Taichi nodded and turned to Ciro, "You make sure the crown is well guarded and if you see the guy just send for me." He said.

"We will Taichi and thanks again."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Tsukasa's group walked further into the forest where they then came across a girl who rode a black robe with the hood that covered her face till her mouth, "You are in need of a sorceress? I can help," she said.

Tsukasa raised and eye brow at the girl, "No not really," he answered.

"Really you seem so sure?" she said slyly.

"Yeah so back away," Hiroshi said he was starting to get angry.

The voice of the girl began to change and the crew looked alarmed, "You want gold don't you? I can give you all the gold you need. However it will come at a price," she said. Her voice was that of a young woman now.

"What is this price?" Tsukasa questioned.

"Bring me the red haired girl, that is with Taichi Yagami."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	9. Taichi's Nightmare

The Night n Gale II Chapter 9

_**Taichi's Nightmare**_

* * *

That evening in a small tavern in the village of Kiraca, Taichi, Sora, Takeru, Koushiro, Jyou, Izumi and Hikari were all the guests of honour. After helping in weeding out Tsukasa's bad influence of trying to start a war with the neighbouring village of Rhoeo. Ciro stood up on a chair in the front of the bar and held a glass out, "Thank you to the crew of the Night n Gale for saving our village from the crazed man."

The room cheered happily and the clinking of glasses were heard. At the front table Taichi, Sora, Hikari, Takeru, Izumi, Koushiro and Jyou were drinking and eating some dinner provided to them by the village and the tavern as a reward in helping them. After the speech Koushiro looked over at Taichi, "You know we didn't really do anything much. They ran on us."

"I know," Taichi said as he took a swig of ale from the mug.

"Which brings us to the question. Why did they run?" Jyou questioned.

"He seems to be an arrogant man," Izumi said finally.

"We could have helped you Taichi," Takeru said as he referred to him and Izumi.

"It's okay Takeru...I know you wanted to. However when it comes to a guy like Tsukasa and his crew it is better to have only one on one battle with them." Taichi sighed and set the mug on the table.

"What is wrong Taichi?" Sora questioned as she looked up from her mug to him.

Taichi looked at her for a moment, "Sometimes I think he has no business to even have ship or crew."

Hikari looked at her brother knowingly and rested a hand on his shoulder. He stood up from the table and left out the door of the tavern. Jyou, Koushiro, Izumi and Hikari looked on with worry and as did Sora.

"I think you should go and talk to him," Hikari said to her.

"Me?" Sora questioned confused.

"Yeah...I think it is a good idea," Jyou spoke up.

"But how is it a good idea?"

"Can you trust us?" Takeru asked her.

Sora turned to look at Takeru carefully, "Yeah, I can trust all of you."

"So then go," Hikari said encouraging her to go.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Sora exited from The Tavern and scanned the area for Taichi. She saw him sitting by the fountain and slowly approached him. He looked up, "I didn't mean to walk out like that," he said.

Sora nodded, "It's okay. I know that you don't like him because of what happened to Lila."

Taichi sighed, "He hasn't have a decent bone in his body to call himself a respectful captain yet alone a sailor. He is more of a pirate if you ask me."

Sora sat next to him and put her hand on his hand. He looked up at her and warmly smiled, "Sora I have to admit something to you."

"You do?" she questioned him.

"Yeah. I admit that in the vanishing village, where the monster feed on people souls, that when you disappeared I was devastated. Then when you reappeared after I defeated that blob of jelly; It was relief that you were still with me. When we kissed I felt like it was meant to be." Taichi stopped abruptly.

Sora looked at him softly and rubbing his hand in hers, "Taichi I felt the same way."

Taichi let his free hand gently rest against her cheek, "Sora, I really do care for you."

In the shadows a figure watched them, it was Tsukasa, "So that is why..." he whispered looking at the two.

"I'm relieved that you felt the same...because I thought was imagining that feeling," she admitted.

Taichi shook his head, "You weren't."

Sora hugged him then let go and looked at him with a smile, "Taichi come on lets go back inside...they are worried about you."

"Not just yet." He leaned toward her and kissed her gently. Sora greatly accepted the kiss and kissed him back.

Tsukasa gasped shocked then finally understanding what the lady had asked him to do. If it were to make Taichi lose his girlfriend then maybe he would get the satisfaction of knowing he was partly responsible for her disappearance. He flipped his hood on and started toward The Tavern.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Skull Mountain...**_

Catherine watched from her basin as the Taichi and Sora kissed. With anger she pounded her fist against the basin causing the image to ripple then fade away. "Damn sailor!" she cried.

Catherine walked to the far side of the room and looked at the boy in the back of the room he was huddled in the corner. "Once I have her. Things will start to go my way," she said.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**The Tavern...**_

Taichi and Sora had rejoined them and now it was nearly midnight. Already most of the villagers had departed except for one with wore a hood over his head. He was seated at a table just across from them.

"I don't know about you all. But I have had enough for tonight." Izumi said.

Suddenly a waiter to them with a pitcher of ale, "Here this is on the house," the waiter said then placed the pitcher down on the table.

Taichi shrugged, "Well come one everyone have at least one cup. That way after this we can finally go."

"I concur," Jyou said holding his glass out and Taichi poured in each of their glasses some of the ale that was in the pitcher until it was all dispersed evenly.

With in five minutes everyone felt strange, "I think I've had too much," Hikari stated she went to stand but she stumbled back down. Takeru assisted her the best he could but he too was feeling groggy.

"Something is wrong the ale is spiked," Koushiro said suddenly he went to get up as well but found himself stumbling then falling on to the ground.

"Koushiro!" Izumi cried. He had passed out on the ground.

Jyou, Takeru, Hikari, Taichi, Sora were already out of it. Izumi saw that they all were out soon she found herself trying to keep a wake. Unfortunately she too eventually succumb to the sleeping spell.

Immediately Tsukasa relieved him self as the waiter too came into the tavern's kitchen, "Good job, Hiroshi."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**The Forest...**_

Tsukasa with his crew followed. Over Hiroshi's shoulder was Sora who was bound and gagged. Ivy had a hold of Sora's sword. They stopped and Hiroshi set her down on the ground.

"We've better be getting a good deal of gold for this deed," Ivy said annoyed slightly as she looked over at Sora.

"What really made you trust the witch?" Akira asked Tsukasa who was still looking at Sora.

"You know I realize why she wanted her. Because she is precious to Taichi. With out her he would definitely fall apart."

Ivy frowned at him and shook her head, "I don't understand why you care about what Taichi has and what he doesn't have."

"I have nothing but resentment for them," Tsukasa replied.

"Let's leave it at that," Takashi said.

A plume of smoke appeared suddenly to their right and the crew looked over. It was the same lady from earlier that night. She wore the same hooded shawl as she did previously. She walked over to Sora who was laying there. "You did a good job. As I promised your gold." she snapped her fingers and in an instant a wooden chest appeared.

Ivy went to the chest first she opened it and examined the gold carefully. "You held your promise witch."

"Of course. You have done me a great deed in bring me this girl." she flipped back her hood. Catherine smiled at each one of them. "If I ever need your help again. Can I count on you to do my bidding?" she asked.

"You can," Tsukasa said with a nod.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**The Next Morning...**_

The crew was awoken by the Tavern staff, who had already awoke from their sleep. "Taichi...you guys didn't move from the Tavern at all?" one of the ladies question.

Koushiro got up off the ground and wiped down his clothing, "I remember...absolutely nothing last night," he said looked around the tavern and almost lost his footing again.

Hikari held her head feeling really dizzy still. Takeru had stood up for a moment to find he too was having problems staying still.

"I think we were drugged," Jyou said looking at his hands oddly.

"Hey, wait a minute...Sora isn't here." Taichi said looking around the tavern.

"Your right," Hikari said getting up.

Ciro came into the tavern and approached the crew of the Night n Gale, "Taichi, I heard about last night."

"One of my crew is missing," Taichi began.

"I can send some of the villagers to look for her, it's the red head right?" Ciro questioned.

Taichi nodded, "Thanks."

"I'll let a healer look at you and your crew. I know you must want to look for her," with that Ciro left the tavern in search of the healer.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Skull Mountain...**_

Catherine laughed as she watched her new prisoner awaken. She turned around away from the jail cell she had imprisoned her in and walked toward her basin. She tapped the edge of the basin and looked into the waters refection. It showed Taichi and his crew waking up, "We will see how you do with out her," she said with bitterness.

Sora groaned she pushed herself up and looked around her surroundings, "Taichi? Hikari?" she called but she didn't see them. "Izumi?" she crawled forward so she was at the door of her cell, which was made of cast iron bars. She saw someone across the room standing at what looked like a basin. Closing her eyes then reopening them again she realized that it was Catherine. 'how did I get here?' she thought.

"I see my guest has awoken."

Sora struggled to stand up so she used the cast iron bars to pull herself up, "Guest? Hardly. How did I get here?" Sora questioned her.

Catherine left her basin and walked back toward the cell that held Sora and her other prisoner. "What is it? You don't like your accommodations?" she questioned her.

"As a matter of fact I don't," Sora replied.

"Your my prisoner until I see fit to release you," she said and turning away from the cell.

"YOU CAN'T HOLD ME PRISONER HERE! TAICHI WILL COME AND FIND ME!" she shouted at her.

Catherine laughed, "The fool can't possibly do that...if he doesn't know who has taken you. In the meant time I suggest you get used to your accommodations."

Catherine snapped her fingers and in an instant she vanished into a plume of smoke.

"CATHERINE!!" Sora shouted to the top of her lungs.

"It's no use..." said the boy who was huddled in the corner.

Sora turned around, "Who are you?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure...who am I or where I came from. But the name you said earlier...sounds familiar to me..." he said. He lift his head to look at her with his hazel eyes.

Sora walked over to him still wobbly from the drug and sat down in front of him, "Which name?" she asked.

"Izumi."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**The Tavern at Kiraca Village...**_

Taichi punched the wall with his fist, "DAMN!" he cried. He held his fist having inflicted himself with some pain. He was angry with himself.

"Taichi," Hikari got up from the table and came up to her brother, "you can't blame yourself for this."

"Who else is there to blame Hikari? It was my fault because I should have figured out that the drink was drugged and I should have stopped all of you guys from drinking it."

"You honestly think that blaming yourself will bring Sora back?" Jyou questioned annoyed with him.

Taichi looked at Jyou, "No." he peered down at the floor with sudden interest.

"Good, so lets devise a way to find her. Mavolo is going to have to wait for now." Jyou said then stood from the table.

Taichi came back and sat down then Hikari took her seat next to him. "Takeru can you find out with your powers where she is?" he questioned.

Takeru frowned his brow, "I don't see why it won't work," He closed his eyes and concentrated on seeing Sora's face.

The crew watched intently. Takeru's face then contoured with pain. He gasped out in pain then opened his eyes quickly. "Someone has blocked my attempt. Judging by the amount of energy I felt. This person who has blocked me has a large amount of energy."

"Who could it be?" Koushiro questioned with a frown.

"I don't know..." Takeru whispered. He wished there was another way to find out more about where Sora was located.

"Could it be my sister?" Izumi questioned.

"It's a possibility," Koushiro said.

"I wouldn't put it pass her," Jyou replied.

"How are we going to find out if she has her?" Hikari questioned.

Taichi stood up from the table, "I'll be the bait."

"Taichi-"

"No, Jyou. She wanted me in the being. If I can convince her other wise then maybe she will take me to her hide out," Taichi said with a serious face.

Hikari frowned at her brother, "Taichi how are you going to lure her? She doesn't seem to show you any kind of affection. In fact I swore I heard her say that she wanted to kill you. What makes you think your word will keep her from begin suspicious?" she asked.

Taichi thought for a moment, "I'll make sure she knows...That I want her. Even though I will just be using her to find out where Sora is."

"That will make her furious! What if we aren't there to help you?" Izumi said with worry.

"Don't worry...I think I can handle her."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Skull Mountain...**_

"You know Izumi?" Sora asked.

"The name is familiar," he said simply.

Sora smiled, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't be so rude. I'm Takenouchi, Sora." she stuck out her hand to him.

The boy looked at her confused, "Takenouchi-san, I'm sorry that I don't know my own name; so that I can introduce myself."

Sora shook her head, "Don't worry; and please call me Sora. How long have you been here?"

The boy stood up he was about as tall as Izumi, "I awoken here some time ago. Not remembering who I am and nothing at all about myself."

Sora looked him over once then noticed the bracelet on his wrist. "It's the same." she whispered to herself.

The boy looked at her carefully, "What is the same?" he asked.

"The bracelet...Izumi has the exact same one."

He looked at the bracelet it was rainbow coloured, "She does?" he questioned still looking at the bracelet.

"She does." a realization hit Sora. She looked over him carefully once more noticing his clothing was the same as Izumi. "Takuya?" The instant she said the name. The boy fell unconscious.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Kiraca Village...**_

Hikari, Izumi, Takeru, Koushiro and Jyou watched as Taichi paced in the village square rather worriedly.

"This is not good," Hikari replied as she continued to watch him pace.

"CATHERINE!" Taichi shouted into the sky, "I've changed my mind. I realized how truly wrong I was about how I feel about you!"

Jyou frowned, "He seriously thinks she is watching him?"

Koushiro looked on, "How were you going to tell him not to do it. You know how Taichi is."

"She could kill him," Hikari said worried.

"If he doesn't let himself get caught looking at Sora the wrong way," Koushiro said.

Izumi had nothing to say about her sisters motives. The truth was that it was hard to say how her feelings worked.

With in an instant the winds changed and the sky darkened and in a plume of smoke Catherine appeared. She had a long sliver gown on with her dark red ruby neckless around her neck.

"I heard my name," she said.

Taichi looked at her then put the most serious face on, "Catherine...my feelings changed I know who I want now."

"You do?" she questioned

"Yes," he approached her slowly. He took her hand into his and brought it to his lips kissing it.

Catherine's eyes soften, "Does that mean you want to take up the offer?" she questioned.

Taichi thought carefully for a moment on how to answer that question, "I would like to get to know you better," he said then kissed her on the lips.

His crew watched wide-eyed. "He really is trying to make her believe him," Koushiro said a little shocked.

Catherine then grabbed a hand full of his hair and yanked his head back, "You think you can try to fool me," she said angrily.

"I meant what I said-- AH!" Taichi cried out.

His crew quickly jumped in the defensive, "All of you stay back!" Catherine shouted.

"Catherine I swear--OW!!" Taichi cried again as she pulled his hair.

Catherine struck out her free hand into the sky, "Explain this! If you have changed your mind why would you do this!" she shouted.

_Sora hugged him then let go and looked at him with a smile, "Taichi come on lets go back inside...they are worried about you." _

"_Not just yet." He leaned toward her and kissed her gently. Sora greatly accepted the kiss and kissed him back._

Taichi watched the scene play back before him and he frowned. Now she really didn't believe him, "Alright fine. Your right! I don't care! I want to know where Sora is," he shouted.

Catherine pushed him to the ground, "Your little Sora is no where that I know of. And now you'll pay for trying to pretend that you care." She rose her hands in the air.

"STOP!" Izumi shouted she ran up to them. "Don't hurt him or else I will be forced to hurt you."

Catherine looked at her sister; she had threatening eyes. She didn't want to take the chance of fighting her again. Since she came back to the living world her powers weren't quite the same as they were before. "Fine this isn't the last time you will see me!" she shouted and vanished in a plume of smoke.

"WAIT!" Taichi shouted he stood up but he was too late. "DAMN IT!" he cried.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"_Far away from here so your sister can't harm you. Takuya go now!" her mother said aloud and pushed the two children back away from the battle. _

_Takuya grabbed Izumi's hand and they fled deeper into the village and away from hordes of harpies and skeleton warriors. Izumi looked back and saw her mother watching her she then turned and began to emit spells to help the village against the attack. _

"_Izumi come on!" Takuya cried as he felt she wasn't running very fast. _

_She brought her attention back to him tears streaming down her cheeks, "We can't just run we have to help!" she cried. _

"_Help?' another voice interrupted them they both stopped and looked around. The back exit from the village was only meters away. _

"_Who are you?" Takuya said quickly as he kept looking for the source of the voice. _

_Catherine appeared before them her arms crossed in front of her, "You thought that you can escape from me?" she began. _

"_WHO ARE YOU!" Takuya shouted. _

"_That's my sister," Izumi said quickly. _

_Takuya looked between the both of them not sure of what to do then said in a whisper to Izumi, "We have to get away...she is the one that is attacking the village and she is the one that is looking to destroy you." _

"_I know she is. Lets use our magic; with both of our strengths combined we can make a spell that will stun her." _

"_Fire and wind," he said. _

_Izumi nodded then the two stood facing her once more, "You think you can defeat me?" she snarled at them. _

"_No but we can stop you temporally," Izumi said._

"_Think again!" she said then she began to mutter something in a different language. The two however didn't waste time. _

"_Fire," Izumi said. _

"_Wind" Takuya said. _

"_Come to my aid," They both said at the same time. _

_The wind swirled and combined with Izumi's fire then leaped forward and engulfed Catherine and she screamed. _

_Takuya and Izumi quickly made there way toward the back exit how ever a red flash of light surrounded them suddenly then everything went black. _

Sora watched him concerned then he gasped in some air and sat upright, "IZUMI!" he cried. He looked around his enclosure then remembered where he was.

"She is okay she is with my crew," Sora said trying to get him relax.

"I'm sorry I couldn't remember my name before Sora. How ever now I remember. I remember almost everything except how I got here."

"It's okay."

"My name is Kanbara, Takuya."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	10. A Long Awaited Reunion

_**The Night n Gale II Chapter 10**_

_A Long Awaited Reunion_

* * *

The Night n Gale was in full sail. It was steady sailing throughout the sea heading for one destination Taichi knew for sure Catherine would be hiding, Skull Mountain. He was tormented with the fact he was able to tell her but then she was taken from him so quickly. It was just like Lila all over except this time around he was able to do something for her. He wasn't about to let Catherine win.

"Taichi are you sure she will be there?" Hikari questioned her brother. He was at the tiller steering the ship in the appropriate direction.

"She has to be. Where else is Catherine going to call home?" he asked.

Hikari shrugged, "I'm just worried that we are sailing into a trap. You know Catherine. She will stop at nothing to get what she wants. Even if it means getting rid of an obstacle in her path. Sora."

"Don't talk like that Hikari," Taichi said with a frown.

"I have to."

"Hikari, come on now..." Koushiro said coming up to the two. "We have to be positive."

"I am being positive Koushiro."

"Enough! We are going to skull mountain and that is final." Taichi said.

"No problem captain," Koushiro told him then took Hikari by the arm and dragged her over to where Takeru, Jyou and Izumi were.

Hikari forcefully pulled her arm away from his grasp, "I can't believe you. You know how much Taichi suffered over Lila and yet you don't want to prepare him for the possibility that Sora could die?" she questioned irritated.

"That's not the point, Hikari," Jyou said.

"Then what is?" she asked.

"You didn't see first hand how he reacted when Lila died. You don't want to put him in that state of mind or else he will be useless." Jyou said.

Hikari sighed turning away from them to look at her brother. "I think they are right," Izumi said.

Hikari nodded, "Alright we will follow course..but I still think we are walking into a trap."

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Sora looked at him with relief knowing that Izumi was worried about a boy. Now knowing that this boy is alright and alive and had just remembered everything. "Takuya right now we don't have time to reminisce. We have got to escape."

Takuya looked at her and nodded. He stood up to his feet and Sora followed suit. "She is the one responsible for everything,"he replied. "So there fore I have to make it up to everyone, my mom, dad and Izumi's mom."

Sora nodded then walked away from him to examined the door more carefully, "This isn't an actual door."

Takuya came over to the door as well and he looked at it, "Perhaps there is an enchantment on it?" he held his hand out in-front of him and closed his eyes. He nodded, "It is enchanted."

"Can you do something about it?" Sora questioned hopefully.

"I might. That's if she didn't place any defensive magic on it." Takuya studied the door carefully. He closed his eyes once again. This time a flame grew in his hand then opening his eyes he traced the outline of the door with his hand that had the flame in it.

Sora watched curiously as he came to the point where he started then with an instant the flame diminished from his palm. He looked at the door again carefully then pushed it outward the piece he cut fell with a ringing sound on to the ground.

"Awesome," Sora replied.

"I guess there wasn't any magic spell," Takuya said with a smile.

Sora stepped out of the cell then Takuya. She walked over to the pile of weapons and picked her sword from the top. She picked up a second sword and handed it to Takuya, "Do you know how to use one?" she asked.

Takuya looked at the sword and took it from her hand then nodded, "Yes."

"Come on before she notices we aren't here," Sora said. The two quietly entered through a door and closed it behind them.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Scratch's Layer...**_

"AH HA HA HA HA!!" the goat man squealed with excitement as he watched a ship come to their doom. "Your souls are mine!" he cried.

Catherine appeared suddenly in a plume of smoke, "You sadistic goat give me more power! Do you know I had to enlist the help of a another sailor just to kidnap the girl!"

Scratch remained quiet for once, "Deary...did you want to go back to where you came from? I am the boss who controls you not you control me!" he said. "Although you are more then welcome to come back to your home," he said pointing to the hole in the center of the room. He then began to laugh insanely.

"The whole point of bringing me back was to get Taichi and his crew now what? Did you change your mind?" she asked.

His laughing stopped abruptly, "I suppose that I could give you more power. Considering you failed miserably when you were alive. How every I'm disappointed that your father decided not to do anything at all. It would have seem that he has disappeared off the face of the earth," he giggled.

"My father doesn't want anything to do with me," Catherine said despondently.

"It's a pity really," Scratch said laughing.

Catherine glared at him, "It's all because of her."

He stopped laughing once again, "Her? Who are you talking about."

"Don't you listen to a word I tell you? My sister ! IZUMI!" she shouted at him.

"Well, you know what I want...why don't you make it happen?"

"I could if you would only give me my original powers back," Catherine shot back.

"Regretfully I'd have to think about that little witch."

"Fine think about! You know where to find me," Catherine declared then with the snap of her fingers she vanished.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Skull Mountain...**_

Takuya and Sora continued on their path down the dark corridors of Skull Mountain. It seemed endless as they encountered maybe two candles every few yards away. Wearily the two stopped for a moment to take a breather. "It won't end will it," Sora said as she breathed in heavily trying to catch her breath.

"I have a feeling the water level is closer to us now. Then it was in the past half hour," Takuya said.

"We should keep going then," Sora said. The two continued down the corridor as they rounded the next corner the smell of salt water hit them.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Catherine returned to her comfortable room in the tower once again. She walked immediately to the basin and peered down into the water. A picture of the Night and Gale emerged with Taichi and his crew working quickly to keep the ship's sails opened with full wind.

"They seem very determined to come and save you," She said aloud for her prisoners. When she didn't get a response from Sora. She turned around and let out a scream of anger,"DAMN YOU!"

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Takuya and Sora had exited from the base of Skull Mountain. They started to run away from the mountain toward the forest. Half way there they heard her screaming that caused them both to freeze, "She knows," Sora said.

"We can't stay put any longer we got to make it to the forest," Takuya said as he pointed ahead of them.

Sora nodded and the two made a run toward the forest.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Koushiro was up in the crows nest holding the telescope to his eye, "Skull Mountain is just another hour away!" he shouted down to Taichi and the others.

"Maintain the full speed maybe we can half the time," Taichi said to everyone.

The ship came to a halt suddenly. Everyone was thrown to the ground while the telescope in Koushiro's hands fell from the crows nest to the deck below. Koushiro was thrown from the crows nest as well. How ever he managed to grab a hold of the railing just in time.

"What the hell is that?" Koushiro shouted down to everyone.

Jyou scrambled to his feet and went to look over the side of the ship, "Taichi there is damage on star board side."

Taichi joined him at star board and looked down the side of the ship while cursing under his breath, "We are in the middle of the ocean what could possible be out here that would halt the ship like that?" he said aloud as to voice his frustration.

"Koushiro are you okay?" Hikari called up to him.

"Yeah but the telescope isn't," he said as he pulled himself back into the crows nest.

Hikari looked down seeing the shattered telescope. Then she walked over to her brothers side where Takeru and Izumi were already.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm concerned," Jyou said

Koushiro then made his way down to the deck. Picking up the pieces of the telescope.

"About what?" Taichi questioned. They had turned away from the start board and now gathered around where Koushiro was picking up the pieces of the telescope.

"About that fact we are in the middle of the ocean and we are stopped. Look at the sails they are still full," Jyou said.

Suddenly Jyou fell to the ground and was being pulled toward the star board by a giant squid arm.

Taichi quickly severed the squids arm the rest of it quickly retreated over board. "Looks like we have a visitor," Taichi said.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"DAMN them!" Catherine cried. She raced over to her basin and tapped it on the side. The caught view of Sora and Takuya in the dark forest. She smirked now feeling the sense of having an advantage.

Scratch appeared in a plume of smoke suddenly with his mechanical laughter echoing in the air.

"Have you come to give me my old power back?" Catherine asked without turning from her basin.

He laughed amused, "No. You don't get any power back till I get my souls. We have an agreement."

"Fine," Catherine muttered. She picked up two deformed twigs that were the size of toothpicks. "Forest Trolls come out and play," she recited and dropped the two twigs on the image of Sora and Takuya. The ripple from the twigs falling into the basin diminished. As they did the image changed from Sora and Takuya to Taichi and his crew aboard The Night n Gale. "Taichi just met my pet...The Kraken." she said with a huge grin on her face.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Sora and Takuya ran further into the forest the more they went into it, the darker it got. They then stopped seeing it was safe enough distance from the entrance of the forest. Both were trying to catch their breath. "I don't know what she is going to do," Sora said worried.

"We should get out of this forest as soon as we can," Takuya said. He looked deeper into the forest and felt an uneasiness about it. "The forest is riddled with evil magic, I think we should travel along the outside."

Sora nodded, "I agree. I don't have magical senses but I can feel the evil radiating in here."

Takuya turned to look to his left, " Did you hear something?" he questioned.

Sora strained to hear but she didn't hear anything. Until there was a low growl coming from within the forest. "Now I hear something."

The two headed toward the exit of the forest quickly. This time the growl was louder then jumping out of the bushes just a head of them were two giant trolls. Sora and Takuya came to a dead stop. The trolls watched them with curiously.

"Do you think they see us?" Sora questioned.

"I think they do." Takuya put his hands out in front of him. "Tree's lend me your power. Restrain those creatures." His eyes glowed green as the wind picked up. And the vines shot forth from the near by trees. Wrapping around the two sets of feet then with one swift yank back the trolls were brought to the ground. They grew angry as they struggled against the vines. How ever Takuya had them under his spell still and they did his bidding once-more by continuously wrapping around the two trolls until they were fully covered. "Lets go before they get out of there," he said he jumped over the wrapped forms of the trolls.

"Right, we got to get back to the Night n Gale," Sora said as she followed after him.

"Where is the Night n Gale?" Takuya asked.

"I don't know where exactly but I know they will be coming here," Sora said.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Taichi cautiously looked around the ship the crew had their backs against each other as they all watched. The severed tentacle was still on the deck.

Suddenly five of the creatures arms shot from the water and clamped on to the deck.

"EVERYONE KEEP AWAY!" Taichi shouted.

Takeru held out his right hand palm facing forward and a red bolt of electricity struck the creatures arms causing them to once again fall back into the water. "Taichi that probably only stun it. Somehow we got to lure it out of the water and onto the deck," Takeru said.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Jyou asked.

"I'll lure it," Taichi said.

"No Taichi, you already volunteered yourself on a hopeless cause last time," Hikari replied. "Besides, I can do it."

"NO!" Taichi shouted.

"Okay come one lets be reasonable here, do we really have to use ourselves as bait?" Koushiro questioned looking between Hikari and Taichi.

"I hav-" Izumi stopped and felt her self be yanked back.

"IZUMI!" The four shouted as the squids arm wrapped around her and started to drag her toward the Sea.

Hikari attempted to zap one of its many arms but was unsuccessful. She watched helplessly as she was dragged into the water. Hikari ran to star board side and looked over the side, "IZUMI!" she shouted.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"It's about time It listened to me," Catherine said with smirked appearing on her face.

"Yes. Does that mean am I going to get my first soul perhaps?" Scratch questioned as he eagerly waited her answer.

"Perhaps you will."

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Sora and Takuya made it out of the forest and ran along the edge of the forest toward coast of the island. They could both see the sea from where they were. Sora looked back to make sure the trolls hadn't decided to follow them. She didn't see anything and sighed with relief, "Maybe they gave up."

"Or, maybe they are following us in the cover of the forest. They don't like the light," Takuya said.

After running for about ten minutes they reached a cliff over looking the ocean. Sora took one glance down the crevasse and gulped, "It's a long way down."

"That's right. It is a long way down," said a gruff voice from behind them.

They turned around and saw the trolls were free from the bonds Takuya set upon them. "Yes, we can talk. How ever it is time for you to die," said the second troll as he enclosed the space between them.

Sora pulled her sword out from it's sheath, "No, I don't think so." She held it out in-front of her, "Not today."

Takuya took up his sword stance as well, "As she said, Trolls."

The trolls snarled at them and charged toward the two. The first troll took a swing at Sora and she quickly ducked out of the way. She took her chance to swing her sword at the trolls knees. The troll laughed, "That was nothing more then a tickle to me!" he growled then turned taking the club in his hands trying to smash it over her head how ever Sora was too quick for him.

"You maybe strong but you lack my speed," she said in a tauntingly manner.

Takuya ducked under the second trolls attack. He quickly got up and slashed the giant troll across the back. The troll growled in annoyance then turning as fast as he could tried it's best to kick Takuya. Takuya jumped out of his way then went to swing his sword at him but the troll blocked with his huge club. The Troll exerted force on Takuya. He struggled to keep him at bay. He was knocked down and Takuya's sword fell to his side. "Now you know the full force of us trolls, human." The Troll raised his club and was about to strike Takuya.

Takuya quickly rolled out of the way the club came a few feet of him and was buried into the ground. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the Troll, "That's enough of the easy game." He closed his eyes then raised both hands in the air. The sky turned dark suddenly sparks of lighting were visible in the clouds. "Fire of the sky strike down these two beasts!" he cried he opened his eyes which were glowing white.

Sora heard his words and backed away from the Troll that she was fighting. Shortly after ward two bolts of lighting struck down the Trolls literally toasting them to a crisp. Their bodies fell to the ground smouldering.

As soon as it had came the dark clouds vanished and the sky once again became clear.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Izumi was frozen she could feel the cool water all around her and she opened her eyes instantly. She looked around realized where she was, the monster was dragging her toward it's mouth. She struggled against it's grip but it only gripped her tighter.

She wasn't about to let her sister get the benefit of killing her and winning. She closed her eyes and with the power of nature called upon the water to form a large water spear. Once she felt it was large enough she let it go and the spear embedded itself into the flesh of the giant cephalopod. The creature let go of her instantly and it's arms went haywire.

Black mass of ink spewed out of the hole that the spear made into squids flesh.

Izumi swam up ward toward the darken sky which confused her. But all at once the dark sky lessen and returned to a sunny sky once again. She broke the surface and started to breath in the air she was deprived of while under water. "HIKARI!" she called once she got her breath under control.

Hikari ran to the other side of the ship and saw Izumi swimming toward the ship. Once she saw her she turned to Taichi, "TAICHI get the ladder!"

Taichi grabbed the ladder that was attached to the cabin of the ship and quickly delivered it to Hikari. Hikari threw the ladder over board and slowly Izumi boarded the ship once again.

"It was dark what happened?" she questioned.

"We don't know it last only a second then disappeared," Jyou said.

"Could it have been Catherine?" Koushiro questioned.

Takeru shook his head, "No. It felt like Izumi's magic. It was good not evil."

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Scratch traced his beard with his thumb and index finger, "No soul my dear." Catherine was too furious to even say anything to the goat. "Not even from the boy and girl. The one that took away your love interest you know," Scratch said rather uninterestedly. When she didn't say anything he continued, "How do you intend to make him pay after she escapes?"

Catherine turned to him angrily, "You test my patients goat. If you would only give me my power as it was perviously. Then maybe I can succeeded in your request!"

Scratch laughed giddily, "More power?" he stopped laughing then seriously said, " ...I don't deal in that business. I can only bring you back once and not at full power. That comes with experience. Once the body dies you lose your power. I can't do anything for you missy."

Catherine looked at him shocked then turned away and walked over to her basin, "Then you might as well strike me dead."

"No, you owe me my souls and I want you to get them for me."

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"One of my own?" Izumi questioned Takeru quizzically.

"Your magic is of the elemental earth, water, fire and air; anything closely related to the earth. I sensed it was coming from that direction." Takeru said pointing just off shore to the forest.

Koushiro sighed, "It's too bad the telescope broke."

"Well, let's go see?" Izumi asked eagerly wanting to know who this person was that had the same magic as her.

"Wait, we have to go save Sora first," Taichi said.

"Taichi the ship needs repair. We might as well go to the forest and get more wood so we can repair the sides," Jyou explained.

Taichi frowned no mater what ever way he thought of. There was no way around it. The ship wouldn't be able to leave this area until the holes were patched. He sighed, "Weigh anchor and let the long boat down," he said.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"I could have handled him," Sora said to Takuya as she held her right arm.

"What happened?" he asked looking at her arm with worry.

Sora shook he head, "Nothing, just a small cut."

Takuya let it go for now and sighed, "They were stronger then both of us combined. How were we supposed to over power them if I didn't summon my magic?"

Sora didn't say anything and sat down she put her sword down next to her. Then took her hand away to look at the wound the Troll had inflicted. Blood dripped down her arm she tore a strip of cloth from her shirt tried to tie it around her arm.

Takuya then took the cloth from her, "You should let me help." he tied the cloth over her wound making sure it was tight.

"Thanks," she said with a small smile. She pushed herself up, "How are we going to get down there?"

Takuya frowned and shook his head, "I don't know." he walked to the edge of the cliff and examined the ledge to the left and right. "Looks like there is an incline in the slope to the left."

"Let's go," Sora said and she lead the way to the left through a small troop of trees.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Catherine watched bitterly as Taichi and his crew started to row to shore in the long boat. She furrowed her brow then picked up two stones. She looked at them then to Scratch who was sitting on the upper ledge watching her. Throwing them into the basin she recited, "Stone Cyclops's come to my aide and crush Taichi and his crew."

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

The ground shook suddenly Taichi and everyone looked around to why it was shaking then saw the cliff ahead of them had collapsed into two piles of rock. Emerging from the rock were two Cyclops's that roared.

"Damn it," Taichi replied annoyed as he looked at the two huge figures that towered way above their heads.

"You can say that again," Jyou said annoyed.

The Cyclops's then started to take steps toward the group who remained still with the ocean right behind them.

"Hikari, Takeru, Izumi? A little magic help?" Koushiro asked looking at the three.

Izumi shook her head, "I can't my last magic consumed a lot of energy. Hikari and Takeru you two have to do something."

Takeru and Hikari looked at one another and nodded, "This one is mine." Takeru pointed to the one on the right.

"And this one is mine," Hikari said as she set her sites on the other Stone Cyclops.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Sora and Takuya had reached the lowest point of the incline. They were able to jump down on to the beach. Sora examined the beach and she saw the Night n Gale. "There it is!" Sora started to run toward the ship them how ever a avalanche of rocks fell just a few feet in-front of her. She stopped and backed away.

Out of the pile of rock and dust two Cyclops formed. Sora and Takuya backed away until they were about hundred feet away from the monsters who seemed to be walking away from them. The two had hid themselves behind a huge rock that was on the beach. While still making sure they could see what was going on.

Then two balls of fire collided with the monsters knocking them back momentarily how ever the magic didn't phased them much. They continued forward.

"Those fire balls that means, Hikari and Takeru!" Sora said she stood up from behind the rock and strained to see in the distance. She couldn't make out who the figures were.

"Sora sit down," Takuya called to her.

"Takuya, Izumi is over there!" she said to him.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Hikari and Takeru gasped as the Cyclops's still approached them. "Hikari, come on." Her bother urged her.

"Taichi! It takes a lot to use magic you know!" Hikari shot back at him angrily.

Takeru had beads of sweat dripping down his face as the Cyclops's crept closer. "It seems she is trying with all her power to operate these things."

"No kidding," Jyou said nervously. "So keep going try anything."

Takeru frowned, "Fire ball won't work we have to do something different." he thought for a moment. He shot is palms out and the first Cyclops was hit with red lighting.

The Cyclops stopped in it track as the other continued. Hikari followed Takeru's suit and shot the other Cyclops with red lighting and it froze. Then Takeru conjured up a fire ball he launched it and sent it flying toward the Cyclops knocking is head off literally. Soon the rocks crumbled to the ground. Hikari took a moment and formed a fire ball in her hands. She then launched it at the other Cyclops that remained and hit it in the shoulder. The Cyclops's arm fell off and crumbing to the ground. The body swayed slightly.

Everyone watched as it swayed back and forth then seemed like it was falling backward then suddenly it swayed in the opposite direction.

"GUYS! RUN!" Taichi shouted.

The crew parted running as far as they could from the falling Cyclops. Soon the remaining of the Cyclops had crumbled forward with the last of the rocks falling only a few feet away from the long boat.

"That was close," Koushiro said with relief as he cautiously approached the pile of rocks.

Jyou and the other came behind him, "Now we got to go search for the wood to repair the ship. Glad it is only one thing we have to repair and not the long boat."

"True," Taichi said.

Izumi, Hikari and Takeru frowned at the mess, "She won't give up will she."

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Catherine growled angrily and turned to look at Scratch. "I'm going to find someone who will give me more powers!" with that she snapped her fingers and vanished in a plume of smoke.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Come on!" Sora cried as soon the dust had settled. There were piles of rocks scatted here and there. She raced out from behind the rock, "TAICHI!, HIKARI!, TAKERU!, KOUSHIRO, IZUMI, JYOU!!" she shouted as loud as she could.

Takuya frowned but followed after her.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Taichi and everyone looked up hearing their names be called out. They saw two people approaching them. As the distanced lessened they could make out who it was. Taichi ran to greet Sora. Both flung their arms around each other hugging each other tightly.

"I'm so glad your okay," Taichi said pulling away from her slightly.

"Me too," she said. She looked at him and was about to kiss him but stopped short. She was excited about who she had found while being prisoner,"Taichi, look who I met," she said letting go of him briefly. Then turned around and looked and saw that Izumi had already saw him and the two were now standing there looking at each other. "Kanbara Takuya" Sora said as she watched them.

Hikari, Takeru, Jyou and Koushiro finally arrived and looked between Sora then the new boy that Izumi was standing in front of and staring at. "The Takuya..." Hikari said trailing off in shock.

Sora nodded, "Yes."

"Takuya?" Izumi said she was about to reach out to him but stopped.

"It's me. I might have failed in my promise to your mom the first time. How ever I want to make it up to you," he said.

"You didn't it was my sisters fault and it continues to be her. She won't win this time I won't let her," Izumi said with determination.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	11. A Story of Two Magician's

The Night n Gale Chapter 11

_**The Story of Two Magician's**_

* * *

After the repairs were made on the Night n Gale the crew returned to their original quest. To find Mavolo the magician. They also learned more of Izumi and Takuya's village and how it was destroyed.

Izumi was thrilled that Takuya was okay. However now came the time to tell Takuya about her father. The village knew of him as the Master of Dark Magic. It was her chance now because the others have given them some time alone so she could tell him all about her father. "Takuya," Izumi said.

"Yeah?" he asked watching her.

"When I travelled with Taichi and his friends...I came know my father. I know we have scene him in the past but I saw who he really was. The village was destroyed because of my sister and the hate she harboured for my mother. She hated her because she made her father act out of goodness."

Takuya looked at her confused, "What are you saying?" he asked.

"That Seoras is my father," she replied.

Takuya looked at her shocked, "I don't know what to make of that."

Izumi took his hand in hers, "Please don't hate me...it wasn't him who destroyed our village it was Catherine."

Takuya looked at her hand as it touched his, "I don't hate you...If anything I'm just glad that you are here in front of me and alive," he said.

Izumi smiled, "Thanks. There is one thing that I want most and that is to one day return to our village and rebuild it."

Takuya nodded, "I agree. Once we finish with Catherine and if we must your father."

"My father..." she trailed off she let go of his hand and look out at the view of the ocean, "I wish he was on my side...however he tracked me down one day and he wanted me to join him on the dark side..." she shook her head sadly.

Takuya put a hand on her shoulder as he too look out at the view of the ocean, "Where ever our journey leads we will stick together." With those last words they remained like that for a few seconds. Their rainbow bracelets glowed in unison how ever either on of them noticed.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Below Deck...**_

"That is an insane notion," Jyou said a little angry.

"Nothing insane about it, we have to go to that island. That is where it says we should go in the book," Hikari debated.

"The problem is that that island is full of dangerous creatures! Why would he live on that island?" Jyou stated heatedly.

Taichi, Koushiro, Sora and Takeru watched as the two argued. "We have no choice," Takeru said. "That is where Mavolo is said to be hiding out."

"Takeru honestly, we are going to risk our lives to find this Mavolo guy?" Jyou questioned he was a little up tight about the whole wondering onto a strange island filled with strange creatures.

"We need to get rid of Catherine once and for all. We won't be able to do so with out the help of Mavolo. Jyou I thought we all agreed on that?" Hikari questioned.

"That was before there were mention of unknown monsters inhabiting the island!" he pointed out.

"You have a point Jyou however we have four people who know magic and good magic," Sora said.

He sighed, "I guess I shouldn't worry, but I can't help it."

"You have right to worry. Hikari these creatures that are located there. I mean how dangers are they?" Taichi asked.

Takeru and Hikari took a seat at the table, "I know there is an invisible monster-"

"A what?" Koushiro interrupted.

"A I N V I S I B L E M O N S T E R," Hikari spelt out to him.

"No kidding don't be smart Hikari," he answered.

"It's only one that is on the island and it is said to be made from Mavolo himself. It was a way of seeing who had proper intentions of visiting him there on that island. Because we are going with good intentions in our mind we should not have to encounter it."

"That's the first piece of news you said that was actually good," Jyou commented.

"Come on guys we can't keep arguing like this. We are here to find out a way to get rid of Catherine," Takeru added a little annoyed.

Koushiro and Jyou both sighed, "We know."

"Okay then let her finish," Takeru pointed to Hikari who smiled at him.

"Thank you Takeru. As I was saying there are other creatures as well. There are the forest Trolls, pixies, large snakes. The Trolls are huge monsters that are very strong. Stronger then two humans combined. We have to be-careful around them. Pixies are mischievous and will want to play tricks. They are all over that island. The snakes are another invention of Mavolo. How ever unlike the invisible monster they will attack anyone doesn't matter if your intentions are good or bad," she said.

Sora frowned when Hikari told them about the Trolls, "Trolls are strong," Sora said confirming.

Everyone looked at her with raised eye brown, "Did you encounter them?" Takeru asked.

Sora nodded, "Takuya and I were confronted with two trolls we tried to fight them off with our swords. But that didn't work they were much too strong for the both of us. If Takuya wasn't there to use his magic then I don't know what would have happened."

Taichi looked concerned but then had a relieved look on his face, "Yeah...Let's not think about the what ifs."

"That reminds me if we are going to go to this island we better be well prepared. I'm going to finish working on my portable cannon. With the powder from the explosive sticks and a rock I could make a pretty good cannon," Koushiro said and went into his 'Laboratory'.

"Speaking of Takuya where are they?" Hikari questioned.

"Up on deck," Takeru answered her.

"Looking for us?" Izumi questioned as she stepped down the stairs and into the galley.

"Sora told us of how Takuya saved her life," Taichi said standing.

"Takuya I have to apologize to you. I wasn't exactly very nice when you saved the both of us with your magic. I'm sorry." Sora said.

"Sora it's okay, I understand," Takuya said. He looked to Izumi, "We must stop Catherine this is the main mission."

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Seoras's Hide Out...**_

Seoras was watching the crew of the Night n Gale for a long time. He had found this hiding spot so it was away from Scratch and his daughter. There was no way they would even come near the island. No would ever to think to find him here...

_**...FLASH BACK... **_

_Seoras's sent out a green lighting bolt in collided with a monster and it slummed to the ground. He continued on ward, slightly mystified on why his powers of transportation where not working, he had to go on foot to find the man behind the island. He would be the only person to understand his feelings of good that had suddenly reappeared when he saw his daughter Izumi. _

_As he continued his journey into the forest of the island he had came to finally the stone at the centre. He looked at the stone, it was surrounded with ivy that warped it's self around it in a spiral. In the centre of the stone was an red ruby. He furrowed his brow then, "Mavolo! It is me Seoras's. I come as a friend not foe. I seek advise of what I should do!" _

_The ruby in the centre of the stone shone brightly suddenly. As the stone radiated in it's red glow a voice came, "Seoras's I sensed from the time you set foot on my island that you were indeed coming to see me in good intentions. Hence for the reason the invisible monster didn't not attack you." _

"_Do you grant me to visit with you? old friend?" Seoras asked. _

"_Yes, place your hand upon the ruby and you will be transported to my house." the voice said._

_Seoras did as he was told and with in an instant he was teleported to the middle of a garden. Just to the north of the garden stood a large house. _

_As he made his way to the house a man dressed in white robes appeared. The robes were lined in gold sequence. And all over the robes were a design done in embroidery of a dragon that had blue scales and red claws. The man had brown hair and stood about five foot seven, his green eyes examined Seoras's eyes. _

"_It has been a long time," the man said. _

"_Yes, it has been Mavolo," Seoras agreed. _

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Aboard The Night n Gale...**_

Koushiro was busy down below deck working on his portable cannon. Jyou, Taichi and Takeru were near the tiller. Takuya, Izumi, Sora and Hikari were on the talking at the stern of the Night n Gale.

"Taichi, we have a about a weeks sail to get to the island," Jyou said as he looked down at the chart papers in his hands.

"North eastern direction is the right direction?" he questioned.

"Yeah it is," Jyou said.

Taichi turned to Takeru, "Have you ever been to the island?" he asked.

Takeru shook his head, "No I haven't. But I have heard stories."

"What kind of stories?" Jyou asked.

"Some scary and some not so scary," Takeru explained.

Taichi put on a frown, "Still we have to go and see him in order to put a stop to Catherine's relentless attacks."

The three nodded in understanding.

"The Magician that I travelled with was a person that possessed strong white magic. On few occasion he contacted another magician who had attempted to go to Mavolo's Island," Takeru said.

"What happened to him?" Jyou questioned.

"He had bad intentions while going to the island and he ended up being almost trampled to death by the invisible monster. He said that magic attacks did not work against it," Takeru explained.

"What kind of intention did he have?" Taichi asked. He had to think that it was something really bad for the invisible monster to come after the magician.

Takeru frowned slightly and looked pass Taichi and into the ocean, "It is said that the island is a portal to his house. In the centre of the island is a stone that contains a large ruby. The Magician was attempting to take the ruby for himself. That was his intention."

Jyou and Taichi looked at him shocked, "A large ruby? No wonder he would have to create some-kind of monster to protect it. Men would go crazy to steal it and it doesn't only apply to them but magician's too," Taichi said.

"Yeah and we all know the kind of person who would try to go after such a thing," Jyou said.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"When I woke up I found that this bracelet on my wrist. I tried to pull it off but it wouldn't come off," Takuya said looking at the thick bracelet that was around his right wrist.

Izumi looked at hers as he talked, "I don't understand who would put these on us."

"There has to be some reason to it," Hikari said.

"Perhaps they contain some kind of secret to where you were after Catherine got you both before you escaped into the forest," Sora suggested.

Takuya pressed his lips together in thought, "Maybe you are right."

"How would we be able to figure out who put those on them?" Izumi asked.

Hikari stared at the bracelets closely and closed her eyes to see if she could sense any magical powers that emanated from them. She shook her head and opened her eyes, "I can't seem to find any kind of power that is coming off of them. They just feel like regular bracelets."

"Then maybe they aren't from magic but from someone who holds no magical power at all," Sora said.

"It looks like something we are going to have to figure out on our own," Takuya said with a frown.

"Not necessarily, we could also ask Mavolo when we find him. Maybe he will know what they are and who put them on you," Sora added.

_**Inside the large house...**_

"_Seoras, you have come for help on what to do haven't you?" Mavolo said. _

"_Yes, your probably know that I found out my daughter is alive don't you?" he questioned him. _

_Mavolo turned around his back facing his friend and walked toward a mirror that was hanging on the wall. He pointed to the mirror and on the mirror was an image of a woman with a young girl, Izumi. "Atsuko..." Seoras said with longing. _

"_I know she helped you be who you are now. Together with her goodness it help change you to the person you once were before the black magic changed you." _

"_Atsuko was my first true love. Catherine's mother, Rin, was evil beyond what I thought was evil. Yet I didn't listen to your advice. She took control of me then I broke away from her. It wasn't till later I learned I had a daughter Catherine. Catherine was the same as her mother. Evil demanding and full of hate. In time I eventually grew more stronger with the evil magic. We both tried to take over the world until Taichi's father got in the way." Seoras looked at the mirror. Atsuko, she had blonde hair it was long and she wore a simple dress made of white wool she had a beaded neckless and her hair was pulled back behind her head. Her teals eyes reviled to him her goodness._

"_Atsuko was the heart of the community of the elemental magic people. Now they are gone because of what your daughter Catherine did," Mavolo said. _

"_It is my fault that Catherine found out about Atsuko and then Izumi. She had a selfish heart and didn't want to share me with anyone yet alone another sibling. Her mother showed her the true power of black magic and she grew strong fast almost as strong as I. When her mother died she went on a rampage of evil. So the first thing she wanted to take her anger out on was a small village of the elemental people where Atsuko and Izumi were. I didn't know what she was up to until the very last minute and then even I couldn't save my love from destruction. When I turned up to the village everyone was dead," Seoras sighed and looked down to his hands, "I was unable to protect her or Izumi. So once again I let the dark magic consume me. And I tried to get back at anyone who ever has harmed me or my daughter Catherine. We were a team once again and she was happy." _

"_Until Izumi was found, Taichi and his crew found her and then later you discovered her with them. You were faced with a challenging decision and you saved the crew on a number of occasions from Catherine's diabolical plans. Catherine is strong but since her being brought back from hell she has lost her abilities gradually. Now Because of that she is seeking more power," Mavolo said with weariness._

"_That is what I want to ask you about...Catherine is already lost in her evil ways and there is no way I can change her to see that the ways of evil is no longer a way of life. Scratch has her in his depths and is using her to get his souls that he wants. He tried to get me to find his souls but when I saw Izumi I left him and her alone." _

"_There is one way...But for that are you willing to co-operate with the crew of the night n gale for they seek the same thing," Mavolo said. _

_**----END OF FLASH BACK----**_

Seoras once again looked at the image of the Night n Gale. He saw Taichi, Jyou and Takeru talking amongst themselves. Takuya, Izumi, Hikari and Sora standing at the front of the ship talking. Koushiro down below deck working on a contraption of some kind.

"To convince them that I want to help them will be hard..." he said.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Koushiro was working quietly on his portable cannon he was just putting the finishing touches on the cannon by attaching the legs to it. Once he was done he set it up on the desk.

"Looks good," Taichi said.

"Glad you think so. I want to test it now," Koushiro said he took the canon off the table. "It's light too."

"Okay let go above deck," Taichi said as he walked out of the room. Koushiro followed him with the cannon in hand.

Once above deck Koushiro set the cannon down on it's legs and took some powder, "This will act as the propellant," Koushiro said as he put it down inside the cannon. Next he took a rock, "And this is the object that will be propelled." he put the rock down the barrel of the cannon.

Hikari, Izumi, Sora, Takuya, Takeru and Taichi watched him curiously awaiting what would happen.

"So now I will light this string here," Koushiro said pointing to the string that was at the rear of the cannon. "And what should be the desired effect is that the fire will ignite the powder and then the powder will propel the rock forward straight out into the ocean," he said motioning the direction in which the rock would go.

"Okay light it and lets see the result," Takeru said.

"Right," Koushiro grabbed the flint from his pocket and pulled it out. He then strikes it against a rock and flame jumped onto the string and stared to burn.

Then with a huge boom the rock was flung out of the cannon and landed quite a ways away with a splash.

"Holy crap!" Jyou exclaimed from the tiller.

"It worked!" Koushiro said brightly.

"Great we should be ready for any kind of encounter when we go to the island then," Taichi said with optimism.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Mavolo's House...**_

"Rin was the one who created what Catherine is now. That is something you can't change," Mavolo said sternly.

"I know but she is my daughter as well," Seoras said with a sense of melancholy.

"It is something that you can not change. No mater what kind of talk you have with her she will always be how she is," Mavolo said conservatively.

Seoras sighed, "How do I face them if I told Izumi that she was dead to me?" he asked.

"You go and offer your full support. Convince them that Catherine is the wrong doer and you want to make peace with them."

"You think this can work?"

"There is only one way to find out. If Taichi isn't willing maybe you can convince your daughter that you are willing to help. Then maybe she will be able to convince the others," Mavolo said.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Aboard the Night n Gale...**_

The sun was setting while the crew were now eating dinner down in the galley. Taichi remained up on deck to keep the ship on course. Sora came from below deck and walked toward him, "Taichi, don't you want to eat something?" she questioned him.

"Not at the moment," he said.

"But at some point you will have to go down and eat something at least," she said.

Taichi smiled at her, "Don't worry I will eat something. Thanks for your concern."

"No problem," she said. She came closer to him so that they were only a foot away from each other. "When we go to that Island I think we should ask Mavolo about the rainbow bracelets that Takuya and Izumi are wearing. Hikari couldn't feel any magic from them but perhaps he could be able to tell us who would put these bracelets on them."

"Good idea," he said. He looked over to one of his crewmen, "Jiro can you take over for me?" he asked. Jiro smiled and nodded at Taichi as he took his place.

Taichi then took Sora by the hand and led her away from Jiro and the others. There was a pile of wooden creates that were stacked and the two hid behind them. Taichi looked around to see if anyone was around then turned to face her. "Sora," he said. Then reached out to caress her cheek.

She came closer to him they were only about a centimetre apart from each other's lips when there was a voice interrupted them, "Taichi Yagami."

The two jumped away from each other, "Who is that?" Sora questioned.

Taichi looked around to where the voice was coming from, "Who is it?" Taichi questioned.

Then a person appeared on deck in-front of them. "SEORAS!" Taichi shouted suddenly he moved himself protectively in-front of Sora.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Please Read and Review!**_


	12. An Alliance and The Confrontation

**The Night n Gale Chapter 12**

_An Alliance and The Confrontation_

* * *

"What are you doing here and what do you want?" Taichi demanded. 

Hikari and the others heard the commotion from the gallery and quickly ran up on deck to see what was happening.

Izumi, in shock, ran forward with Takuya right behind. She then came to a stop next to Taichi. "Father!" Izumi cried.

"Izumi, my dear daughter..." he said looking at her with love for his daughter.

Taichi grew impatient, "What do you want?" he questioned.

Seoras let out a sigh, "It may be hard to believe however, I request that you join me on my quest to rid the world of Catherine."

The entire crew was shocked to hear this come from him. Jyou shook his head in confusion, "I don't get you. First you are trying to kill us because you want to take over the world with Catherine and now you want us to help you get rid of her?" he questioned.

Seoras nodded, "You are correct and I can explain to you the reason why my mind has changed."

Taichi looked between all the members of his crew then looked at Seoras, "Lets hear your reason then," Taichi said.

"Very well. I met a woman, her name was Atsuko. She was the leader of a village where people all knew elemental magic. Atsuko meant the world to me. She showed me the right path! The path I should have took all along." he said.

"Then how come she is dead?" Takuya questioned his eyes narrowed at him.

"She is dead at the hands of Catherine. She found out that I was feeling the magical essence of good coming back to me. Then she went to look for the person responsible. While she looked for the person she came to find out about you Izumi. Then that is when she came to the village to destroy it entirely," Seoras explained.

Izumi put a hand on Takuya's arms, "No it's okay. Catherine is the main person who has to be punished for my mother's death Takuya."

"But, he hasn't earned the right to be trusted enough," Hikari said watching him suspiciously.

"If I offer you to guide you to Mavolo then maybe will you trust me?" he asked.

Taichi and everyone looked around at one another. "How did you know?" Taichi asked.

"Let's say that...during the time that I wasn't around. That is where I have been. He knows you are coming to visit him," He explained.

Izumi then looked to Taichi, "You know we have to go Taichi. I say we can trust him...I can feel that I can," she said.

Taichi looked at her with his brow furrowed as he thought about what he should do. He was worried if he makes the wrong choice he would be putting everyone in danger. He turned to look at Sora and his sister then turned back to face Seoras. "If you lead us there...and if anything were to come our way you will use your magic to spare us from any harm?" he asked.

Seoras nodded, "You have my full co-operation...my goal is not only to put Catherine way but to save my relationship with my daughter Izumi."

Izumi was shocked non the less at his confession but she didn't say anything. Takuya just placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Takeru however had reservations as he observed, "Koushiro I don't like this at all," he whispered to him.

Koushiro nodded agreeing with him, "But we can't go back now because Taichi just accepted his help."

"I'll be sure to keep my eye on him then," Takeru replied.

"You and me both."

_**XoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

_**Scratch's layer...**_

Scratch was sitting on his thrown made of skulls as he watched what Catherine was doing. He shook his head at her attempts of gaining more powers. "Little does she know that I am the only one that has the power to do that," he began to laugh evilly. He lied to her about not having the power to give her more. With that thought he began to laugh even more.

_**XoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

_**Somewhere in the Dark City of Sherral...**_

Catherine ventured deep into the city looking for something that was called the stone of darkness. It was said that when this stone is held in possession of one who bares black magic that their own powers of dark magic will be enhanced. She continued on further then coming upon the a stall that contained a symbol of a rams head. She cursed under her breath when she saw it. Then shaking her head, "There is no point in worrying about that," she said and headed into the store.

She looked around and the room it was small and dark. "Hello?" she called out hoping there would be someone there to help her.

Out from the back room came an elderly woman she saw Catherine and smiled at her, "Darling...you came...You are the one looking for the stone of darkness right?" she asked.

Catherine nodded, " I am," she replied.

The old lady eyed her curiously, "You do look like your mother after all," she said finally.

Catherine looked at her, "You knew my mother?" she questioned.

The older lady nodded, "I did, Rin was a very beautiful woman and was a strong magical person. She knew her black magic well." she stopped for a moment then said, "So I wonder why a daughter of Rin would want to get her hands on the stone of darkness? Shouldn't you be powerful enough?" she asked.

Catherine frowned, "I was defeated then risen back to life. I'm losing my powers and I am looking for something that will help me regain them. I need to avenge my death and to avenge my mother," she explained.

"Who was the person who rose you?" she asked.

Catherine sighed, "The damn devil Scratch."

The woman began to laugh. How ever Catherine was not amused by this, "Why are you laughing?" she asked angry.

"Because my dear did you try to ask him for more power?" she questioned.

Catherine nodded, "I did and he said he couldn't do that."

"I believe he is lying to you. He can control your magic and he can choose to give you as much or as little," she said.

Catherine looked at her with her eyes wide, "How dare he!" she furrowed her brow then looked at the older lady, "Thank you for letting me know. I wouldn't have found out if you hadn't told me." With that last comment she vanished in a plume of smoke.

_**XoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

_**Night n Gale...**_

Taichi had let Koushiro take over the tiller as he went to the other end of the ship to think. He stood there overlooking the water. He really wondered if his agreeing to Seoras's help will really be helpful to them in the end. He was worried that he might change his mind on being good and turn back to the evil side and sell them out to Catherine. However his concerned seem to stop when he looked at Izumi. Izumi was the only reason why Seoras wanted to help them.

Jyou approached the captain who seemed to be in thought then tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey Taichi," he said.

Taichi turned to look at him, "Jyou what the matter?" he questioned.

Jyou took a deep breath in and he said, "The decision you made I think it is a good idea."

"You think so? That means a lot to hear that you think I made a good decision," he told him sincerely.

"It's not that I don't trust you it's because I don't trust him. However...i do realize now that as long as Izumi is here aboard the Night n Gale we have nothing to worry about. He loves his daughter a great deal I can tell by his mannerisms," Jyou explained.

"Right. That is what I based my decision on," Taichi said.

_**XoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

_**Scratch's layer...**_

With in a plume of smoke Catherine reappeared she looked angry and pissed off, "Where are you GOAT!" she shouted.

There was the familiar laughter and then Scratch appeared sitting on his thrown while having a laughter fit. "You crack me up Catherine," he said trying to catch his breath.

Catherine fumed and headed toward him, "You give me some kind of wild goose chase to follow when in fact you are the one that can give me my old powers back!" she shouted.

Scratch watched her amused, "You think I would do that? I haven't gotten when I wanted form you!" he bellowed back at her.

Catherine's face remained unchanged as she glared the demon down. "Why am I the one to pay you back when my father was the one who begged you to revive me! Now I'm here because of you and now I have to pay you back?"

"You try to excuse yourself too much Catherine. He may have but the way things are going with your father he is as good as done with the dark-side. It looks like your mother's hold on him is finally coming to an end," he said solemnly. "Therefore the next best choice to carry out my plans is you."

Catherine gritted her teeth, "If I wasn't so weak I would fry you on the spot," she said.

Scratch sighed, "What will it take for you to listen to my requests witch?"

"I want my powers to full! You give me that and I will give you what you want the most. Taichi and his crew's souls. Including my sister's soul," she said bitterly as she looked at him with a fierce expression upon her features.

_**XoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

_**Aboard the Night n Gale...**_

That day passed by fast the sun had finally set about an hour ago. Down in the galley the crew as gathered as well as Seoras eating a meal that Hikari and done up for them all. It was a very sombre meal as everyone was entertaining themselves in their thoughts rather then speaking.

Seoras looked between all of them and then his eyes came to a stop on Izumi and Takuya who were both looking at their food. He sighed realize that it must be difficult that they were the only ones remaining alive in their village. He truly did feel sorry that Catherine had to destroy the village in the fist place. He cursed under his breath if it hadn't been for Rin then none of this would have ever happened. Rin was responsible for telling Catherine about Atsuko. Never the less he couldn't change the past only the present.

Taichi was in thought he was still anxious about his decision to help Seoras. But sometimes he wondered if he was going to keep his promise. He shook his head and for the seventh time in the day he pushed the thought in the back of his head trying to reassure himself that Izumi was a part of the crew and that he would never hurt her or anyone else, hopefully. He glanced briefly in Sora's direction and sighed. He had not been able to kiss her properly all day today.

Jyou was getting frustrated with the fact that everyone was quiet. Un-naturally quiet because usually Hikari would be yapping away with Takeru. How ever nothing was happening. Maybe the fact that Seoras's is aboard the ship and is eating with us. "Okay, so now that we are all situated together I hav--" Jyou was knocked off balance as was the rest of his crew-mate. The ship was jolted from the side again making it more difficult for those who were trying to get up to get up.

"What the hell?" Taichi replied as he scrabbled to his feet only to be knocked right back down when another jolt came to the ship.

"This ALWAYS happens!" Jyou cried he managed to get to the stair way that lead up to the ships deck.

Sora struggled to get up again and hurried to the stairs as well. Taichi followed her then Koushiro followed after him. When the all got up on deck they didn't see anything until another jolt from the star port side sent them to the ground again.

"It has to be something!" Takeru shouted as he got up from the deck.

"Something indeed," Seoras's said as he came up on deck.

Taichi grew angry at him, "What is that supposed to mean! Did you set us up?" he shouted angrily.

"Taichi no time to argue!" Sora cried pointing just off the starboard side.

Taichi and everyone looked out at the starboard side and found a herd of horse like creatures that where treading in the ocean. They neighed then without warning they charged the ship again hitting it's side and sent the crew to the deck once again.

"Hikari, Takeru, Izumi, Takuya...it's up to you there is no way we can defend the ship if there are about fifty of those things out there," Taichi said without looking at either of them.

"Come you three," Hikari said as she grabbed a hold of a robe that was hanging from the sails.

"We could combine our magic together to suck those creatures down into a whirlpool," Izumi said to Takuya who nodded.

"We can handle any of the ones that try to escape," Takeru said as he and the three looked on with determined faces at the herd of sea horses.

Izumi and Takuya quickly ran over to a sturdy support so they don't get knocked over again by the Kelpies. Who were ramming the ship on the starboard side.

"Water spirit be our guide and help us create a whirl pool!" both Izumi and Takuya recited together. They put both palms facing out toward the herd of Kelpies. From their hands came a blue wave of energy. The energy hit the water and the water began to spin counter clockwise around the main herd of the Kelpies. Slowly the movement of the water changed and the a whirl pool formed and began to drag each of the Kelpies down into the depths of the ocean.

Hikari and Takeru watched as the Kelpies were submerging into the water then they looked to ward Takuya and Izumi hoping they could keep up the whirlpool. Hikari frowned seeing one escaping. She formed a fireball in her hand then launched it at the stray Kelpie how ever it dodged it by diving into the water. The fireball fizzed out in the water and Hikari frowned. "This isn't going to work," she said.

"We have to use other magic," Takeru said. He closed his eyes and focused. He brought one hand out in-front of him. Then green energy emerged from his finger tips and almost instantly hit the escaping Kelpies.

Taichi, Sora, Koushiro and Jyou watched on as the battle of magic continued. Sora looked concerned at Izumi and Takuya. They look like they were showing signs of fatigue, "Taichi we have to do something," Sora said.

"What can we do...but watch helplessly?" he asked looking a back at her. He was just as worried but again he was powerless to do anything.

Sora shrugged her shoulders.

"Let me get the canon," Koushiro said quickly.

"How are you going to use it?" Jyou asked confused.

"I've made up a device that can resist water," Koushiro said, "how ever it's only in the planing stages."

"Well it's worth a try then is it," Jyou said.

Taichi nodded as well, "Yeah lets go!" he said getting up the four of them hurried down into the galley.

"Not good!" Takeru shouted looking at the whirlpool as it had begun to diminish.

Taichi and the other returned with the canon and Koushiro's hopefully exploding bombs that wouldn't fizzle out after hitting the water.

Koushiro quickly set it up and then loaded it with gun powder.

"TAICHI! It's too strong!" Hikari shouted to her brother.

Taichi looked up to his sister and Takeru who were both looking worn out. He turned to look at Izumi and Takuya and the two were having difficult time.

There was a sinister laughter that echoed in the air. Sora and Jyou looked around to the source but it was no where to be seen. Koushiro lit the fuse then turned away. With a boom the bomb was sent hurtling forward and hit the middle of the herd of Kelpies.

"You think that will stop my minion's?" the familiar voice said echoing around them.

Taichi frowned, "Catherine! Back off!" he shouted.

"Who are you to say that to me!" she shouted back at him. Then in an instant she appeared aboard. She glared at her sister, "Stop defying me!" she shot her hand out and a red bolt of energy emerged from her hand striking both Izumi and Takuya and the two fell.

"NO! You get a way from her!" Hikari shouted she quickly went in between Izumi, Takuya and Catherine.

"Hikari no!" Taichi said was about to go to her but she put her hand to him.

"Taichi I have to do this," she said.

Sora quickly ran over to the two magician's and checked them, "Guys are you okay?" she whispered. They heard a moan from Izumi and she slowly got up from her laying down position as did Takuya who was shaken as well.

Taichi frowned, "You can't take her on!" he cried.

"You have to have faith in me," she shot back.

Takeru came to stand by Taichi, "Let her go...I'm here if she needs the help."

"You both have to let me take her on my own," Hikari said she then turned her attention to Catherine. "It's my turn."

"Then you are wishing your death warrant. I'm a lot more powerful then what I was a few weeks ago," Catherine said.

Taichi anxiously looked around to see where Seoras had disappeared to.

Sora helped Izumi up to her feet. As Takuya picked himself up and look at the stand off between Hikari and Catherine. "We can't let her battle Catherine," Takuya said.

Izumi nodded, "She doesn't have to fight for me," she added.

Sora looked on worried, "She doesn't but your not going to be able to convince her other wise."

Koushiro and Jyou both came up behind Taichi both standing on either side of him. "Hikari is strong," Koushiro said.

"Yeah well now is the time for Seoras to prove to us that he means what he means," Taichi replied.

"I can't have those things take up my energy," Catherine said pointing to the Kelpies. She open her palms up and a red energy engulfed the herd and they vanished. "All better now," she said with a smile as she turned to face Hikari.

"We will see who has more power now will we," Hikari said. She struck out her left hand with her palm facing outward then placed her right hand onto of her left hand and her right palm facing outward. Then she unleash a ray of white energy at Catherine. Catherine quickly countered with her own attack of red energy. The two collided and Catherine's red energy began to head toward Hikari. Hikari with all her power push back Catherine's energy.

Izumi watched with troubled eyes she didn't want this to happen. She then put her hand out but Takuya put her hand down, "You can't interfere if you add your own power there might be a reaction. You could end up hurting Hikari," He explained.

Izumi looked at him pained and turned back to Hikari and Catherine's tug of war of magic.

"GIVE UP!" Catherine shouted at her.

"NEVER!" Hikari exclaimed.

Taichi was growing more and more irritated by the minute. He then walked around the ship trying to see if he could see Seoras. He came back to stand next Koushiro and Jyou, "I can't find him," he said.

"Where could he have gone?" Jyou asked.

"Here," Seoras voiced. The three turned around to look at him.

"Do something now before Hikari gets hurt," Koushiro said.

"Yeah and you can show us your true intentions and help us," Taichi added.

"AHH!!" Hikari cried as Catherine's red energy had struck her back.

"HIKARI!" Takeru cried he went forward but stopped seeing Catherine ready to strike him down. Taichi, Koushiro and Jyou turned to see Hikari down on her knees.

"Catherine!"

Catherine turned to where Taichi, Koushiro and Jyou were and saw her father.

"Father, what are you doing here?" she asked she put her defences down temporarily.

"I'm here helping them and I can no longer permit you from hurting Izumi's friends," he said.

Catherine looked at him then narrowed her eyes, "It seems that you've chosen who you want to help," she said with bitterness.

"You are my daughter too how ever I don't like how your mother has made you into. In the end I'm am the one that will have to stop you," he said.

Catherine was too angry to look at him and snapped, "Be that way father! I will chose to do what I want...and in the end their souls as well as hers will be mine!" she shouted pointing at Izumi as she finished her sentence. She snapped her fingers and she vanished.

"That will only deter her. We must step up the speed to get to the island as soon as possible. Because she will defiantly have a way to stop us from getting to our destination," Seoras said.

Takeru was assisting Hikari and she got up then they made their way toward Taichi and the others. "I could have handled her," she said she tried to let Takeru let go of her.

Taichi frowned at her, "No you couldn't she is much stronger."

Hikari narrowed her eyes at her brother however decided not to say anything else. She turned away from him and finally got Takeru to let go over her arm.

Sora looked concerned at Hikari then look over at Taichi, "Listen we have to do something about Catherine and soon. The more we wait the more chances that she will come back and finish off what she wanted to do all along to us."

Taichi frowned knowing all to well that Sora was right and so was Seoras. "At this rate we will never make it to the Island," he said then he turned to face Seoras, "You have to have a way to make that happen. To speed up our progress to the destination in question."

Seoras sighed then thought back to what his friend Mavolo had said, "I might how ever you are still required to go to the middle of the island on your own," he said.

Taichi and the rest of his crew nodded.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Read and Review Please **_


	13. Mavolo's Island

The Night n Gale II Chapter 13

_Mavolo's Island_

* * *

In the several days following Catherine's attack, the crew fixed any issues that the Kelpies had caused.

Seoras was in high spirits as he announced to the crew that they were only an hour away from the island. He placed a barrier around the ship protecting them from any kind of attack that Catherine was planning. Fortunately, it was enough to deter her as she couldn't penetrate the barrier. Despite her magical strength, she still wasn't strong enough to break her father's defences.

Seoras smiled as he had time to talk with his other daughter Izumi over the several days. However, he was aware that some of the crewmembers still didn't trust him. But hopefully, in time, he could convince them otherwise.

Takeru and Taichi were talking at the tiller quietly. They looked to be in a bit of an argument.

"Look Takeru, I can't force her to do anything. Hikari has a stubborn streak in her and I don't think you can pull her away from the book. Even if I were to go and talk to her she wouldn't come away from that book," Taichi explained.

"But you know it's dangerous for her to taunt Catherine like that!" he cried.

"Takeru, if you are concerned, then tell her," Taichi looked at him.

"I have, but she doesn't seem to listen. She is determined to get back at Catherine after she beat her," Takeru said slightly irritated with the older boy. "Fine...I'll just go seek Sora's help."

He stormed away and Taichi sighed. Hikari was one to do anything to win and she was stubborn in that way. Even if he were to talk to her, she would keep doing anything to get stronger.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Takeru quickly went down into the galley area. He found Izumi and Sora standing in the door way of Hikari's study room. "Hey," he said, announcing his presence.

"Hey Takeru," Sora said giving him a smile. However he didn't return it. Sora raised an eyebrow at him, "What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Taichi refuses to come down here and talk to Hikari," he said.

"What makes you say that if he did talk to her that she would listen?" Sora questioned him.

"I don't know," he shook his head.

Izumi and Sora both sighed, walking passed him and sat down at the table. Takuya was there already as he watched the three.

Takeru turned around and came to sit next to Izumi and Sora.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Hikari's Room...**_

Hikari was aware that her friends were concerned for her. However she couldn't back away from Catherine just like that. She had to grow stronger herself so that next time they faced off she won't be over powered. Hikari had spent the several days studying the various texts she had in the room. She ensured that her powers were growing with practice and Seoras was more then happy to help her out in testing out her powers.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

On deck, the crew was busy adjusting various sails under Taichi's command. Takeru had fixed his gaze on Seoras with his narrowed eyes. "Takeru, I think Taichi has a point," Koushiro commented.

"What are you talking about? Are you already giving up on watching him?" Takeru asked a little agitated with the situation.

"Well, we've kept an eye on him. He's even helped Hikari," Koushiro explained, placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Takeru, you have to admit that he hasn't been acting suspicious at all during these this last few of days."

"Admit it? I'm more concerned with Hikari," Takeru pushed Koushiro's hand off his shoulder.

Koushiro smiled.

"Hikari is a big girl, and she can look after herself pretty well. I know you care for her, but there has to be a time that you should just trust her more than worry about her."

"That's not it," Takeru blushed.

"Right and I can fly," the older boy smiled as he walked away.

Takeru turned away from everyone. He didn't want them to see him blushing like this.

"Hey Takeru," Sora's voice called to him.

"Hi Sora," Takeru sighed, his back still to her

"What wrong?"

"Oh, nothing really."

"Koushiro say something to make you upset?" she questioned.

"No. I don't mean to be rude, Sora, but can you just leave me be?" Takeru asked, shrugging his shoulders

"All right I will. Just remember Takeru that Hikari is a big girl and I definitely think she can beat Catherine the next time," Sora sighed. With that she walked away from him. Takeru only sighed. No one seemed to understand his position, but he decided to drop it and to be happy for her as Sora told him earlier. Hikari was a big girl and could look after herself.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

The sun had begun to lower in the sky and there was a orange hue that coloured the clouds. Seoras was standing behind Taichi as the two saw their destination closely approaching.

"Taichi. The island is close by," Koushiro said coming up to him and Seoras.

"I can see it. It's only a matter of time before we finally get there," Taichi said.

"Your sister is asking for you," Koushiro said, nodding.

"Why?" Taichi looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't ask why, Taichi," Koushiro shook his head.

"Very well. Could you take over for a while?" Taichi smiled at him, motioning to the tiller.

"I can do that no problem."

The two switched positions as Taichi left to search for his sister.

Seoras watched the island with anticipation of the arrival. They had finally made it. However before reaching the island he wanted to talk to Izumi. If only she would leave Takuya's side for one moment. Seoras started forward. "Koushiro did you see my daughter down in the galley?" he asked.

"She is talking with Sora and Takuya in the galley," Koushiro nodded.

"Thank you," Seoras smiled.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Taichi's Cabin...**_

"I know Takeru is worried about me, but he shouldn't be. I've grown quite a bit stronger in my magic," Hikari explained to her brother.

Taichi nodded, "But he is correct to worry. Catherine is dangerous...just look at what she did to her own sister."

"Taichi! Not you too," she said slightly annoyed at where this conversation was going.

"I'm just saying Hikari. I want you to allow him to help you. We are all concerned, so just remember you aren't alone," he said.

Hikari looked down at her hands at his words. "I suppose you have a point. I've been selfish," she said. She returned her gaze to her brother.

Taichi smiled, "I'm glad we have an accord. Now come on we are almost there," he said holding his hand out in a gesture for her to go ahead of him.

Hikari nodded and took his lead.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Seoras took Izumi aside away from Takuya and the others.

"Whatever she says to you don't listen to her," he said, watching her with a stern face.

Izumi nodded, "I won't...I know how she is. She is the one that killed my mother and everyone in the village and there is no way I will let her get away with that."

"I don't want you to get hurt, Izumi. You are my daughter and I want desperately to protect from anything bad that might happen, despite my inability to protect you, your mother and your village from Catherine's wrath," Seoras said.

Izumi turned away from him for a moment then faced him again, "Don't worry, Father. If we beat her together then no one will have to suffer at her hands again."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Two hours later, the Night n Gale was anchored in place and the sails were closed. As always half of the crew stayed aboard while Taichi and everyone else headed off in the rowboat toward the shore.

As the boat reached the shore, Jyou and Taichi both hopped out of the boat and pulled it up on the sandy beach. They helped the girls off then the guys got off the boat all looking toward the forest.

"This is it. I will lead the way to the centre of the island. It shouldn't take too long to reach," Seoras said, knowing from experience.

"That's if we don't encounter anything," Koushiro put in.

"If you say something like that Koushiro, we are going to be jinxed for sure," Sora said as she nervously looked around as if something was going to jump out at them.

"Don't worry about it. I will look after everything," Seoras said as he begun toward the forest.

Taichi, Sora, Jyou, Koushiro, Hikari, Takeru, Izumi and Takuya followed Seoras as they were a meter from the forest Taichi stopped, causing Jyou to bump into him and a chain reaction so that everyone bumped into the person in front of them.

"Taichi!" Jyou shouted to him annoyed.

Taichi raised a hand to indicate for them to be quiet. They looked around their surroundings and Seoras turned back to them.

"Come on, you guys it's dangerous to hang around in the open!" he called to them.

"He is right," Koushiro said and continued ahead with Jyou and the rest following him.

"I thought I heard something though," Taichi said as he followed them.

They were a foot away from the forest when something swooped down on them from the sky.

"Harpies!" Takeru shouted as he and the rest of the crew tried to dive to the ground.

However one of the Harpies turned sharply and grabbed Izumi by the shoulders and picked her up into the air.

"HELP!" she shouted as she struggled to get out of the Harpy's grip.

"IZUMI!" Seoras shouted. He was about to send a bolt of energy at the Harpy when a second one swooped down, knocking him off his feet.

It seemed they were all being blocked from being able to help Izumi. Takuya struggled to fight one off. Then using all his strength, he slashed at it with his sword. It backed away from him and clawed the sword from his hand, sending it flying into the sand.

The Harpy that held Izumi was far from them now. Taichi and Sora looked in the direction it carried her and watched as it dropped her.

"IZUMI!" the crew shouted together.

Takuya growled with an inner anger and there was an explosion of flames that engulfed the remaining harpies. "IZUMI!" Takuya screamed as he ran into the forest. Quickly, Seoras followed him.

"Wait! Takuya you can't just go off on your own!" he cried and followed the younger boy into the forest.

"Wait! Seoras, Takuya!" Taichi called, watching them disappear into the forest. When they didn't come back, Taichi shook his head, turning to the rest of them.

"Come on guys," he said to the rest of them and he started to run.

"This is not good already," Jyou said with a frown as he too ran into the forest after them.

"You don't have to tell me that," Koushiro said annoyed as he, Sora, Hikari and Takeru followed the other boys into the forest.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Skull Mountain...**_

Catherine laughed as she watched what her Harpies had accomplished. With any luck, her sister wouldn't survive the fall, and, if she did, she wouldn't survive the creatures in the forest. "Now we will see who has the last laugh."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Mavolo's Island...**_

Deeper in the forest Izumi had a soft landing as she was lying in leafy bush. She lifted herself up and off the ground and brushed off dirt and leaves that clung to her clothing. Upon further inspection she saw there was no one around. She took a step forward that was when she heard rustling in the bushes.

"Dad? Takuya?" she called out carefully.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Seoras and Takuya were plunging deeper and deeper into the forest. Takuya was leading the way, hacking at the vines and branches that got in the way of their path. He frowned as he kept hacking his way through.

"There has to be a better way..." he said as he remembered.

"Why are you stopping? we have to get to her!" Seoras said, angry at Takuya.

"We are going to tire ourselves out like this. I have to use my magic," Takuya told him. He closed his eyes. "Trees lend me your powers," he whispered. In an instant, he opened his eyes and they were glowing green. He motioned to the trees and their limbs. As soon as he did, the vines and trees made a clear path. Takuya smiled and ran though the new openings.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Taichi kept moving. However, he was hindered by vines and the further he went the more he found that the vines grew thicker. He pulled out his sword and started to slash at the vines. He stopped momentarily to see if he could see his friends coming his way from behind him. He saw them faintly through the thick brush and continued forward. As he cut through another wall of vines, he found a clearing. Walking forward, he found himself stuck in the middle of the clearing. He struggled to move his arms and legs, but he couldn't move them. With a frown, he looked up then found himself caught in a huge web.

"GUYS!" he shouted as aloud as he could.

A few hundred yards back, Koushiro, Jyou, Sora, Takeru and Hikari were walking following Taichi's path.

"Did you hear that?" Takeru questioned.

"Hear what?" Jyou questioned from the front.

"It sounded like Taichi," he said.

"Maybe he got himself into trouble?" Hikari questioned with concern.

"HELP! GUYS!" Taichi's voice was louder this time and the crew heard him.

"Okay, that is definitely him," Sora said. The five ran toward their troubled friend and soon found him.

"Taichi, what are you doing?" Jyou questioned as he moved closer to Taichi.

"Wait! Don't come closer!" he warned him.

"Why not?" Jyou questioned. He stood next to him, grabbed onto Taichi's arm, and tried to pull him back. He then noticed a sticky substance attached to him and soon he too found himself glued to the web.

"I told you not to come close!" Taichi said irritated.

"Well, you didn't tell me why!" Jyou said annoyed. Both he and Taichi struggled to free their arms. However, Jyou only got more glued to the web.

"Okay you two. I think it is best that you not move around so much," Koushiro said with caution as he looked around the web's perimeter.

"Oh my god," Sora whispered.

"What's wrong?" Hikari questioned, glancing around in confusion.

"Look. There," Sora pointed far above them,

Hikari looked up and gasped, "All right, we've got to do something fast because the creator of the web is home and is looking for dinner."

Looking up, Takeru glimpsed a giant spider lowering itself to its web, "This is not good."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

The red eyes peered at Izumi through the bushes, soon accompanied by growling.Izumi's heart beat hard in her chest as she stared at the eyes. Suddenly, without warning, the eyes revealed three huge black wolves, Izumi backed away from them. As she did, they growled more and baring their large sharp teeth.

"Stay away from me," she squeaked as she continued to back away from them. As she backed away, they continued to move forward. Deciding to act, Izumi closed her eyes and a then fiery energy escaped from her hands. It blinded the three wolves and she took the opportunity to run.

She ran to escape from the wolves, looking for a safe place to get away from them.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"What the heck?" Takuya questioned, looking at his wrist. The rainbow bracelet he wore had begun to glow.

"Come on we don't have time," Seoras said.

"We don't know where she landed..." Takuya said as he and Seoras were searching the forest. They came to a clearing and looked around.

"Then I will use my magic to help locate her," Seoras said.

"Is that such a good idea?" Takuya looked at him.

"Of course it is," Seoras said as he focused on his daughter.

"WAIT!" Takuya shouted at him. "How can you use your magic? ... It will trigger the invisible monster."

Seoras looked at the boy then frowned, "You don't have to worry. He knows I'm here."

Takuya was taken back, unsure of the meaning behind his words. He fell silent.

"All right," he said as he looked to his glowing bracelet once again with worry.

Seoras once again focused on to his daughter's magical essence. He closed his eyes then sent a surge of dark energy into the air. With in the second he opened his eyes again and pointed to the left of them.

"This way. And she has company," he said then running ahead of Takuya.

Takuya frowned and followed him with uncertainty.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Hikari formed a fireball in her hand then launched it at the giant spider. It hit the spider, but then bounced off it with out causing any harm.

"Damn it, of course magic won't work now," Jyou said with worry.

"Takeru do something else … anything," Taichi pleaded, looking away from the spider to Takeru.

Takeru frowned and closed his eyes. He put his left hand out and sent out a green ray of energy at the spider, but it didn't do anything to the spider. It only deflected off the arachnid and sent the energy crackling into the ground.

"No use. It looks like the spider is completely resistant to magic," Takeru said.

"Great," Jyou moaned as he was still watching as the spider descended. "Do something else!"

"If magical attacks aren't going to work against it, we have to use physical attacks," Sora said, brandishing her sword.

"Wait Sora," Takeru said as he reached behind him to pull out a bow and two arrows. "The web is strong. You won't be able to break though the threads. We need to take care of the spider first."

"Do what ever you have to as long as I'm not dinner," Jyou said.

The spider was descending slowly onto the web, hissing as it came down.

Takeru strung his bow with the arrow and aimed at the spider. He pulled back his hand and sent the arrow spiralling toward the spider. The arrow embedded into the spider's abdomen. It hissed in pain. Takeru quickly launched a second arrow, which embedded itself in the spider's head. The spider hissed loudly and fell to the ground next to Taichi and Jyou who nearly were squashed underneath it.

"Now we see the dangers that lay in this forest. Come on. We need to travel together," Koushiro lectured them.

"Who are you lecturing? Me or him?" Jyou questioned his eyes narrowed at the young scientist.

"Him," he pointed to Taichi. "Anyhow, come on lets go find the other three."

"I hope Izumi is all right," Sora said. Hikari and Sora looked at each other, worry evident on both their faces.

"Yeah and Takuya and Seoras, who followed her," Hikari nodded.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Izumi came running through the bushes and into a third clearing. She ran forward and found herself at a cliff's edge. She turned around to the bushes to see if the wolves had arrived yet but there nothing shuffled from under the brush. She then turned once again to face the cliff and peer down the incline. At the bottom of the cliff were jagged rocks, sticking out of the earth. Next to the jagged rocks was a beach of rocks and a small river. It looked to be about a two hundred foot drop. She felt sick as she looked away from the cliff and turned to view the bushes.

As she heard rustling, Izumi prepared herself to face the wolves. Out of the bushes came Seoras and Takuya who was right behind him.

"Izumi!" They both said and ran toward her. "Are you okay?" Seoras asked her with concern.

"Yeah...Just a few scratches but I'm okay. Except..." she trailed off and peered behind both of them.

"Except what?" Takuya questioned her in confusion.

In response to his question, three large wolves leapt out of the bushes, each of them snarling and baring their large teeth.

Takuya and Seoras turned. Izumi looked on determined.

"They chased me, but this time...they will be in trouble," she closed her eyes. Her hair whipped around and a spiral of fire surrounded her. She struck out her hand, opening her eyes and letting loose the fire on wolves.

Takuya then struck his hands out in front of him.

"I'll help," he added, closing his eyes. He called upon the forces of earth. His palms glowed as a flurry of sand stones shot towards the wolves.

The wolves howled in pain as they were pelted with fire and stones. Then, in an instant they scampered away into the depths of the forest.

Takuya turned to look at Izumi as she collapsed on to the ground. Takuya rushed to her picking her up.

"Izumi?" he called to unconscious form.

"She needs to rest, the fall must have injured her," Seoras put a hand on her forehead.

"Okay. Let's go and find the others," Takuya said.

Seoras nodded and went forward back into the forest. Takuya followed him with Izumi in his arms.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Skull Mountain...**_

Catherine slammed her hand on the basin's edge angrily. She glared down at her Father and Izumi. "What does he think he is doing there of all places!" she shouted in frustration.

"Perhaps he seeks some assistance from this Mavolo?" Scratch noted as he appeared behind her.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care what he wants to do or who he wants to meet. As long as you continue to return my powers gradually, then no one will be able to stop me," she said.

"Don't be so conceited," Scratch warned.

"I'm not! This is the real power of dark magic …" she said she held her hands out in front of her. They glowed with a black radiance, but then the radiance disappeared.

"Soon they'd wish they never met me," she said.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Izumi!" Hikari called.

"Takuya!" Sora shouted out she looked around the area as they continued their way through the forest.

"We don't have the time for this," Taichi gave a long sigh, as he walked the looked around for any possible signs of the three.

"Taichi!" The group turned around and saw Takuya and Seoras supporting an exhausted Izumi.

"Izumi are you all right?" Hikari and Sora ran forward with the boys behind them trying to catch up.

"I'm fine. I just over-exerted myself is all," Izumi looked up at Hikari and Sora and gave them a small smile.

"Now that we are together again, we should head to the stone. We are close by," Seoras said as he looked to the north.

"How do you know?" Koushiro questioned.

"Trust me on this," he said and he walked northward.

Koushiro frowned but continued on their journey.

"He said something surprising when we were looking for Izumi," Takuya shrugged as he passed by Koushiro.

"What did he say?" he asked, intrigued and curious.

"That he knows the person living within the island," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Izumi looked at him.

"Well he didn't say it like that, but that's my impression," Takuya noted.

"Then we shouldn't have to worry. Mavolo is wizard of white magic," Hikari explained.

"But that makes us wonder who is on which side and for what reasons," Sora said as she looked ahead of her seeing Taichi and Jyou and Seoras walking along.

_**A hour later... **_

Everyone had exhausted their thoughts and remained silent until the point that Seoras pointed out that they were very close to the middle of the forest and the stone that will bring them to Mavolo's house.

Izumi was now able to walk with out support and she walked with Hikari and Sora, mirroring Takuya and Koushiro's small group.

Suddenly, Izumi's and Takuya's bracelets began to glow. Takuya looked down at his wrist.

"Trouble is here," Takuya remarked as he looked around their surroundings.

"What trouble and how do you know?" Koushiro asked, alarmed.

"I don't know what it is but it know that there is something coming," he said.

"But how?" Koushiro asked again.

Takuya held up his right arm to show them it was glowing. "The bracelet...today when we were looking for Izumi it began to glow. This is the first time I noticed it was glowing," he explained.

"Mine is glowing too," Izumi whispered, looking at her wrist,.

"There has to be a connection between them then." Takeru said observing both of their bracelets.

Seoras, Taichi and Jyou had stopped in front as they noticed the others weren't following them. "Come on! We can't stand around for too long," Taichi said to them.

Takuya nodded at Taichi, "Right. Let's go quickly," he said to them.

Soon everyone started to run to catch up with Seoras, Taichi and Jyou.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Skull Mountain...**_

Catherine screamed out in frustration as she couldn't get her spells to connect anywhere near the Island. Not only could she not launch anything but she couldn't send any creatures to the island either. There was some sort of large barrier that surrounded the island and was impervious to black magic of any sort.

"I told you, missy, that you had to wait," Scratch said as he sat on the window's ledge picking at his nails.

Catherine turned to stare at him angrily. "You told me no such thing. Anyhow how did my Harpies break through that barrier then?" she questioned.

"It is possible that Mavolo didn't know about them earlier. So the second time you sent them, he realized you would do it and denied entry. But, a magician like you should be able to realize that," the demon said.

"Go away. You distract me," she said simply. Catherine bit her lip and turned to gaze into her basin.

"What ever you wish, my darling," Scratch said, and in an instant, he had vanished.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Mavolo's Island...**_

After another hour of walking, they reached a clearing and in the middle they saw the stone that was in the centre of an small clearing. It was wrapped in ivy and in the middle of the stone was a ruby.

"Wow," Hikari said.

"Yes, now come close to the stone," Seoras said as he walked towards it. "Mavolo we are here."

Soon he said that they heard growling behind them. Everyone turned around and found they were surrounded by a pack of wolves, the same ones that where chasing Izumi.

"They brought friends," she said dryly.

"Come on get him to transport us now!" Takuya shouted, looking at Seoras.

"Yeah! Preferably before we come dog food," Jyou added.

"Mavolo! Transport us hurry!" Seoras shouted this time.

The wolves licked their lips as they watched their prey without blinking and they began to advance.

Taichi frowned he looked to Seoras, "Are you sure this is the right place?" he questioned Seoras.

Hikari readied her hands and was about to send a bolt of energy at the wolves when everything became fuzzy and white. Their surroundings recreated itself into a garden that with a huge house in the background.

Everyone gawked at the house in amazement and were shortly greeted by a man who wore white robes lined with a red satin fabric. He spread his arms out, smiling broadly.

"Welcome to my home, I am Mavolo. How can I be of assistance?"

_**To Be Continued...**_


	14. The Secret of the Rainbow Bracelets

**The Night n Gale II Chapter 14**

_The Secret of the Rainbow Bracelets_

* * *

"Excellent. I'm thrilled that you have decided to come and visit me," he proclaimed as he got a glimpse of everyone. His eyes then fell on to Takuya and Izumi and their wrists, on which were adorned the rainbow bracelets.

"Fascinating," he said as he approached the two. He took their arms and looked at the bracelets. "How did you acquire trinkets like theses?" he questioned.

Takuya shrugged his shoulders, "When I woke up, I found it on my wrist. From then, I couldn't take it off," he explained.

"Have you all come here for an explanation to the mystery of those bracelets?" Mavolo questioned excitedly.

"Sort of, but we also come for another favour to ask of you," Taichi explained, as he and the others looked between each other.

"Oh don't tell me… It has to do with Catherine, hasn't it?"

"How did you know?" Taichi questioned surprised.

Mavolo gave a look to Seoras, "I just had a feeling is all."

Taichi caught the glance and looked to Seoras, "You told Mavolo already haven't you?" he asked, a little apprehensive to why he would do something like that.

"It's time I tell you the whole truth," Seoras said.

"Yeah and it's about time," Takuya added.

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

Seoras finished his story about Catherine and her mother. Then went on about Izumi and her mother and how they met and how it enraged Catherine. The crew was quiet through out the entire story. Still, no one believed that he could be a good person, especially after all the things he had done to Taichi's father and the Night n Gale. Seoras turned to the crew looking at each of them, and his eyes landed on Taichi.

"So you see, that is where I thank you, Taichi, as well as all of you, For helping me find Izumi and for knowing that she is alive. I feel like I can change. So in that change, I want to show you that if I help you seal Catherine away for good that you will see that I mean you no harm."

Taichi and the others looked at him, unsure. Mavolo stepped in to the conversation at that point.

"What he says is true."

Izumi stepped past everyone, "I believe you Dad."

The crew frowned, including Takuya, who wasn't amused by her revelation to Seoras.

"Thank you Izumi. You don't know how much it means to me to hear that from you."

Izumi smiled at him, "You have to know that I feel you mean well. Even though you weren't there for me and my mother when Catherine attacked the village." She turned around to look at her friends, "I know you have reservations...but you also known for quite some time where my feelings lay."

"We have, however this is your decision and I stand by your decision. I'm not going to try to make you see otherwise," said Hikari as she gave her a smile.

"Thank you, Hikari."

"I can say that we all feel worried partly because of what Seoras was...However we do realize he is your father," Taichi said.

"Thank you," Izumi smiled at each of them. Her eyes landed on Takuya. "Takuya, you understand right?" she questioned him.

Takuya looked away from her to look at Seoras who seemed to be reach out with him by smiling at him.

"You have nothing to fear from me. I promise that once we rid the world of Catherine, I will return, with both of you, to the village that my daughter destroyed and help you rebuild," Seoras said with as much honesty as he could put into his voice. Seoras approached the younger boy, "What do you say?" he put his hand forward to the boy.

Takuya looked at his hand then to Seoras's face, "I will hold you to it. Only then will I see that you meant well."

"Fair enough," Seoras said.

"Right, Come on then we shall have something to eat I'm sure you are all starved," Mavolo said turning around they headed into the house.

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

_**Mavolo's dinning room...**_

After a large lunch, everyone's hunger was satisfied. The servants cleared the table, leaving only two large bowls of fruit so they could help themselves as they talked.

Mavolo stood up from the table and looked at everyone. "Now I must insist that I tell you about the rainbow bracelets," he said looking toward Izumi and Takuya who were seated next to him.

"Why? We want to find a way to put Catherine away for good," Taichi said, standing up a little irritated that Mavolo found the bracelets more interesting.

Sora pulled his arm indicating for him to sit down, "Taichi, they are kind of mysterious...he might know how they got the bracelets and who put them on," she explained to him.

Taichi sighed, "Sorry, continue."

"As I was saying earlier, the rainbow bracelets that you have on belong to an ancient people. They were known as the Soul Rescuers."

"Soul Rescuers?" Koushiro interrupted, "I remember reading something about them once...But that was very long ago,"

"Yes, Soul Rescuers or Animus Eripio Tribus," Mavolo said tapping the side of his glass curiously. Then he looked to his left and pointed to a wall. Suddenly a roll of what looked like paper rolled down.

"If you can give your attention to that wall on my left."

Everyone turned around and looked at wall that he was pointing to.

Mavolo snapped his fingers and an image appeared on the wall. It then began to move.

"Incredible," Koushiro said as he watched the images play on the wall.

Jyou was just too shocked to say anything as was Taichi. Sora, Izumi, Hikari, Takeru and Takuya looked amused to see the images.

"Amazing."

"Thank you. As I was saying...the legend of the Rainbow Bracelets goes way back to the earlier times. Maybe about four thousand years ago. The Soul Rescuers seek out people who will make a big difference in the world. They will seek those who will have great outcome of good in the world. So with those bracelets, they essentially are putting a mark on you, saying that your soul was saved by the Soul Rescuers."

"How does this all happen? I mean how do they know who exactly is going to make a big difference?" Jyou asked perplexed

"That is something that is not known. However, we do know that they are the ones that put those bracelets on you both," Mavolo said and turned to look at both Takuya and Izumi.

"We are destined to make good in the world?" Izumi questioned.

Mavolo nodded.

"But how do they know our paths in life?" Takuya asked.

"That still remains a big part of the undiscovered mystery of the Soul Rescuers. They say that the tribe uses a special ceremony where they can look into people's future. They can tell what they will accomplish."

"But, isn't that a little intrusive?" Taichi asked.

"It is. But you wouldn't know it was happening to you. Now as I was saying, and don't interrupt me again, the tribe looks into a person's future. They seek people that will accomplish a lot for the world. In this case, it is Takuya and Izumi," Mavolo said pointing toward the two and then continued, "Now, as one of the few people who has bothered to study the bracelets. I sensed the magical aura that surrounded those bracelets. They do have a power to which I believe that they allow the wears of the bracelets to sense on coming danger. Also if the wearers know each other, the bracelets will let one know that the other is in trouble."

"So, when it glowed on Takuya's arm, it was saying that Izumi was in danger," Seoras said a little shocked at the mysterious power the bracelets had.

"Precisely. Although that there isn't much that I know about the bracelets and how they get them on the people who they save." Mavolo said then he took a seat down again. The sidewall disappeared and everyone returned their glaze to him.

"That's it?" Takuya questioned.

"Yes...that's all."

"If it has to do with souls, does that mean we died?" Izumi questioned puzzled a little as she looked at her wrist and the bracelet upon it.

Everyone looked alarmed at her question, except for Takuya, who seemed to be pondering that possibility.

"That can't happen! I mean it's unscientifically impossible!" Koushiro said standing from his seat.

"My dear boy, have you ever known magic to be scientifically correct?" Mavolo questioned.

"There always a scientific approach to everything," he explained confused.

"Not true," he said finishing that thought.

Koushiro sat back down in his seat then crossed his arms across his chest, "Your telling us that they died and came back to life!?"

"It can happen," Seoras said. "It happened to me and to Catherine."

"This is absurd," Koushiro said disgustedly.

"Koushiro just relax," Taichi replied and looked toward Mavolo, "Now, on to business. What is the plan that you have for us to get Catherine trapped in a prison where she cannot do harm to anyone?"

Mavolo looked down at his hands then back up to Taichi and the rest, "Your request is one that is difficult to accomplish. However with vigilance you can work toward that goal."

"Well, what do you suggest then? We did after all come here to ask for your help," Jyou said.

Mavolo laughed heartily, "Well I do have a suggestion as I was saying. It isn't going to be easy." he said staring at Jyou intently.

"Then care to explain?" Jyou asked.

"Of course. There is only one way you are going to be able to seal her away. There is a cave located on Skull Mountain Island. There are large ice crystals growing in that cave. This ice isn't any ordinary ice...it is filled with magical properties. Just like the stone you used to destroy Catherine's layer so long ago."

Seoras looked out the window solemnly. He then turned to the group, "We have not only Catherine to worry about, but Scratch as well."

"Scratch who?" Taichi questioned, confused as to who this was.

"The name of the demon from the west," Hikari spoke up.

"You mean to tell me that he is involved in all of this stuff?" Taichi asked.

"He is the one that brought Catherine back from the dead," Seoras noted.

The crew turned to look at him, "Wait, she was dead?" Jyou questioned.

"Well, we knew that because Takeru was cured from his fate as a hawk. He became a human again," Hikari explained.

"Scratch sought an opportunity that would earn him souls. He chose to find me and he promised me to bring her back from death. However, it wasn't 'til I saw Izumi that I changed my mind and I disappeared for a while to figure things out," Seoras said.

"Scratch, the demon of the west, must be put in his place as well," Mavolo said.

"How exactly?" Koushiro questioned.

"You have to trick him. Trick him into giving up your souls. I suggest you go to the Island of Kerdos. There he is concealed in a chamber that bound him with chains that he couldn't escape from."

"Where do we find the Island of Kerdos?" Taichi asked.

Mavolo pointed to the wall again and a map appeared, "It is about three weeks sail from here. I suggest that you first take care of Catherine. She will not allow you to go on a three week journey through the ocean uninterrupted."

"You're right," Taichi said he looked back at Mavolo. "I reckon you can give us the help we need in order to accomplish what we need to do."

"Oh I can, but you have to remember. You have Seoras on your side," Mavolo turned to look at the tall, dark-haired man.

"Right and with me you shouldn't have to worry about Catherine. I can handle my daughter," he said, with conviction.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Author's note: Sorry This chapter is kind of blah...but it needed to be written. Here is a short preview of the next chapter. This next chapter will be more action involved. **_

_**Preview The Night n Gale II Chapter 15 : Catherine's Revenge**_

_**Taichi and his crew have the answers to putting away Catherine for good. But little do they know that Catherine a has big plans in store for them and especially her step sister. **_


	15. Catherine's Way

**The Night n Gale Chapter 15**

_Catherine's Way_

* * *

Catherine, looking quite humble, was sitting on her throne -- well, Scratch's throne. She sat there, admiring her nails, then looked up and saw the hairy goat standing there with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Little Missy seems to have forgot who is in charge, has she?" Scratch said as if there was another person there with them.

Catherine hopped off the throne, "No, I haven't."

"Good that you hadn't. Or else dear old Scratch would have had to send you back."

Catherine glared at him: "Like you would...you still want your payment."

"Exactly. And this time you had better not screw the plan up."

Catherine turned her back to the demon, "I don't intend to."

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

The Night n Gale had arrived just an hour away from the Skull Mountain and the island. Taichi was observing the land from the telescope; Koushiro had built another one. He lowered the telescope from his eye slowly.

"What is it?" Jyou asked him.

"I'm just trying to decided whether or not we should enter from this side or on the other side. We can't go in blind," Taichi said with worry.

"Taichi, either way, we are going to be outnumbered," Koushiro said coming up the steps toward them.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Seoras has said that Catherine has an army ready to ambush us on the northern part of the Island."

Jyou sighed in annoyance, "Great! She knows that we are up to something."

Hikari with Izumi and Sora came up on deck followed by Takuya and Takeru. They headed toward Taichi and the others and soon everyone met at the tiller of the ship. The anchor was set and they contemplated on what to do.

Seoras had then came from below deck to join the crew. He stopped in front of Taichi: "I have a plan, but the only way this is going to work is if we work together."

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

The Night n Gale was being steered toward the south end of the Island, where the Skull overlooked the ocean. Seoras was aboard with other crew of the Night n Gale steering it toward its destination.

Seoras looked ahead of them, at the Skull in the side of the mountain. He hoped that this would give the others enough time to get to the rear of Skull Mountain and get into the Ice Caves.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

The southwestern side of the island, Taichi and his crew were running under the cover of the trees. They had to reach the rear of Skull Mountain. Taichi was in the lead as the rest followed him.

"This is going to be so hard to get around," Hikari whispered up to Taichi.

"We've got to go with what Seoras says. He is the only one that can match with her strength."

"That's not true, Izumi can and you know it," Hikari protested with him.

Taichi stopped and turned around to face her causing everyone else to stop as well: "Hikari. We are following what Seoras asked, okay?"

"Come on, Hikari, we can't argue right now," Takeru urged.

"He is right, so let's argue on the go," Taichi said as he started forward.

Hikari followed right after him: "You want to argue? Fine, we will! I still say that I could take her on. I've grown."

"Hikari, that is ridiculous," Taichi said raising his voice.

"Taichi is right Hikari. You can't go and face her alone. You don't know how much power she has," Takeru added.

Hikari turned to look at Takeru, "I know perfectly well that I could have a chance to beat her."

Sora felt the need to interrupt the argument then, "Hikari I can see you are stronger. However, now is not the time for this argument. We have to keep on going toward our goal and that is to burry Catherine in the Ice Cave."

"The Cave should only be at the southwest of the Skull Mountain," Koushiro said trying to keep up their determination.

Takeru froze in his tracks he looked around. "STOP!" he shouted suddenly. Everyone had stopped they turned to look at him.

"Takeru what's wrong?" Taichi asked.

"Something does not feeling right. Something's coming," he explained as he looked around him.

Everyone scanned the area with their eyes. After a while of scanning and silence, Jyou started to get impatient.

"You say something is here but I don't see anything."

"I told you it is a feeling," Takeru said again.

Koushiro started forward, "No sense in waiting around. Let's go," he urged.

Hikari felt something too but she wasn't sure what kind of aura it was. Izumi and Takuya both looked weary as if they too felt a presence.

Sora, Jyou, Taichi and Koushiro began to continue their way to the Ice Cave. Seora's looked at the group of four as they walked way and turned to face the other four. "This aura is one of evil intentions. We have to continue," he said firly.

All four turned their heads to face him, "How can you tell?" Takeru asked.

"Because it has to do with Scratch and Catherine. It is their plot," he stated.

"What kind of plot?" Izumi asked alarmed.

Then, without warning, arms thrust out from the earth grabbing a hold of each magician's arms ensuring that they couldn't cast any magic.

"TAICHI!" Hikari shouted her brother and the others turned around suddenly surprised and ran to where they were.

"What is this?" Jyou questioned with uncertainly at the undead arms that had a hold each both of the magician's arms.

Sora pulled her sword out as well as Taichi only to have their swords thrown out of the hands but an unseen force. Soon there was the familiar laughter, of Catherine.

"Taichi, I see you are all having a little difficult aren't you?" she questioned with a amused tone in her voice.

"CATHERINE! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Izumi shouted.

"My step-sister is quite the lively one isn't she?"

"Leave her be, Catherine! You have caused more misery for her then you could do in one normal lifetime. Just leave her alone!" Seoras said quickly.

"My father, the minister of good. You have no say in what I do with my step-sister."

"CATHERINE! LISTEN TO ME!" Seoras bellowed at her.

Hikari bit her lip, "If you want a fight. Pick on someone your own size!" she shouted.

"Well...I think I've made my choice..." Catherine said.

There was quietness then holes opened up below everyone's feet swallowing them.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Skull Mountain...chambers**_

Scratched laughed giddily as they watched the crew fall into the holes Catherine created.

"Excellent darling...now it's time for the fun part," he exclaimed happily as he clapped his hands together in anticipation.

"My revenge has only begun," Catherine stated. A cruel smile formed on her lips as she looked away from the bowl. "That will be their last time they will be together," she added.

"Brilliant!" Scratch shouted with laughter.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Down in the one of the holes Taichi looked upwards, where he could see the light. He kicked at the dirt angrily. Either they had screwed up or someone had given them away. Sora, Jyou and Koushiro were also looking up ward. Sora looked away to face the others.

"How are you going to get out of this?" she asked.

"We have to find everyone and quick," Taichi said.

"How though when we are down here? You don't suppose that either of you are carrying ropes?" Jyou asked looking between the three.

Everyone shook their heads. "In a time of need, it seems we forgot something as simple as rope," Koushiro said.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Hikari woke with a start but she found that her arms were tied behind her back and she had a gag over her mouth. She looked around and found that Izumi, Takuya, Takeru and Seoras all in the same condition as she was. They were all lined up against the wall in a single line: Hikari, Takeru Seoras, Izumi and Takuya.

She sighed and looked around once again. How ever this time she saw that they weren't in a dirt hole but they were in a cave. The walls of the cave were covered in a thin film of ice. Just in front of them there were large jagged pieces of ice. In some of them there was a person or two encased in the ice. Hikari's heart pounded in her chest as she realized this could be the very place that they were searching for.

Catherine had walked into view. She came around to each one of them. In her eyes, there was a feeling of excitement and expectations of greatness to come. She clasped her hands together.

"Who is going to be my first victim?" she questioned excitably.

Everyone start to talk through their gags.

"I can't understand a thing you are saying," she said as she looked at them a little annoyed. Then she lifted her finger and the gags vanished. "Okay as I was saying...who is first?"

"Catherine, listen to me...all you really want is go get revenge against me. If you really want to take out our anger, take it out on me," Seoras said quickly as he saw she was looking at Izumi.

She turned to face her father, "You really think that you know me so well? You should have thought that siding with me was much more important."

"Izumi is my daughter too. I can't just turn a blind eye to her," Seoras explained to her.

Catherine turned away from him and walked over to Hikari, "You can be the first," she said eyeing her. "You had enough courage to stand off against me the last time. Your brother was cruel with my feelings and it makes my revenge so much more sweeter if I were to rid of you first."

Takeru looked wide-eyed at her and Hikari he couldn't let her do anything to harm Hikari. "Catherine, wait!!" he shouted.

Catherine looked over at Takeru with a raised eyebrow, "What is it?"

"You want a battle? Then I will give you one, just let Hikari be. She didn't do anything to you. Besides it's not her that wants revenge against you it's me. I'm the one you turned into a hawk," he said strongly.

"Takeru, forget it," Hikari urged him.

"No, he has a point," Catherine said she approached him. "I think remember you...however, it was a little while ago. Besides he wants to be Prince Charming and save his damsel in distress. It's so sweet. The only thing is that you won't be around to see your beloved fall."

Takeru gritted his teeth, " Let me go and we will see who wins."

Takuya and Izumi watched in silence unable to do anything as they watched Catherine contemplating between Hikari and Takeru. Either one of them couldn't do anything with their hands tied behind their backs. The elemental magic required that hands and language to be used in order to cast a spell.

"I hate love," Catherine stated bitterly. "Especially since it is the two of you. Your brother crushed my heart to pieces and now I'm going to do the same to you!" she said pointed at Takeru and Hikari.

Takeru found the bounds from his hands disappeared and he slowly stood up so now he was on the same level with Catherine.

Izumi leaned over to her father, "You have to do something," she begged him.

Seoras frowned as he watched Takeru and Catherine getting ready for a show down. "There is nothing I can do."

"You must know some kind of advanced magic," Izumi said to him with urgency.

"I will do what I can, but I cannot make any promises," Seoras said.

Izumi watched Takeru, who was getting ready, and Catherine, who looked amused with her opponent. She had a feeling this was going to be bad, very bad.

Catherine smirked at Takeru as she watched him prepare, "Be prepared...this will be the last time you see her," she said pointing at Hikari.

"Oh, I'm prepared Catherine. You're the one that should be worried."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	16. Frozen In Time

**The Night n Gale II Chapter 16**

_Frozen in Time_

* * *

Taichi was reaching with his left hand into the hole that Catherine created. Another hand clasped onto his and as he pulled up, Jyou emerged out of the hole. Taichi hauled the blue-haired boy onto the ground and they sat for a moment trying to catch their breath.

Sora looked around, but she couldn't see any sign of footprints anywhere.

"Your not looking for footprints, are you?" Koushiro questioned.

"I'm not...I'm trying to see if there is any sign that they could have come by foot," she said as her tone of voice didn't sound that confident. The truth was, she knew that any magicians would teleport to the place that suited them.

"We have to find out where they are as soon as we can. There is no telling what Catherine will do to Hikari and the others," Taichi said as he got up from the ground. He had recovered enough to start the search for his sister and the rest of the magicians.

"How do you know where to find them? We lost our magical assistance you know," Jyou said a little irritated that Catherine had out-witted them this time.

"Jyou, we have to assume that she took them to Skull Mountain," Taichi said pointing to the mountain.

"How do you know that it isn't a trap?"

"We have to go forward. There is no point of arguing like we did the last time," Koushiro said pointedly, as he began to trek forward.

A disgruntled Jyou marched after Koushiro as Sora and Taichi followed after him.

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

Catherine glared at Takeru, "You are confident aren't you?" she questioned him.

"Quite," Takeru replied.

Catherine made a bitter face, her eyes narrowed at him as she launched her first attack. She sent a lighting bolt of red energy at Takeru who threw one of his attacks of blue lighting bolt toward Catherine. When the two bolts collided, it sent both magicians fly backward onto the ground.

"TAKERU!" Hikari cried as she watched him thrown to the ground.

"I'm alright!" he said wincing from the pain he had received from the shock of the collision.

Catherine got up as well, refusing to let her pain show. "You're stronger than I thought," she grimaced.

Takeru got up from the ground and was standing again, "You were the one who brought this upon yourself. After spending all those years as a hawk, I've had a lot of time to learn, especially about magic."

Catherine narrowed her eyes at him, "You still have a lot to learn!" she said launching another attack at him. This time it was a ray of black energy.

Takeru had barely enough time to dodge it and the ray of energy narrowly missed him. He got up quickly, countering her attack with an orb of silvery light and sent it straight toward her, catching the sorceress off guard.

Catherine fell to her hands and knees in agony.

Takeru watched her in amusement. "So, not as powerful as you say you are, aren't you?"

Catherine shook of her pain and stood up, "I'm holding back," she said bitterly. She then took a deep breath in then exhaled, "I've only just begun."

"Really...then you have to be better than that," he said.

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

It seemed like days since Taichi, Jyou, Koushiro and Sora had been separated from the rest of their group.

Taichi was quite worried about everyone else and where they could be. He was especially worried for his sister and what Catherine would do to her.

"Taichi, there is nothing we could have done to stop her," Sora said as she saw the expression on his face.

"I know...but my sister is strong willed," he said.

Koushiro sighed, "Hopefully Takeru will prevent her from doing something stupid."

"He will for sure. He cares for her," Sora replied.

Taichi nodded understanding they were trying to comfort him. He knew Takeru cared for his sister and he knew he would take care of her the best he could. Still, he had a bad feeling he couldn't just shake off.

"We've got to hurry and find them all," he said as he picked up the pace of his walk.

"Taichi, we can't just run toward where we are looking for," Koushiro said with caution.

"Why not?" he asked turning back to his three companions.

"Because we are screwed royally," Jyou answered.

Koushiro shook his head, "Seriously Jyou. We aren't but we need a magician in order to get into the Ice Cavern."

Taichi stopped mid tracks, "Where are we going to find another magician?" he questioned.

"This island is full of them...we just need to find one that will be willing to defy Catherine," Sora answered him.

"No one in their right mind is willing to do that! Mind you we do it all the time and we aren't magician's," Jyou pointed out.

"Perhaps I can assist you?" said a woman's voice.

The four turned around and saw a figure dressed in a black cloak.

"Who are you?" Jyou questioned, suspicious of the new woman.

"I am a magicain that you are seeking," she said.

"How do you know that?" Koushiro questioned.

The woman laughed, "You all talk loud enough."

"If you can help us, thank you very much," Taichi said to her.

Sora frowned. She didn't like this at all, "I think we'll go to the village and find a magician."

"Sora, are you mad? Why do we have to go there and waste time when we are here with this magician?" Jyou questioned her.

Sora narrowed her eyes at him, "One moment can I talk to my friends alone?" she asked the person in the black hood. She simply nodded back at Sora.

Sora turned to her companions. "Don't you find it the strangest thing that someone just comes out of thin air to assist us like that?" she asked the boys in a whisper.

"But what choice do we have? We have to find them fast and since she is here we can use her assistance," Taichi explained.

"You can't be that stupid, Taichi!" she yelled at him.

"Now, now," Jyou interrupted them. "There is no harm in letting her assist as long as we keep a good eye on her."

"I agree, I mean who could we really trust on this island. There is no one. It is full of black magic and some good magic but mostly bad," Koushiro said.

"Right, so we have to get to Hikari and the others as soon as we can. So, Sora, please let's just let her help us."

Sora sighed, "Okay...I guess you do have a point Koushiro."

Taichi then turned away from his friends and looked toward the woman in the hooded cloak. "We would like if you would help us out," he said.

The woman nodded, "I will be honored to help someone such as yourself. You're Taichi Yagami, the Captain of the Night n Gale. Am I right?" she asked.

Taichi nodded a little shocked that someone would recognize him. "I am."

"I am Alexandria..." she flipped back her hood to reveal her long blonde hair and blue eyes.

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

"AHHH!!" Takeru shouted as he was sent on to his hand and knees. He was breathing hard as Catherine had proven that she was much stronger. He had been struck with her lighting bolt for the fifth time in a row. He fought hard to protect Hikari. He knew for sure that if Hikari would have to face the sorceress, she too would suffer the same fate as he was at the moment.

"What's the matter you've had enough?" she questioned.

Takeru gritted his teeth and with all his remaining strength he stood up, "No."

Catherine's smirk disappeared from her features as she looked at the younger magician with anger, "I see."

Takeru quickly released a red ball of energy in her direction. She then flung her own ball of black energy at him. The two barely escaped the other's attacks. Catherine was growing angrier by the minute. She couldn't believe that this boy was evading her attacks and he that was still standing.

Izumi was silently watching with worry as Catherine once again threw a ball of black energy at Takeru who had shielded himself from the attack with his defensive magic. She looked over at Takuya as he too was getting a bit anxious watching the battle.

Takuya was in his own world, deep in thought at the moment. He remembered times before the chaos that had happened with Catherine destroying his and Izumi's village. There was a part of the elemental magic that he had completely forgotten about. That part of the elemental magic was gravity. Gravity could be control without the use of hands or words and simply relying on images in the mind. Catherine didn't do enough to protect her self there. He closed his eyes and began to work on summing his power of gravity.

Seroas was also trying to think of the best way to get everyone out of his daughter's lair.

Takeru had taken another one of Catherine's energy balls to the chest this time and fell heavily.

"Takeru!" Hikari shouted to him.

Takeru turned over on his side. His vision was blurred he could make out Catherine's silhouette just infront of him. Then behind her was the Ice Wall that held many magicians prisoner for centuries. He shook his head trying to get the fogginess out and then forced himself up to his feet. If it was the Ice Cavern as it obvious was seeing the figures frozen in time.

"Catherine, you have to do better then that," he said breathing heavily.

"Takeru! Stop please!" Hikari begged him.

"Maybe you should listen to her," Seoras said.

Takeru heard Hikari's pleas but he had to continue on. "You know, Catherine, I don't think you ever had a chance at getting Hikari's brother," he said.

Catherine frowned at him, "What are you saying?"

He smirked then, "I'm saying that Taichi was never in love with you."

Hikari frowned, "Takeru!"

He rose his hand to indicate to her that he knew what he was doing. Hikari simply shook he head at him as she watch nervously Catherine's reaction.

Catherine eye narrowed at him, "Shut up, or else I'll condemn you to your original fate. A hawk."

Takeru continued to smile at her, "I'd like to see you try."

Catherine was aghast to the length this boy was going with her. He was hurt obviously and now he was taunting her with the notion that she couldn't change him to his previous form. She put on a smirk then, "I'll do more then try," she threw her hand in the air.

Takeru thinking quickly, struck first sending a bolt of blue energy toward her hand striking her arm. Then a force that Takeru couldn't see knocked her backwards and into the ice.

"AHHHH!!" Catherine let out a tremendous scream of agony. Her body was slowly being absorbed into the ice.

Takeru looked wide-eyed; he was sure he didn't do that, even though it was his intention to force her backward toward the ice wall.

"You've met your match," Takeru said as he finally managing to get some words out of his shock.

"YOU'LL SEE ME AGAIN!" she screamed bitterly at the five.

Seroas looked sadden yet he knew that it was for the best. She was after all modeled after her mother. There was no saving his daughter from that fate.

Soon her screams were silenced as her whole body was absorbed into the wall. The instant she was absorbed. The binds that held the other's hands behind their back broke away.

Takeru feeling a sense of relief finally gave into the pain that was radiating through his body and he collapsed to the ground.

"Takeru are you okay?" Hikari asked as she rushed to his side.

Takeru turned himself over so he could look at her. "I just need rest," he assured her and then closed his eyes.

"Takeru, come on," Hikari said to him nudging him.

Izumi knelt down next to him and felt his neck for a pulse. "It's okay Hikari, he is only sleeping."

Hikari sighed and looked up at the frozen figure of Catherine, "Finally. She gets what she deserves."

Seoras walked up to the wall of ice to his daughter. He stood there looking at her with a great sadness.

Takuya stood from his sitting position, but felt extremely light-headed and fell down again.

Izumi and Hikari turned to look at him and they both gasped.

"Takuya! What's the matter?" Izumi cried she went to his side.

Takuya shook his head, "I should have told you but then it wouldn't have been a surprise."

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I remembered that our people who have elemental magic could also control gravity. However, to use the gravity magic would drain one's power considerably. I'm just weak from using it," he explained.

Izumi looked to Takeru then to the ice wall, "Oh… so you're the one that sent Catherine back so quickly."

"But I thought for elemental magic you need to use your hands?" Hikari question.

Takuya shook his head, "Not for gravity magic. It is all within one's mind."

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

Sora shivered suddenly as they passed a near by woody area. She looked around and found it odd that they weren't even at the ice cave yet. Even though she herself didn't know where it was exactly. She just had a bad feeling they were in trouble. Taichi, Koushiro and Jyou didn't seem to believe her when she expressed her concerns.

That was when they heard the Catherine's scream. Everyone froze on the spot.

"Is that who I think it was?" Jyou questioned.

Taichi began to nod, "It had to be her, come on, let's go!" he said and started to run.

"Hold on, Taichi!" Koushiro called as he ran after him.

"Guys!" Sora cried and she too started after the two.

"Seriously does anyone think before acting?" Jyou asked them as if they could hear him. He too started to run after the three.

Alexandria followed them.

After about five minutes of running they had caught up with Taichi who was stopped at a mouth of a cave. "I think this is it," he said pointing into the cave.

"How can you be absolutely sure?" Jyou asked.

"This isn't the cave you are seeking," Alexandria said before Taichi could even answer Jyou's question.

"Okay, then how can you be so sure?" Jyou asked her then.

"That is because I know," she said simply.

Sora frowned as did Koushiro, " That is not very convincing," Koushiro pointed out.

Alexandria raised her hand into the air. Making both Sora and Koushiro duck quickly out of the way as if she was going to strike them both.

Alexandria then pointed to the area of stony wall and soon it began to shimmer and it faded away to another cave opening.

"Have you had gone into that cave you would have suffered a terrible fate," she said a little melancholically.

"It's good that you are with us then," Taichi said he then looked at the opening that had just opened for them. "Shall we go?" he asked.

"No," Sora said suddenly.

The boys turned their attention to her, "What do you mean no? We have to go in there to find out what happened," Taichi said.

"I told you guys before I've had a bad feeling about this whole thing," Sora said strongly.

"Sora, seriously-" Jyou was cut off.

"Jyou, haven't you heard Hikari ever say that and how many times has she been right about it?" she questioned him.

Jyou pressed his lips together as if to formulate something in his mind to say to her. "Okay, fine, you have a point."

"Thank you," Sora said feeling triumphant.

"Think again," Alexandria said.

They all turned to look at her. Taichi was a little confused, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you should prepare for your final fight," she said then with out warning a gust of wind pushed the four into the newly appeared cave opening. It dipped downward and the crew tumbled down until they hit the ground rather hard. Sora got up first followed by Taichi, Koushiro and then Jyou.

"Of all the damn places..." Jyou muttered angrily.

Koushiro examined the opening, which was about six feet up from where they were currently standing, "This will be easy to get out of," he said.

"Think again, Koushiro," Jyou said as he drew his sword hearing the clattering of bones.

Koushiro looked away from the opening only to find that they were surrounded by skeleton warriors. He slowly drew his sword. The cave they were in was large enough to hold two elephants in it. But it was feeling a bit crammed after six skeleton warriors surrounded them.

Taichi, Sora, Koushiro and Jyou had their sword drawn. Each of them had backed up against the wall that was at the base of the opening. "You got any good ideas?" Jyou asked the three.

Taichi shook his head, "We are a little out numbered, so, no I don't have any good ideas right now."

"No, kidding," Jyou said sarcastically.

"Really, it would be nice if you weren't so sarcastic all the time Jyou," Taichi said annoyed.

"Guys, let's concentrate on getting out of this alive," Koushiro said.

"I told you all that I had a bad feeling and now look where we are," Sora replied, a bit angry with them.

"You all talk to much!" said Alexandria.

"Thank you for that revealing that piece of information," Jyou announced to her loudly.

"Silence, you fool! You don't know who I am," her voice echoed from the cave opening.

"Then please do tell us," Taichi told her equally annoyed that they had fallen into such a simple trap in the first place. Not only that but she was supposed to be helping them, not trapping them.

"I would hope you are not Catherine's friend," Koushiro added as he looked at the skeleton warriors as they still remained standing with swords point at him and his friends.

"On contrary to what you may think, I am not," she said instantly appearing in between them and the skeleton warriors.

"Good, I'm glad we establish the fact of whether or not that she is Catherine's friend..." Jyou said bitterly.

Alexandria began to laugh excessively as the four looked on quite confused on what was so funny. Then she began to shed her skin, which revealed an ugly hairy half goat and half man creature.

"You're the demon of the underworld! Scratch!" Koushiro exclaimed.

Scratch laughed, "Good boy! Now you see who I really am. Now enough of this idle chat," and just like that he vanished in a plume of smoke. His laughter echoed through out the cave, "Now face your fate and join me on the other side!! Ahahahah!!"

The skeleton warriors began to move forward.

"Fat chance!" Jyou cried as he brought his sword forward to parry with the rusted blade a skeleton warrior that was in front of him.

Koushiro struck down one skeleton, "That is one!" he cried.

"Let me make it two," Taichi said as he clashed swords with another skeleton warrior. The warrior was surprisingly strong fought back and pushed Taichi into the wall. Then another one came charging at him. Taichi moved just in time to have the sword narrowly miss his side. "Damn skeleton!" he cried. Then he brought his sword around and slashed the skeleton warrior in the middle. The skeleton warrior then crumbled to a heap of bones.

Sora was busy fending two skeleton warriors off at the same time until one of them clipped her shoulder. She growled at it angrily, "I'll show you!" she cried as she kicked the other back then swung her sword right around at the other cutting it's head off. The skeleton warrior she had kicked was about ready to strike at her back when someone chopped the skeleton warrior diagonally from shoulder to hip. Sora watched as it fell to pieces in front of her. She peered up and saw Taichi.

"You alright?" he asked. Sora nodded.

Koushiro clashed swords with the skeleton warrior he was fighting. He used his sword to throw away the skeleton warrior's sword then brought his back and slashed it across the chest. The skeleton crumbled to a heap of bones.

Jyou then stuck the skeleton warrior he was battling in the jaw with his sword's handle and slashed it through the middle. It fell to the ground in a crumbled heap. He then replaced his sword back into it's sheath.

Sora and Taichi looked at each other then to Koushiro and Jyou. "I think that was pretty easy," Koushiro said.

Scratch's voice then echoed in the cave. He was laughing hysterically, "Oh excellent job...you are too good. Now it's time for the fun part."

The ground underneath their feet gave way and the four fell.

"Ahhhhhh!!" their voices echoed throughout the cave.

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

Takeru had woken up and was sitting up with Hikari there to support him. She looked at him very worried, "I know what you were trying to do," she said.

"I wasn't trying to do anything," he said not wanting to admit that he didn't want her to face Catherine.

"I am very surprised you weren't hurt more then you were," Seroas said. He was standing in front of him looking down at Takeru with a sense of disappointment.

Takuya and Izumi walked over, he had recovered a little quicker then Takeru had, "We should get out of here to find Taichi and the others," Izumi said to them.

Hikari nodded. "Right, let's go," she lent her arm to Takeru as did Seoras and they pulled him up.

Takuya looked around the ice cavern for a possible exit but he couldn't see one. "There has to be a different way to get out," he said.

"The only way to get out is to teleport ourselves out," Seoras replied.

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

Sora, Taichi, Koushiro and Jyou got up from the ground. They were quite irritated that they had fallen twice that day.

"We are screwed," Jyou said with a hint of anger.

"You can't give up so easily," Taichi replied he looked around the dark cave. The only source of light was coming from the hole that they had just fallen through.

"It's four feet up," Koushiro stated, "perhaps we could climb out."

Scratch's laughed echoed once again, "I think not," he said. Then the hole above them closed and they were plunged into complete darkness.

Sora frowned there had to be an easier way out. "HIKARI! TAKERU! IZUMI! TAKUYA!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

Hikari, Takeru, Izumi, Takuya and Seroas re-materialized outside the mouth of the cave.

Takeru sat on the ground still feeling quite weak from the battle with Catherine.

Hikari assisted him as best as she could. She felt so guilty that she had caused him to go up against Catherine, all just to prevent her from fighting Catherine.

"Did you hear that?" Seroas questioned.

The four remained silent and tried to listen to what ever he had heard. Takuya shook his head, "I didn't hear anything."

"Me neither," Hikari added. Takeru had only nodded in agreement with Hikari.

Izumi was still straining to hear what ever her father heard, "What did you hear?" she asked.

"Sora's voice," he said.

"Are you so sure?" said a familiar voice to Seroas. The other four looked around to find where the voice was coming from. Then in an instant Scratch appeared before them.

"I should have known it was you," Seroas said angrily as he looked at the demon goat.

"It's been a long time, Seroas...a very long time indeed," the half goat and half man said to him.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	17. The Devil's War

**The Night n Gale Chapter 17**

_The Devil's War_

* * *

Scratch observed Seoras for a moment then put his hand to his chin scratching his long bread. "It has been a very, very long time indeed. In fact you forgot all about your little agreement with me didn't you?"

Seoras shook his head, "No, I haven't got an agreement with you. I only agreed to do it if you brought her back to the living for me. However I don't remember when you did because I wasn't there to observe that moment."

Scratch made an ugly face at the tall dark haired sorcerer. He turned around abruptly so his hairy back was facing them, "You owe me-SOULS. YOU PROMISED ME!" the demon shouted rearing his ugly face back at Seroas.

"I promised nothing."

Izumi and Takuya look on with worry as Hikari and Takeru did as well. "Come on we have to find Sora and the others," Hikari said taking steps forward.

Scratch then fired ball of fire at Hikari's feet causing her to jump back, "Hold it right there missy. No one is going after anyone just yet."

Hikari back up a bit more then turn to Takeru with a worried glance. Izumi and Takuya looked at her as well returning her worried glance.

"Whatever we are in for it won't be pleasant," she whispered to him.

Takuya nodded confirming with her that he understood the situtation that was just about to happen before them.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"That's not going to work Sora," Jyou said rather dryly.

Sora shook her head in frustration and turned to face him, "How do you know that it won't?" she questioned.

"Well let's see. We will bring up the facts as they are now. For starters we are underground and secondly we don't know how far down we are and then lastly it is completely dark in here."

"That third one doesn't make sense," Sora commented.

"That's enough," Taichi said making sure to interrupt there argument. "Instead of arguing lets think of a way out. Start to feel along the walls maybe there is a trap door." He reached out and came into contact with something that felt like hair.

"That's my head," Koushiro said aloud.

Taichi lowered his hands,"Sorry," Taichi replied.

"The third one does make sense. My point was just proven," Jyou added.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Scratch was boiling with anger at the moment. All he could think of was revenge against Seroas for going back on his word. With all his thought put into revenge his power drained away from the cave that he had trapped Taichi, Sora, Jyou and Koushiro in. Soon enough the cave returned to it's original form.

Seoras was challenging the demon and he knew it. He never swore to the demon to bring back Catherine. It was all a game to Scratch and he remembered what the demon told him. He was to get there souls in exchange for Catherine to be brought back to life once again. How ever things changed the moment Taichi and his crew rescued Izumi from her imprisonment. He had made attempts to get her to come with him. However Izumi had grew found of her new friends and he decided that he must become a changed person. He also realized that she had the qualities of her mother who was good. He had thought that she had died so long ago and it was all a great shock, so he in turn took off for a while. So his interest to bring Catherine back from the dead had diminished completely. Since she was the one behind Astuko's death and Izumi's disappearance.

"You can fume all you want goat-man but my choice rests with me. As I recall you said something along the lines of _'__Well try harder. You are trying to win back your daughter's life aren't you not?' _did you not?" Seoras questioned him.

Scratch continued to see red then with a flick of his fingers an army of harpies had appeared from The North.

Seoras laughed, "I see you get others to do your dirty work for you."

"I'm King of the Underworld I shouldn't have to do any dirty work. I have tons of minions," Scratch explained heatedly.

Takeru pulled away from Hikari and got ready to throw an ball of energy toward the army of harpies but Seoras's arm came suddenly infront of them. Putting to stop Takeru's advancement.

"You shed a lot of energy in the battle with Catherine. You can't yield the remaining of your energy to fight Scratch. He will be a tougher opponent," Seroas warned. He knew that if Takeru were to expel more energy then he did have. It would caused him to go into a permanent deep sleep, where the chances of coming out of that sleep were very slim.

"I'm fine," Takeru insisted.

"No, he's right. We will take care of the rest," Hikari replied looking at Takeru with determination.

Takeru nodded reluctantly, "Okay, I'll watch out for you all."

Izumi and Takuya stepped forward along side Hikari.

The army of Harpies advanced closer toward them. The three sorcerers waited until the enemy was closer so they could dismantle large groups of Harpies at a time. The army was about the size twenty ships like the Night n Gale.

Jyou climbed through the opening of the cave. He turned around and gave a hand to Koushiro and then Taichi who was then followed by Sora. One by one they climbed out of the cave and were once again in fresh air.

Takeru had turned hearing something from behind him.

"Taichi, Jyou, Koushiro, Sora. Are you guys okay?" Takeru asked since he had been banished from fighting he had been sitting on a large rock. Just a few yards away from him were, Hikari, Takuya, Izumi and Seoras.

"Yeah we are. But what about you? You don't look so good," Taichi commented as he looked at the younger boy.

"I feel fine, It was a long battle with Catherine but in the end I won," he said with a smile then he looked toward the others. "But now we await a huge battle," Takeru glanced up at the blackening sky.

The others looked up too and saw the black cloud, "Don't tell me those are what I think they are," Jyou said his expression not very excited.

Taichi shook his head, "What happened?" he asked. He directed his glaze at Takeru who in turned looked at him.

"What do you mean? Catherine is frozen and now Scratch is very upset. Apparently he and Seoras had a deal but Seoras didn't agree to anything. Scratch is the one that brought her back to life on his own. From what I understood that is what happened," Takeru explained.

"Something tells me those aren't birds either," Jyou replied as he was studying the cloud which now they could all hear screeching that was very faint.

Taichi, Koushiro, Sora turned to look as well. They then looked away.

"Your right," Seoras said as he had his back to them.

"An army of Harpies to be exact," Hikari added. She turned around to face Takeru and everyone, "Scratch is angry."

"Yeah we can see that," Koushiro commented.

"We are going to battle them. But I don't know how long we can hold them off. There are thousands," Hikari said with a slight worry in her voice.

"Try your best we will try to help with any stragglers that come too close," Taichi said to her reassuringly.

Sora nodded, "We will all try our best."

The cloud of Harpies became larger as it approached even closer to the crew and Seoras. Their screeches intensified as well.

Izumi was concentrating on gathering all her power that she could. She then remembered Takuya was in better shape then Takeru but he still used an extremely powerful spell to send Catherine in to the ice. She regared him for a moment then grasped his hand in her own.

Takuya glanced at her surprised, "What's wrong?" he questioned.

"I remembered what you did for Takeru. You used a powerful spell Takuya your powers probably haven't recovered from the use of the gravity spell you performed earlier. So, for this I suggest we combine our powers," she explained.

Takuya nodded, "Okay," he grasped her hand tightly and she nodded in return.

Sora and Taichi both exchanged a worried glances as they felt the present of the Harpies ever approaching.

"I don't know what else we could do to help the others however I'll do my best," Sora said quietly.

"We all will," Taichi replied.

"It's now or never," Jyou answered.

The cloud emerged from the tree tops as then the first group of harpies came swooping down from the sky. Seoras had let a large ball of black energy into the Harpies and many of them parished with a agonizing screechs of pain.

Hikari was busy letting the Harpies have a taste of fire balls. One after another she flung as many as she could conger quickly.

Takuya and Izumi both help each other unleashed a spray of fire. Roasting Harpies one after another.

Koushiro drew his sword and with a mighty swing chopped a head off of one Harpy. He then did a spin and slashed another across the stomach.

Jyou took his sword to one strangler as another came from behind him and pushed him to the ground. He quickly rolled away from the harpy as it lunged it's claws into the ground where he was. "You got to be quicker then that," he said then with a lunge forward pushed his sword through the harpy then flung it into another one that was advancing toward him.

Taichi too thwarted many attempts of Harpies that began to attack Hikari. He slashed a couple through and through then another came straight at him. He ducked just in time to avoid the claws. He got up quickly only to be doubled teamed by two other Harpies. Taichi frowned then the two got knocked out by a fireball. Taichi swung his sword forward and beheaded the third Harpy. He then looked over and saw Takeru, "Thanks."

"No one said I can't give a small helping hand," Takeru said.

Taichi nodded, "No problem with me Takeru." he then jumped back as a Harpy came swooping down on him. He did a back flip then ready his sword in a fighting stance. The Harpy lunged at him with it's claws then he slashed back. Again the Harpy lunged at him then he took the chance and swung his sword into the Harpies neck. Slicing it's head off in the process.

Two Harpies rained down on Izumi and Takuya. Sora got in their way quickly swinging her sword out ward to fend them off. The Harpies let out a angry screech and then one attempted to grab her with it's claws. Sora slashed the claws away from herself and brought her sword above her head and then brought it down as hard as she could on to the harpy before her. It fell to the ground in a agonizing screech. The other harpy then attacked Sora knocking her down. Sora rolled quickly out of harms way and got up. She steadied her self then let out a yell and charged the other harpy. She jumped up and slashed it across the abdomen cutting it fatally.

Seroas was funneling in energy for his next attack. He concentrated hard as he could. But there was the lingering doubt that even with all their effort to combat the army of harpies; that they were still greatly out numbered by the huge army. Then he took a step forward and then through out his hands and unleashed another ball of black energy. It went straight into the cloud exploding into a black ball of fire. There were the agonizing screeching of pain from the Harpies and then they fell. The Harpies were then replaced once again by even more Harpies. Seoras looked at the other's. Hikari was labouring as she launched again another huge fire ball. It exploded in the cloud but once again more Harpies replaced it. Izumi and Takuya had a hold of each other's hand and still they seem to be weakening by the minute.

"We can't hold them off much longer!" Seoras shouted so everyone could hear him.

"We have too!" Taichi shouted back at him.

"No! Hikari, Izumi and Takuya are weakening. So am I. And with my magic I can only prevent little by little their advancements," Seoras replied strongly.

Taichi glanced over at Hikari, Izumi and Takuya then looked back at Seoras, "Where are we going to retreat to exactly?" he asked.

Seoras pointed to the cave, "I can seal the mouth of the cave off."

Taichi nodded then fought off a harpy as it came toward him.

Koushiro and Jyou were getting a bit tired by now they must have defeated about thirty between the both of them.

"I don't know about you Taichi but we are GREATLY out numbered," Jyou added.

"I know we are," he called back to him. With out putting more thought about it he shouted out, "RETREAT!"

Hikari looked back to see her brother and in the confusion she was attack by an Harpy who took advantage of her mistake.

Izumi saw this drawing her sword she launched it into the chest of the harpy and it fell. She quickly went to Hikari's side, "Are you okay?"

Hikari groaned she turned around and saw Izumi, "Yeah, come on Taichi called retreat."

"All of you go before something else happens!" Seoras shouted as loud as he could.

With out questioning the crew started to retreat into the cave. Takuya before entering turned to face the army of harpies that were in the sky. He conjured a up a arrow made of fire and then unleashed into the group of Harpies. It caused a huge explosion that engulfed half of the army. This gave Seoras the chance to retreat into the cave as well. Soon everyone was in and Seroas had put up the shield.

"TAICHI!" Hikari turned to him and hugged him.

Taichi hugged her back and then observed everyone, "What happened with Catherine?" he asked.

"She ended up bring us to the Ice Cave. On her part it was pretty dumb decision. Anyhow she wanted to fight Hikari but I stepped up first," Takeru explained.

Taichi nodded, "I see but the good thing is that she is sealed forever in the ice and unable to escape."

"Good riddance too," Sora added but then she covered her mouth with her hand and looked at Seoras, "I'm sorry Seroas...I know she was your daughter."

Seoras shook his head, "It was something that could not be helped."

"Anyhow, this is the past lets move on to something that I would like to know," Hikari said looking at her brother, Sora, Koushiro and Jyou. "What happened to you guys after we disappeared?"

"Oh we went to look for you guys," Jyou replied, "But then we needed a sorcerer so we could get into The Ice Cave. So we looked for one and we found one. Surprisingly enough it was a beautiful lady-"

"Yeah and if they had listened to me we wouldn't have ended up in a trap," Sora added still a little angry about it.

"AS I WAS SAYING. The beautiful lady offered to help us because she happened to over hear what we were saying. So we all agreed," Jyou said.

"Who was all Jyou? I didn't agree completely," Sora answered him. Jyou was about to answer her when Koushiro continued to explain the details.

"The beautiful lady brought us to a cave but it wasn't the right one at all. She turned out to be Scratch and he trapped us in a cave with skeleton warriors. He wanted us to parsih so he could get souls. But we prevailed it wasn't that hard. He got angry again and then we fell further into another hole or cave. But then something happened then...Not quite sure what transpired there," Koushiro explained.

"Perhaps that was when we finally got out of The Ice Cave and ran into Scratch. And that is how the army of Harpies happened," Izumi said.

Outside the mouth of the cave there was the continuous pelting of endless of number of harpies trying to get in. Their screeches resonated through out the valley.

"Now that we are together again. How are we going to get out of here?" Jyou asked.

"Good question," Taichi added.

"There has to be a way out of this cave isn't there?" Jyou questioned.

Seoras shook his head, "No because this is the entrance to the Ice Cave."

Jyou did a double look around and shook his head, "How can this be the Ice Cave when in fact there isn't any place to go deeper into the cave?"

"That is because it is enchanted. This is why you need a sorcerer to gain entrance," Hikari said.

Takuya looked out of the mouth of the cave as the many harpies kept on swooping down and ramming into the shield repeatedly. "There is going to have to be someone to aid us from the outside."

Scratch's laughter then echoed through out the valley then he appeared in front shield, "You can't escape like that," he declared.

"Who said anything about escaping?" Koushiro through in.

Scratch made an ugly face at him, "Neither the less it is the same. You are trying to escape this war. Fight fair!"

"I highly call this fair," Jyou exclaimed rather angrily.

This caused Scratch to laugh again hysterically, "Fair is not the game that, I, the Devil of the West plays."

"We don't care who you are," Izumi added rather heatedly.

The others turned to look at her a little shocked that she would say something like that.

"You will when your souls are mine," Scratch said hauntingly.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	18. Scratch's Prison

**The Night n Gale II Chapter 18 **

_ Scratch and His Prison_

_--_

Izumi glanced at the devil with narrowed eyes. She had to do something for everyone seeing that they had saved her from a life in that prison. She was going to do it for her village and for them and for Takuya. She and Takuya had to survive so they could go back to their village and repair the damage Catherine had done and hopefully return to living peaceful lives once again. Scratch was not going to be the one to stand in the way of that dream. She closed her eyes and envisioned the help from the sky, ground, water and fire.

"Sky, ground, water, fire..." she began as she held her arms outward.

Takuya looked at her in shock, "Izumi no!"

Izumi's hair began to rise in all directions, "Lend me your powers and create three cyclones," she opened her arms wide.

The crew watched outside as Scratch was besides himself with laughter, "You think a little elemental magic will scare me away blondie!"

The clouds grew dark and the winds picked up. The Harpies hadn't made a move to flee. They were still flying in the sky and dive bombing the protective shield Seoras had placed at the mouth of the cave.

"What is she doing?" Hikari asked worried. she then looked to Takuya for answers.

Takuya frowned, "She is asking for the help of four elements. It takes a lot of energy out of the person if they were to summon that much."

"We can't let her then!" Seroas said quickly as came around to face his daughter who was concentrating in a spell.

"WAIT! You can't interrupt the spell..there is nothing you can do to stop the spell now."

Soon after there were three massive clouds converging on the unsuspecting Harpies that swarmed the area. They turned into three massive funnel clouds and with the clouds came a thunderous sound of roaring.

Scratch looked to the clouds and frowned at them. He turned to face the crew in they're in closure, "Do you really think that you could defeat me with those clouds?" he asked incredulously.

"What ever it takes," Izumi said strongly. She held with her mind the clouds and directed them so they vacuumed up all of the Harpies that each could then one by one the clouds vanished taking the Harpies with them.

Scratch snarled at the blond haired magician, "It will take a lot more power missy," with that he snapped his fingers. The side of the mountains began to rumble and stones fell. As soon as the stones fell they began to rise and form the shape of stone Cyclops's.

Izumi fell forward onto her knees. She couldn't not with stand the massive amount of energy it took for her to conjure up those large funnel clouds that had consumed Scratch's army of Harpies.

Takuya and Hikari helped her back up, "Are you okay?" Hikari asked concerned.

"I am," she breathed.

Takuya sighed, "We are losing."

Hikari looked at the stone Cyclops, "let me clean up those cyclops."

Seoras nodded, "You can cast magic from with in the shield."

Hikari took moment to think then closed her eyes and conjured a very large fireball. she then opened her eyes and aimed for the closest cyclops. She sent the fireball flying forward toward the cyclops and struck the first on in the shoulder. It had wobbled for a few minutes then toppled backward on to the other cyclops. The pile of rocks then lay in their wake.

Hikari then looked a little happy however Seoras wasn't.

Takeru, Hikari, Takuya were exhausted from the massive amounts of energy it took to battle earlier that they would need a good weeks rest before they could fight again. It was now up to him.

"I still have the energy to battle Scratch. I am the only one that is probably equally matched against him."

"Dad...you have to be careful," Izumi said with worry.

"I know what I'm up against. Don't worry Izumi," Seroas said and then stepped up to the barrier.

"Good luck," Taichi said suddenly.

Koushiro and Jyou nodded in agreement. Sora glanced at Seroas then to Taichi with a worried expression. "Good luck," she said.

"Thanks."

"I just wish we could help," Taichi replied.

"There is nothing you could do against Scratch's magic. This is my favor in repaying you Taichi for rescuing Izumi from that jail," he said quickly then turned back to face the barrier. "The barrier will hold don't worry you will be safe here." he was about to touch the barrier when Izumi called out to him. He turned to regard her.

"Your the only family I have left!"

"Don't worry Izumi."

"I can't help it," she said tears poured down her cheeks.

"I will be fine, I promised you that I will help you repair the village and I intend to keep that promise," he replied quickly. Then with out hesitating he exited from the barrier and the safety with in and looked at Scratch.

Hikari was trying to comfort Izumi as was Takuya. While Takeru, Taichi, Koushiro, Jyou and Sora watched on as Seroas approached Scratch.

"Devil it is you against me and I've waited for a long time for this," Seroas said.

Scratch who was floating in the air started to laugh excitably. "Finally there will be someone worth fighting!"

Seroas regarded the devil for a moment then smirked at him, "It will me by pleasure to burry you."

"AHH ahahahahahah!!" Scratch laughed mechanically. Then he stopped with a serious face staring at the sorcerer with a glare, "No, I would like to think it would be my pleasure to burry you. The one that goes back on his words." Scratch pointed his finger at him then and a shot a ray of fire at Seoras who dodged it quickly.

Seroas then shot out his right hand and sent a five rays of black energy toward the Devil they hit him but didn't affect him much. Scratch laughed, "You forget, black magic belongs to me and there fore I'm im-" he staggered back after a ball of white energy hit him.

"But you aren't immune to white magic," Seoras said quickly.

Scratch snarled at him then rose his left arm in the air and brought it down quickly toward the earth. As soon as he done that there was a rift in the earth and it traveled all the way toward Seoras, just stopping dead infront of him. The earth then began to shake.

Takuya, Izumi, Hikari, Takeru, Taichi, Sora, Koushiro and Jyou looked on confused. "What is happening now?" Jyou questioned.

Seoras then conjured up another ball of light and aimed it toward Scratch who avoided it this time. From the rift in the earth emerged hands on either side of Seoras appeared and grabbed his arms holding him down. Scratch watched on amused and then he began to laugh, "You are a fool to think you can beat me," he said with all seriousness.

"At least I'm trying!" Seoras shouted back at him.

"No, Dad fight!" Izumi shouted at her father.

"Izumi don't worry. I'm going to transport you somewhere safe!" Seoras said to her as he kept his glaze steady on Scratch.

"They aren't going ANYWHERE! Those are my souls that you owe me and now you are going to watch while I collect them," Scratch stated angrily as he pointed to the cave where Taichi and the others were.

"We are nobody's souls!" Jyou exclaimed.

"I'll just utter a few words...and boom, your mine," Scratch replied. He turned toward the cave where the crew was being protected by Seoras's shield.

Taichi, Jyou and Koushiro stepped forward drawing their sword and waiting for the goat man to come toward them.

"You can't fight him with weapons," Sora stated. She then grabbed Taichi's sword arm wearily.

"Sora we have to try. Either we succeed or we die trying," he replied.

Sora frowned at him, "Then we give into what he wants. Our souls," she explained.

"She is right," Takeru replied he looked to Hikari, "Can you use some magic?" he asked her.

Hikari nodded, "I can."

"Wait, you two already consume enough energy when you were battling the Harpies. You can't use more magic," Taichi said strongly.

"What are you going to do with a sword Taichi?" Hikari questioned.

"I'll try my best," he said.

Hikari frowned a little angry with him, "You'll try nothing!"

"Okay, okay, you two we have to focus," Koushiro said to them.

"Let me do it," Izumi said trying push Takuya way.

"No, Izumi you can't," Takuya warned.

Scratch looked at them as they fought amongst each other about who was going to attack him. He was amused but he knew none could do him harm. "It's all pointless really. I will win in the end," he said aloud.

Seoras struggled to free himself from the hands that where holding him in place, "Scratch it's me you want!" he shouted.

"No, I'll deal with you later. First I will collect what I was promised." Scratch advanced then stopping short of the cave. He blasted the cave's shield with a stream of fire however it bounced back at him nearly hitting himself with is own magic. He snarled angrily and turned to Seoras.

"Disable the shield!" he demanded.

"Over my dead body," he declared.

Scratch smiled at him, "Well...if you say so," he then pointed his finger at Seoras. "Here is a taste of hell."

Izumi watched wide eyed as Scratch was about to send fire toward her father. With out thinking she dashed forward and through the shield. "STOP!" she shouted.

Takuya ran out after her, "IZUMI!" he cried.

Scratch turned to see the girl running toward them. He pointed his figure toward her then Takuya manage to catch up with her and flung herself and himself to the ground. The blast of fire barley missed the two.

"ALWAYS something like this has to happen," Jyou said getting up and then looked to Taichi and the others. "I'm going. Are you all in?"

With out much deliberation the others nodded and they left safety of the cave.

Izumi got up first and she stood infront of her father, "YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAY MY ONLY LIVING FAMILY MEMBER!" she shouted. Her body began to glow a deep red.

Scratch was laughing at her, "You did a very good thing missy. And now I have my souls out in the open."

With out a second hesitation Izumi cast a tornado of fire at Scratch. It caught him off guard and knocked him to the ground. The devil angered looking around at the closest object being Takuya. With his hand he made a motion and Takuya started to float into the air. He was trying to grip at his neck as he struggled to breath. "Come one and save your boyfriend or else his soul is mine."

Izumi couldn't see straight she had used too much of her strength and struggled forward. She could see that Takuya was in trouble but her vision was going in and out of focus, "Takuya..." she whispered then everything went black.

Takeru had sent a bright ball of light toward Scratch it deterred him for a moment.

Takuya took the opportunity to escape and quickly ran over to where Izumi was. All the while trying to catch breaths of air.

"SCRATCH..." A sudden voice boomed over the valley. Everyone including the crew looked around.

Scratch too was looking back and forth then he found a figure infront of him. The figures robes where white and on it was a sequence of a dragon. He then realized who it was and gasped, "Mavolo..." he gaped at him.

"Yes, I've watched you play with them and it's time for you to go back where you came from," Mavolo pointed at him.

"Y-y-you can't, you can't do what you did before," he said holding his ground against the most powerful white magician in the world.

Mavolo with out talking held his hand outward and made a fist, "Your too late."

Scratch tried to move but he couldn't. It was going to happen all over again. Scratch was bitter now and he glared at his captor. "Do it then! Do it!" he shouted.

Mavolo and Scratch then disappeared into thin air.

Seoras was freed from the arms with the help of Jyou and Koushiro who hacked away at them. Takuya, Hikari and Takeru tended to Izumi who had luckily enough only passed out from exhaustion.

Taichi looked toward the ice cave and then back to Sora, "I wondering what Mavolo has in store for him?"

Sora shrugged, "I don't know to be honest. But what ever it is he must have done something to Scratch before. They knew each other."

Taichi nodded, "He must have sealed him away the first time and now this time he will do it for good."

"Lets hope so," Seoras said.

_**Island of Kerdos**_

When Mavolo and Scratch reappeared they were in a rock cavern and at it's center was a chair made of stone. He made him sit down in the chair then as soon as he was seated chains came flying out of the four corners of the stone chair. They clamped on to Scratch's four limbs.

"I'll get out! I'll promise you!" Scratch threaten as he tried to free himself of the chains.

"I'll make sure that I make your escape twice the more difficult then the last time," Mavolo said to him quickly. He then set , around the chair, various spells each preventing the future escape of the devil. Nor could the simple human free him either. The chains where enchanted and could not be cut, burned or melted.

"I'll come to vist you to makes sure you are still here," then with that Mavolo left with the snap of his fingers and returned to Skull Mountain.

Scratch then let out a angry cry of frustration that echoed with in the walls of the cave.

_**XCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCX**_

Jyou surveyed the damage the tornados that Izumi had unleashed upon the Harpy Army. He then turned around and found that Mavolo had returned. Everyone was gathered around Izumi who was still unconscious. Mavolo bent down to her and then restored some of her energy so she could wake up.

"Mavolo how come you came?" Seroas asked.

"Because it was the only way to handle Scratch. You wouldn't have been able to get him to go to the Island of Kerdos," he explained.

"Lets not dwell on why. Scratch is tucked away now right?" Taichi asked.

Mavolo nodded, "He is and he won't be getting free any time soon."

Izumi had awakened and was staring up into the concern faces of Takuya and Hikari. She got up to a sitting position slowly and looked Takuya. She saw the red marks that where around his throat and sighed a breath of relief, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

Takuya shook his head, "Don't be sorry."

Izumi felt tears weld up in her eyes, "It was my fault he could have killed you."

"He won't be able to do anything anymore," Seoras said.

Izumi looked up at her father she gathered her strength and forced herself up and gave him a hug, "Dad I'm glad that you are alright."

"You did something very dangerous, Izumi. You could have died yourself," Seoras stated a bit angry with her.

"I had to protect my only living family member," she said.

"How about we not focus on that now...it's over. Scratch is locked away where he can't do anymore harm and Catherine is frozen in the ice cavern," Takuya said to her.

Izumi took his hand in hers. As she did the rainbow bracelets reacted and began to glow. Mavolo looked on amazed as he realised the strange power the bracelets held. The bracelets seemed to react to feelings and emotions and he was in awe of that.

Taichi, Koushiro, Jyou, Sora, Takeru and Hikari both smiled as they watched Izumi hug Takuya.

"Finally it looks like she will get her happy ending," Hikari said feeling content that they finally defeated the two who had caused plight to so many people.

_**XCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCX**_

The crew had spent one day on Skull Island. They traveled around meeting the villagers and telling them that there will no longer be Catherine or The Devil of The West to bother them. They received many gifts of thanks from most of the villages they had visited. When they had finally arrived to the Night n Gale it was almost night. Everyone boarded the ship except for Mavolo who thanked Izumi and Takuya for sharing their tale about the rainbow bracelets. He also wished to study them more and asked if he could visit their village at anytime to come and study them. They agreed saying that he could come at anytime.

They were only a few hours away from arriving to Izumi and Takuya's home land. Koushiro was in the crows nest watching out for shallow water. Jyou, Taichi, Izumi, Takeru, Takuya, Hikari and Sora were on the deck sitting and relaxing for the first time since they could remember clearly.

Seoras then came above deck and joined them.

Izumi looked forward, she could make out the shape of the island and it made her sad in a way. She would probably miss her new friends that had helped her so much. "I want to say that we will miss you guys," she said motioning to everyone.

"So will we," Hikari agreed, "But we will definitely come to visit you."

Izumi nodded, "I'd like that very much."

"If you wanted we can help you put your village back together again?" Taichi offered.

Izumi looked to Takuya then Seroas and she nodded, "If it isn't too much of trouble to ask of you?" she said

"No problem," Taichi answered with a smile.

_**XCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCX**_

The ship was docked out a few hundred feet away from the coast and they took the row boat the rest of the way onto the island.

They made their way toward Izumi and Takuya's village and found a surprise. There were people there. Not only were these just ordinary people but they were the elemental magic people. Izumi and Takuya looked on wide eyed at the event before them. It must have been about maybe twenty to thirty people there.

Izumi and Takuya took off running toward the village.

One of the villagers looked up and then came a great smile across his face, " IZUMI! TAKUYA!" the man cried he ran forward and hugged each of them.

Izumi and Takuya both had tears of joy in their eyes as they saw all these people.

The man then looked behind the two and saw Seoras, "YOU!" he pointed at him angrily.

"Please don't be angry with him. He helped us fight against the his daughter and The Devil," Izumi said pleadingly.

Takuya nodded, "He did."

The man then looked away from the two and at Seoras, "I'm offering you my help," Seoras said to him.

"Gamba, he has turned a new leaf. He honestly wanted to help," Takuya said.

Gamba nodded then agreed, "That's fine, but it doesn't make my opinion of him change. What about those other people?"he asked pointed to the crew in the background.

"They rescued me from a prison, I don't how I got there though, but they rescued me. And Sora, the girl with the light orange coloured hair, helped Takuya as Catherine was holding him prisoner." Izumi explained.

Taichi and the others approached then as Gamba waved them over. "I have to say thank you for helping Izumi and Takuya." he frowned as he shook hands with Taichi and everyone and turned to Takuya and Izumi, "How is it that you are alive? We saw that she got you both. We thought you both died."

Izumi and Takuya looked at each other. The two didn't know how it was possible either and they shrugged. Both looked at the rainbow bracelets that were fixed upon their wrists. "It has something to do with these bracelets. We meet with Mavolo and he explained that when two people are needed in the world. There is a tribe that knows this and rescues these people from certain death. They then place these bracelets on them. I guess it is their way in saying that we are branded for life," Izumi explained.

Gamba nodded, "Very well, we won't question how anymore. It is a simple mystery."

"But there is something we want to ask," Takuya said looking very confused. "We thought that everyone had perished. How is that you are still alive?"

Gamba nodded, "About only half of us survived the attack. We hid underground for almost a year. We had then sensed that Catherine's magic suddenly stopped about only a day ago. Now we set about finally repairing the damage that she had caused."

Taichi smiled, "Then I guess you have enough help to rebuild then."

Izumi nodded, "Thank you so much for everything. You will try to come and visit once and a while?" she said.

Both had came up to Taichi and the crew, "Your welcome," he replied.

Hikari begun to get tears in her eyes, "I'll miss you," she said to Izumi. And the two hugged then Hikari hugged Takuya, "You take good care of her."

"I will," he answered.

"Don't worry we will see each other some time. We can write letters to one another too you know," Izumi said with a smile.

Hikari began to laugh and wiped away her tears, "I'm sorry I'm just an emotional person sometimes."

Sora two fought back her own tears, "It was nice to meet you and to get to know you both." she said giving Takuya and Izumi a hug.

"It was nice to meet you as well," Takuya answered. Izumi nodded in agreement with his statement.

"Take care of yourselves," Koushiro said shaking hands with both of them.

"Yeah and make sure you both take care and hopefully we will meet again in the future," Jyou said with a smile.

"Thanks, Jyou and Koushiro for your nice words," Izumi said.

Takeru was next, "We will see each other again like Hikari said," he replied with a smile. He gave Izumi and hug and shook hands with Takuya.

"Well If everyone is ready we are going to head back to the ship," Taichi replied looking at the members of his crew.

Everyone nodded, "We are ready." Hikari answered.

"Oh and Seoras, thank you for your help. I'm just glad you decided to side with the good side instead of being on the bad side," she said looking at Seoras who stood beside Gamba.

"I did it for my late love, Atsuko and my daughter," he explained.

Hikari nodded, "I understand."

"I must apologize to you again Taichi. For my other daughter's advances toward you. I also apologize for also trying to kill all of you before," he said sincerely as he could.

"It's okay, we are alive so it's alright," Taichi replied with a laugh.

They all nodded and then with a wave they turned around and headed in the opposite direction in which they originally came.

Izumi and Takuya waved back then returning their hands at their sides. Izumi then took his hand in hers. He looked down at his hand and hers then up at her and smiled she then squeezed his hand lightly.

_**XCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCX**_

It took a week for them to sail to Sora and Takeru's home town. Once they arrived and took care of loading the ship once again with supplies and unloaded the remaining of cargo from the other villages. Soon after everyone disembarked and went to look for Mimi and Yamato.

"Do you have to go?" Hikari asked Takeru quietly so her brother wouldn't hear her.

"My job is done and I got my revenge against her. However I would like to spend a little more time with my family," he explained.

Hikari nodded feeling a bit sad but she did understand what he was saying, "I'll miss you is all."

Takeru smiled, "So will I. But you have to keep faith that eventually we will see each other again." he silently pointed in Taichi and Sora's direction.

Hikari smiled, "Your right."

"Of course he is," Jyou said putting a hand on Takeru's shoulder.

"We thought we would give them some time alone," Koushiro explained. Hikari turned discreetly to see Taichi and Sora walking together. They both seemed to be talking about something that she couldn't hear.

Suddenly from out of no where, "SORA!!" Mimi came running out of a house to their left and hugged her tightly, "It's so good to see you again!"

"Mimi...don't tell me.." Sora said she pulled away and looked at her more carefully. "Are you going to have a baby?" she asked.

Mimi smiled, "I am."

"That's great congratulations are in order then," Taichi said to her.

"Thank you."

Yamato then came after her seeing Takeru first he gave him a hug then invited everyone into his and Mimi's house.

"I heard about what everyone did," Yamato said in surprise.

"You can thank Takeru. He was the one that took Catherine on and he nearly died doing so," Hikari explained as she remembered back to last week.

"Actually it is all thanks to her attraction to Taichi," Takeru said with laugh.

Taichi frowned, "Thanks I guess?"

Sora laughed at him and patted him on the back, "He is just joking with you Taichi."

"But she was obsessed with me...speaking of which what did you say anyways?" Taichi asked. He was now very curious to know exactly what it is that Takeru said to Catherine before she was trapped in her ice prison.

Takeru thought for a moment, "Well...I just said that you were never in love with her. The whole point was to get her angry so that she would acted on her anger. Which she did."

Taichi nodded, "Good idea."

"Thanks, I thought it was pretty good too."

Yamato finished pouring everyone a cup of wine except for Mimi who got herself a glass of water instead. "Let's make a toast then," everyone raised their glasses. "To my new baby girl or boy and to Taichi and his crew for deliberating the world of the evil that was standing in the way of everyone's happiness," Yamato said.

With that everyone clinked glassed, "To a life with out a crazy witch and the interference from Scratch," Jyou added with cheer.

Everyone laughed and then took a sip from their glasses.

_**XCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCX**_

_**Island of Kerdos**_

Scratch was humming a tune then he looked about his surrounds and was angry again. Then as aloud as he could project his voice, "YOU'LL PAY ALL OF YOU WILL PAY!!" he struggled with his shackles but again he found he was stuck. Then he let out a angry scream again.

**The End**


End file.
